Musical Undertones
by ATaintedStarsNightmare
Summary: Racing cars, selling drugs, being in a gang and falling in love. What more could a girl want?
1. Date With The Night

Musical Undertones

**Musical Undertones.**

**By: ATaintedStarsNightmare**

**DISCLAIMER: **_ I own nothing. If I did. Things would end up totally different. Are they? No._

_Me no ownie. You no sue._

_Couplings:_

If I told you that, it wouldn't be a secret! And then what's the point of reading it?

_Basic story – Being the girl who starts to befriend Alex and the scene that follows. She gets to know Alex pretty well, and they start hanging out more and more, till Alex decides to let her on the little group/"gang" that's Sean, Spinner, Marco, herself, and of course Jay. Alex get closer to Emma, practically becoming sisters in the months of becoming friends. Jay has long hair as do Alex, Emma and Sean (It's important to the story). In the month of the shooting Emma and Alex became close, confiding in each other. Becoming closer to Alex, Emma sees life in a different light and getting a taste of first loves. This is basically after the shooting and the gonorrhea outbreak, after the initial bonding._

First Scene:

Liberty and JT were walking down the halls of Degrassi, hand in hand. Giggling as his breath tickled her ear as he told her a joke. The couple was always weird to most people that didn't know the two personally.

Jay scoffed at the sight of the lovebirds. Opening his locker, he saw a note flutter to the ground. Raising an eyebrow, he learned over and picked the note up, his hat dropping in the process.

'_Meet me in the alley Lover-Boy._

_After 2__nd__ period tomorrow_

_-Secret Admirer'_

Slightly intrigued, he picked up the infamous hat that had become his trademark. His mind went through the females that the note could be from, his mind settled on Ashley Kerwin. She had become obsessed with him after he caught her and Craig going at it in the alley way. She was always there behind him, always busting him on smoking behind the alleys at school. Making goo-goo eyes at him when he down at the ravine, she had come to spy on him. Sighing while rubbing his temples, he didn't want to deal with her crazy ranting tomorrow.

Alex was creeping up Jay, he usually noticed whenever she came up by him, '_It's like he always knows. Ever since that whole Emma thing in the ravine, it's just been back to normal. Thankfully her and I got close and I understood, since the whole Rick thing. I was so surprised when she told me, and yet when I cried about it, she let me..' _

Covering Jay's eyes, she whispered into his ears.

"Give me all your money, punk!" Laughing as Jay jumped out of his thoughts.

"Jesus, Alex! Scared the shit outta me!" Jay spun around to give her a hug. Laughing as she squeaked.

"Put me down! Put me down! I gotta meet Emz soon!" Pushing the fallen strands of hair out of her eyes, she took a breathe. "It's weird, ya know? Being friends with Green-Peace." She smiles lightly. "I never thought I would see the day when I would be her friend. Its just shocks me. Especially when she told me that about the ravine. I was really surprised about that. And then let _me _cry about it to her. She's such a weird person."

Jay scoffed again.

"Green-Peace is still Green-Peace. It's probably just you. Being all chick-like and stuff. Besides, I rather not bring up the past. But she is kinda fun to hang out with…" Looking away, he started to blush about what he just admitted to Alex.

"Careful Romeo. I didn't think she would give us the time of day. But look at us now. She's really is something!"

"Yeah. Let's just keep talking about how wonderful Cause Girl is. Whatcha want Lexi?" His voice getting gruff, talking about Emma and the past.

"Well, I was thinking…since she practically lives with us now. I was thinking she should be a part of us. Our little group, ya know? And she really means something to me. Pretty please!" Pulling out the puppy dog eyes on this occasion.

"Lex! You have no clue what you're asking! I'll think about it. Just so you know. She has to be brought in by all of us. And now you and Sean are probably shoe ins!" Slightly glaring at his ex, even though they were still pretty close to each other.

"Thanks Jay!" Running off, not before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

**&With Emma&**

"She's just so.." Pausing to find the right words. "Perfect!" Sean Cameron was talking to Emma, while walking to their lockers before they left for the day.

"It's just Manny! You have known her since forever! Why the sudden change?" Emma was curious. Her and Sean had gotten close in-between everything that had happened. Even though they both agreed they probably wouldn't work out dating-wise, they did love each other. They figured out that the love was more like brother and sister at the most.

"Emz! Wait for me!"

Emma turned around to see Alex running up to them in the usual black cargo pants and white wife-beater. She smiled.

"Lexi! Haven't seen you all day! What's up?" Emma smiled while opening her locker and putting her things away. Emma had begun to depend on Alex even more since they had become friends.

"Looking good! Trying to impress someone? Is his name Jay?" Alex asked, smirking. She knew the truth, she never gave her heart to Jay for a good reason. Even when she never really felt for him, it just seemed right for them to go out. She looked at Emma's outfit. An olive-green hoodie with a light yellow undershirt and pants with a fabric white stripe going down the sides. She felt a pang of jealously when she noticed a slight blush on Emma's cheeks. Quickly shoving that though out of her mind, she hugged Emma and Sean. Waiting for them to finish putting their stuff away, she patiently tapped her foot on the floor. When they finally finished, she put arms around both of them, giving both a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, someone's happy!" Emma stated, a light smile stuck on her lips.

"Yeah yeah yeah. I think I did something really good! Its not official yet, but I'm pretty sure Marco and Spin would agree! They love having you around. So, it's practically as good as gold! And I'm sure Jay wouldn't mind at all." She ended up jumping up and down at the thought. Squealing at the butterflies that appeared in her stomach at the months to come.

"Well, jeez Lex! Spit it out already! Some people have things to do later." Sean replied, slightly aggravated at the fact Manny was with Craig right in front of him, and holding closer than you would a friend.

"Oh shut it Sean! What's the good news Hun?" Emma had become closer to Alex and most people thought they were dating. Though they weren't, they both really didn't care what people thought.

"I asked Jay if it would be alright if you could join, officially, our little group. And is going to talk about it tonight, before the party!" She was jumping up and down, hugging Emma the whole time. Being part of the little group meant that she would have protection from things that she couldn't handle, and basically a second family. Though they did dabble in some things that weren't legal. That's how they made their money.

Emma just stood their, with her mouth open, gaping.

"Really?" She said on a light whisper. When her and Alex had started hanging out more, she started to see more of the little group, even helping sometimes. She did reap the benefits. A close knit group of friends that she could trust with her life.

Alex just nodded vigorously, a full blown grin on her face. Emma just squealed and hugged Alex.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Oh my god! I cant believe it! You're the best!" Jumping up and down, while clapping and squealing. People passing by, just staring at the blonde bombshell acting like she had won a million dollars. Though the little group meant more than any amount of money to Emma.

Suddenly Emma felt arms appear around her waist and a voice breathing against her ear.

"Well, well well. If aint little Emma. I could make you squeal like that. Make you moan my name, baby."

Turning around, just to come face to face with Peter Stone. The worst pervert in Degrassi history. Slapping him and walking away without a second thought. With Alex and Sean following her out the door, smirking back as he just stood there.

Alex, feeling feisty added.

"And don't mess with my girlfriend, ever again." Laughing as Emma heard and put her arms around Alex's middle. Glaring as Peter walked away, flipping them off.

Just as Jay appeared, from around the corner. An eyebrow raised at the lesbian affection from the two of them. Looking towards Sean for an answer. Sean just put his hands up in a mock surrender, laughing quietly.

"What did I miss?" A perverted smirk plastered against his boyish face. "I mean, if that's the reason you want her to join, its cool with me. As long as I get to watch!" A smirk on his lips. Chasing after the little trio to his orange Civic. Seeing Marco, and Spinner waiting already.

"Wait! How is my car going to fit all of you dweebs?" Laughing as they just glared at him.

"I guess I could sit on Lexi's lap. It doesn't matter to me, unless she minds?" Emma replied looking to Alex for an answer.

"Nah, you're not as heavy as you think." Laughing lightly as Emma blushed, remembering the bad time she had with her weight. "Light as a feather!"

As they all got in and Emma sat on Alex's lap, Jay turned on the radio. 'Date with the Night' By the Yeah Yeah Yeahs was playing.

"Well, Marco, Spinner. The topic of tonight is whether this little hell-cat should be apart of our little group. All in favor?" Jay looked in the rear view mirror, catching Emma's eyes then going back to watching the road.

Both Marco and Spinner look at each other and nodded.

"Duh! Of course! We love Green-Peace!"

Emma's eyes sparkled with the happiness of being excepted somewhere for once. She looked to Jay for his answer. Since he was the leader, it would depend on him. Giving him puppy dog eyes, to try and make it harder for him to say no.

"Oh, Green. Don't give me those!" Slowing his car as they neared The Dot.

As everyone got out, Jay grabbed Emma's arm. She looked at him questioningly.

"Give me a reason too." Jay whispered into Emma's ear, making sure to 'accidently' breathe on her neck making her shiver.

"And if I don't mister boss man?" Standing on her tippy-toes. Making sure to almost graze Jay's lip, making him bite them. "What if I did let you watch me and Alex? Maybe let you join." Letting her hips touch his for a second. Making Jay close his eyes and slowly open them, half-lidded.

"I think that's a promise, Green-Peace." Smirking as his eyes opened fully. He was playing around till he saw she was _actually _considering it.

Emma, still standing on her tippy-toes, then stole Jay's hat and walked away while smirking. "I'll think about it mister boss man." Turning around when she got a few feet away, but was still close enough so he could see her face, smirked and blew a kiss and added in a wink.

'_Damn, that girl knows how to work it.' _Running a hand through his hair, he walked towards The Dot, sitting next to Emma. Lightly grazing her inner thigh. And silently laughing in his hand at her glare. Whispering in her ear. _"You know you want me, Green-Peace. So no need to hide it. Teasing just makes it worse.  
_

Alex just looked at the show in front of her, slightly jealous. But still happy. That's when she knew that she had to get Jay and Emma together. Smiling an evil smirk, she knew she had her work cut out for her. Slipping her hand under the table, grabbing Emma's, squeezed it tightly. Looking towards Emma and smiled a reassuring smile.

* * *

_Well, that's the first chapter. Horrible? I haven't had any sleep for the past 18 hours. So it might not flow just yet. Any questions? Ask. The ending couple, is still being decided._

_But, I think it might be a gang, I don't have a name. So leave a review with a suggestion!_

_And yes, Emma and Alex are that close, so they don't mind._

_As always,_

_**AT**__ainted__**S**__tars__**N**__ightmare_


	2. I Just Want To Fly

Musical Undertones

**M**usical** U**ndertones

_**AT**__ainted__**S**__tars__**N**__ightmare_

_**Disclaimer: **__Don't own Degrassi nor any music in it or Kodak._

* * *

"_I Just Want To Fly"_

_-Sugar Ray_

_All around the world statues crumble for me  
who knows how long I've loved you  
everywhere I go people stop and they see  
twenty-five years old my mother God rest her soul  
I just wanna fly  
put your arms around me, baby __x2__  
I just wanna fly  
put your arms around me, baby __x2__  
dance a little stranger, show me where you've been  
love can make you hostage wanna do it again  
there's no time to think about the starting or the end  
we'll find out I'm told, my mother she told me so  
I just wanna fly  
put your arms around me, baby __x2__  
I just wanna fly  
put your arms around me, baby __x2__  
I just want to fly- __x2__  
__Bridge__  
all around the world, statues crumble for me  
who knows how long I've loved you  
everyone I know has been so good to me  
twenty-five years old, my mother God rest her soul  
I just wanna fly  
Put your arms around me, baby __x2__  
I just wanna fly  
Put your arms around me, baby __x2__  
I just want to fly- __x2_

Another song had ended, and this one had just begun to get played as the party at the ravine started to come alive. Laughter was heard from every which way you could look. The bonfire was roaring to life. Smiling couples and strangers staring at the vans, looking for a little action for the night.

An orange Civic pulled up, the gravel crunching under the weight of all five teenagers. The song had just begun to play and the night was still young. As everyone was getting out, Emma was pulled close to Jay and Alex. Stuck right in the middle, both of her friend's arms around her waist. Sighing as she leaned into the arms, she put her arms around the both of them.

Emma's tight black shirt stuck to her curves, making them stand out. Her short denim shirt was long enough to come down to mid-thigh, but not too short to look slutty. Plain old flip-flops to give her a regular teenager look. And no jacket to keep the chill out. Her long blonde hair standing out on contrast. Full lips pouting, and glossed to a high shine.

Jay in his usual black attire, baggy black cargo pants. A plain white wife beater thrown on. His messy hair hidden under his black hat, with his sunglasses smugly put on the hat. And a dark brown jacket thrown on, to keep the chill off. He walked with his arm, possessively around Emma's waist. Grabbing a hold of her skirts back belt loops, so that he walked behind her but still showing that she was with him and the gang Grassi.

Alex was wearing black baggy jeans and a white wife beater, a light red windbreaker thrown on, not too dressed up, and silently laughed at Jay's actions towards Emma. She knew that Jay wasn't good with words, but was better showing his feelings through his actions. As they approached their table, they sat in their usual spots.

Spinner and Marco on the ends with Sean and Alex sitting close to each other. Jay sat down, having his legs open as usual. His elbows resting on the table. They stared at Emma, waiting for her move. Smirking, Emma sat right in between Jay's open legs, on the lower level of the beaten, wooden table. Putting her arms on his legs, as though he was an arm rest. Everyone laughed as Jay just tried to act like it was nothing new and looked into the fire. Then he bent down to Emma ear, whispering. "_Trying to prove something, Nelson?" _ Lightly blowing in her ear and on her neck when she refused to answer his question. His deep laughter making vibrations in her ears. Pulling out a joint and lighting it, taking a puff, then passing it to Emma who did the same. As it went around, they all sang "_I just want to fly!"_ Laughing as they felt better then before.

Jay started to stand up to walk towards the coolers that were set out for anybody to get a drink from one. As he walked away, everyone laughed loudly. Someone walked towards them, putting a hand on their hip.

"Never thought I would see the day when Miss Emma Nelson would be sitting in between Jay Hogart's legs, without trying to suck him off. Getting another STD Emma? Collecting more bracelets? And Alex Nuñez just watching them. This is just great a Kodak moment." Amy just kept talking while looking at the little group. "Having an orgy after the party? What's the fag doing here? Trying to join Grassi and suck off Jay too?" Walking towards Alex, running her hand up her thigh. "Remember all the fun we had, remember honey? I miss you." Laughing as Alex glared back with hatred she never had seen before, not even when she got punched by her.

Alex, without hesitation, raised her hand to punch Amy, again. But smirked when Emma's hand got there first. Stopping Alex from hitting Amy, and then raising her own fist. Punching Amy and watching her fall to the ground. She hopped off the bench and stood over her. Spinner, Marco and Sean just looked on the fight with a look of surprise on their faces. Alex stood more than pleased at the situation.

"Don't** ever **talk about Alex or Marco that way." Not giving her room to answer, and kicking her in the side. "And if I remember correctly, you had more bracelets than I could ever have. And you are the one that gave it to him. Didn't you have different colour bracelets, sweetie? All the colours of the rainbow! I'm sorry, I heard when you tried to seduce Jay and he pushed you away like the slut you are." Laughing when Alex put her arms around her middle, her head on Emma's shoulder. Getting the hint she was trying to give. "And mess with my girlfriend ever again; there will be hell to pay. And stay away from Jay. Didn't anyone tell you? He's mine as well." Her eyes harden at Amy in front of her, trying to hide the bracelets on her wrists. Trying to untie them fast and hide the fact she had 23 on, and all different colours. But none were light-green. Both Emma and Alex made sure to check for that colour. Since they knew Jay had those bracelets, somewhere in the back of his closet.

Marco stood up, walking around the fight and up to where the coolers were. Letting Jay know why there would be rumors about him, Emma and Alex. Not before getting a drink for himself and Spinner. He sped up as he heard more shouting from behind him, knowing that Emma and Alex could handle it.

"Hey Jay. Cat fight between Amy and Emma and Alex! Emma just punched the shit out of Amy. And it's sorta about you too! Dude, its pretty awesome!" Marco smirked as Jay imagined the girls in bikinis, mud-wrestling.

"You sure they got themselves covered? Amy has been known to hang with that gang Hurst. And I don't feel like fighting tonight with Towerz." Grabbing three beers, and walking back to their table. Smirking as he saw Emma and Alex standing above a cowering Amy, while holding onto each other. It made happy when they turned around at the sound of approaching feet, both smirking at him. Coming closer, he saw the damage Amy tried to create. "What did the skank try and pull?" Smirking at the pain in Amy's eyes. He felt bad, but she tried to take away everything he loved and gave **him** the STD. He had every reason to be pissed at her. She had even tried to seduce him, when she knew he was high and didn't even remember her face, but he somehow knew not to go in that van with her, luckily Emma had been there to bring him home. Laughing as he gave Emma and Alex the beers in his hand. "Let's get some business done, leave Skanky McSkank alone for tonight."

Giving Jay a solder's salute. "Yes sir." Then giggling. The girls walked behind Jay, hand in hand. They went back to the seating arrangement, this time with Alex and Emma on the bottom level. Alex sighed and laid her head in Emma's lap. Emma started to run her fingers through her hair and laying her head against Jay's leg. Yawning and then shivering slightly, she felt someone put a jacket on her shoulders. Looking up, seeing it was Marco's.

"Thanks sweetie!" Laughing as Marco turned red, but nodding back and returning to his conversation with Spinner and Sean.

The music turned to '_I'm in love with a Stripper – T-Pain'. _ Laughing as the music revived her energy, and took a sip from the beer Jay had brought her. Feeling the rancid taste of beer running down her throat, she felt a voice at her ear. "_Hey Greenpeace. Getting tired? You can go in my car with Alex, since you shouldn't be alone since that thing with Amy. But we do have some business we need to take care of, I wouldn't mind though." _ Smiling at how sweet he was being, but gently shook her head 'no' and asked him to dance with her. "Me, dance? You gotta be kidding! Dance with Lexi." Then in her ear, he whispered huskily. "_We can do that night thing." _Laughing as she turned around and stuck out her tongue at him. "Careful, I like my girls freaky!" Then everybody laughed, as Alex and Emma stood up and started to dance closer to the music. Slightly grinding on each other, grinning at Jay. Emma started to bend over and touched her toes and brought herself up while wiggling slightly. Both Emma and Alex laughed at the look on Jay's face. He started walking towards them, slowly, with a sexy smirk plastered on his face.

"_Lex. Let's make him jealous!"_ Emma whispered to her close friend that was in front of her. Suddenly she felt arms pull on her hips and instantly knew it wasn't Alex's, so it had to be Jay. She made sure, then grinded her hips on him, making him bite his lips. Seeing his reaction, she giggled. And then the music switched to '_Next To You – Buckcherry'_

_Alright, Ah  
Coming to you hunny on eastside running and I ain't got time to waste  
Jumping into the car in the backseat lovin' but you keep me on a chase  
I've been trying all night long,  
I put up with your favorite songs all night  
Tempted by your tainted love  
I surely like the way you come inside my crystal ball, what can I do?_

_Is it true what they say, you won't give it away  
And I don't know what to do to get next to you, next to you  
Every night, every day, you just brush me away  
Tell what should I do to get next to you, next to you._

_I've been trying all night long and I wanna get next to you  
I wrote about you baby in this song, cause I wanna get next to you  
Next you!_

_Better than Kool-Aid  
Sweet ma, buttercup baby's got a pretty face  
I gotta have it and it's another bad habit and I hope I'm not here too late  
I've been trying all night long  
I put up with your favorite songs all night  
Tempted by your tainted love  
I surely like the way you come inside my crystal ball, what can I do?_

_Is it true what they say, you won't give it away  
And I don't know what to do to get next to you, next to you  
Every night every day you just brush me away  
Tell what should I do to get next to you, next to you._

_I've been trying all night long and I wanna get next to you  
I wrote about you baby in this song and I wanna get next to you, next to you_

_Spend my money  
Teasing me honey  
What should I do?  
When you going to show me?  
I think you owe me  
Come on baby, see it through._

_Ohh next to you  
Next to you  
Next to you ohh_

_Is it true what they say, you won't give it away  
And I don't know what to do to get next to you, next to you  
Every night every day you just brush me away  
Tell what should I do, what should I do, what should I do  
To get next to you, next to you, next to you_

_I've been trying all night long cause I gotta get next to you_

Soon, everyone was near the car that was playing the music, just watching the sandwich of Alex, Emma, and Jay. Amy just stared at Emma, giggling in the middle of the sandwich. Her jealousy grew and grew. '_That's supposed to be me, after all I have done for them. I brought them together. I was with them both! I'm going to get that little blonde bitch, even if it kills me.'_

The threesome just kept dancing, ignoring all the stares and glares they were getting. Jay, feeling more confident than usual, caught Alex's eye and nodded. Pressing his lips against her neck. Emma could of melted if it hadn't been for Alex pressed her lips against Emma's own lips. Closing her eyes and kissing back. Grinding even harder against both Alex and Jay, she moaned at the sensation she was getting in the lower parts of her stomach.

"Jay! Dude, its Sean!" Marco's voice brought them out of their little world. And he sounded worried.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_I really like this story so far, and its flowing much better now. Cliffhanger, much?_

_**NEED REVIEWS.**__ Just let me know if I'm screwing up majorly or anything. And just to say hello. Thanks!_


	3. Think Twice

Musical Undertones

**Musical Undertones**

**ATaintedStarsNightmare**

**If you don't review, I have no idea if the story is worth continuing! **

**DICLAIMER: I DON'T OWN anything, 'cept for the names you don't know.**

* * *

"_Think Twice"_

-Eve 6

_When all,  
Is said,  
And done,  
And dead,  
Does he,  
Love you,  
The way that I do?  
Breathing in,  
Lightning;  
Tonight's for fighting.  
I feel,  
the hurt,  
so physical._

_Think twice before you touch my girl.  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn.  
Think twice before you touch my girl.  
Come around, come around,  
No more.  
Think twice before you touch my girl.  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn.  
Think twice before you touch my girl.  
Come around,  
No more._

_She spreads,  
her love;  
She burns me up.  
I can't,  
let go,  
I can't get out.  
I've said,  
Enough,  
Enough by now.  
I can't let go;  
I can't get out._

_Wait 'till,  
The day,  
You finally see,  
I've been,  
Here waiting patiently;  
Crossing,  
My fingers,  
And my t's.  
She cried on my shoulder begging please._

_Think twice before you touch my girl.  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn.  
Think twice before you touch my girl.  
Come around, come around,  
No more.  
Think twice before you touch my girl.  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn.  
Think twice before you touch my girl.  
Come around,  
No more._

_She spreads,  
her love;  
She burns me up.  
I can't,  
let go,  
I can't get out.  
I've said,  
Enough,  
Enough by now.  
I can't let go;  
I can't get out._

_What is it you really want?  
I'm tired of asking._

_You're gone; I'm wasted._

_When I,  
Showed up,  
And he,  
Was there,  
I tried,  
My best,  
To grin,  
And bear,  
And took,  
The stairs,  
But didn't stop at the street.  
And as we speak,  
I'm going down._

_'Cause she spread,  
her love,  
and burned me up.  
I can't,  
let go;  
I can't get out.  
I've said,  
Enough,  
Enough by now.  
I can't let go;  
I can't get out._

_Think twice before you touch my girl.  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn.  
Think twice before you touch my girl.  
Come around, come around,  
No more.  
Think twice before you touch my girl.  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn.  
Think twice before you touch my girl.  
Come around,  
No more..._

_Last chapter:_

"_Jay! Dude, its Sean!" Marco's voice brought them out of their little world. And he sounded worried._

The little threesome broke out of their trance, brought back to the noisy world. Rushing up, following Marco, pushing against the crowd. Suddenly they came up the table hearing fighting and the screaming of Manny Santos. Just stopping and watching what was going on, Emma hanging off Jay's arm slightly behind him, Alex behind her, holding her back incase she tried to do anything.

"Sean! Stop! He didn't mean it! It just…slipped!" Holding one side of her face, and yelling at the sight of her crush and on-again-off-again boyfriend fighting at the ravine.

"Manny! He hit you! He slapped you. It's not alright! I bet it has happened more than once!" Sean took a moment to look back at Manny, then looking back at a bloody Craig, he decided a punch in the gut would be the ending and he just walked away. Not before grabbing Manny's hand and taking her up to the orange Civic. Anger evident on his face. "Manny. I know for a fact he's abusive, Emma doesn't know, does she? Let me see them." His voice grew softer with each word, looking straight at Manny's eyes. The tears appearing on her face when he admitted he knew, she just broke down, slumping against the car in defeat, only to end up hitting the ground.

"I thought he loved me, Sean. He said so. He bought me flowers and necklaces after it happened the first time. Spent a whole month making it up to me. It got worse when I caught him sniffing coke with his friends. He just walked up...and...And he slapped me. Right in front of his friends. They laughed and asked if they could have a go. I thought about telling Emma last week, that I had broken up with him. He said he wanted to talk here…he pulled me in a van and kept kicking and punching me in the stomach. Saying it was because he thought I was pregnant again. And when had sex, he would threaten me about killing the people I loved. I stopped letting him touch me after that." Tears were just falling at the memories appearing in her head. "He kept talking about jealous he was… Even though I know he was cheating on me with Ashley. He made me feel disgusting. He used me. He would get off on hurting me." Manny finally had the guts to look Sean in the face. He looked beyond pissed off.

**Sean's POV. Sean's POV. Sean's POV. Sean's POV Sean's POV Sean's POV**

As I bent down on my knees, in front of Manny. I kissed her forehead, to show that I cared. Her beautiful brown eyes looking up at me, made my heart skip beats. Till I saw the hideous bruise that Craig had given her. Putting a hand around Manny's round face, I slightly rubbed her bruise with my thumb. Kissing her hair, and murmuring, "_It's alright baby. I'm here. It's going to stop."_

"SEAN! Oh my god! Manny!" Alex and Emma's voice interrupting the moment. Jay being pulled by both girls with a smirk on his face and raised eyebrows. Till he saw Manny's bruise. She had been like a sister to him after Emma started hanging out more.

**Regular POV Regular POV Regular POV Regular POV**

Emma and Alex rushed towards Manny, helping her stand and getting her in the car. Running their fingers through her hair and rubbing her back. And saying all the things the broken girl deserved to hear.

"Hey Jay. We are getting his ass back, right?" Spinner and Marco had caught up with everybody, after giving Craig a few more kicks and hits and were breathing heavily. The whole group thought of Manny like a little sister that they had to protect.

"If I'm not mistaken, he put his hands on a woman. More than once! And it was my little sister. Something is going to be done. You can count on it." Jay's faced turned serious as he caught sight of Manny again. "Everybody in, and I don't care how. We are going home right now. Screw that shit with Peter and his little crew." Getting his cell phone out of his pocket and dialing a few numbers. "It's Jay." Waiting for a reply. "We aren't going to make it tonight, but we are going to have to get together and deliver some fuckin' justice!" Closing his phone and shoving it in his pocket and waiting for everyone to get some-what comfortable in his car, hopped in and sped off.

As the car sped around through the ravine, going to the exit, Marco turned up the radio. "_Think Twice – Eve 6'_ played on the station. Laughing silently, as he thought of Manny and Sean. Turning back to the little group in the back, wondering how they all fit in the car.

"Think twice before you touch Sean's girl!" Laughing as Manny turned red and turned to Sean, asking for an answer. Sean just blanched and looked out the window. Alex and Emma getting the hint let her go to the other side of the car, getting comfy in each others embrace. Looking towards Jay the whole time. They looked over to see Spinner looking uncomfortable with Manny climbing over him to get to Sean. Mumbling under his breath. "_Jay needs to get a new car. It's just too crowded!"_ Everyone laughed, except for Manny and Sean, staring into each others eyes.

"Am I really your girl Sean?" Manny had hope in her eyes, the mark on her face slowly fading, but still noticeable.

"Yeah. It hurts me to see you hurt, Manny. I really like you" Sean's voice was soft under the chatter of everyone in the car, trying to ignore the soft in front of them. The soft look in his eyes that was only held for the people in his heart. Mostly the girls in Grassi. He sighed, looking at Manny with a soft look on his face.

"You mean the world to me, and I wouldn't change a thing about you." Manny's eyes locked onto Sean's eyes, drifting down to his lips and back up. Smiling the beautiful smile that made Sean always melt, no matter how his day was going.

Getting courage from somewhere inside of him, he slowly closed the distance between him and Manny. Lightly pressing his lips against hers, and smirking when he felt her kissing him back. The kiss last for a few seconds, but they both pulled back fast and red in the face when they heard the whole car hooting and hollering, and making kissy noises. Laughing as both Sean and Manny were still getting redder. As she climbed into Sean's lap, she knew things were going to get better.

As Emma and Alex watched, they saw Manny's smile and got instantly happy for her. Alex's hand around Emma's waist and gently dragging her nails against her back under her shirt. Emma just kept talking to Marco, but scooted closer, if possible, into Alex. Turning around, so she was facing Alex, she gave her a large, love-filled smile. Alex felt like she was glowing, being able to get Emma to smile like that. Then as she started to turn back to Marco, she quickly turned around and caught Alex's lip in a gentle kiss. Alex closed her eyes and kissed her back, opening her lips against the kiss and running her tongue over Emma's lip, asking to be let in. Emma giggled, but opened her mouth. Meeting Alex's tongue and massaging it with hers. This went on for several minutes before they got interrupted by Jay's slightly jealous and husky voice.

"Having fun without me girls?" Laughing as they stopped and turned red. "But when we get home, you two need to come with me to my bedroom. Get those dirty, horrible, but extremely hot and sexy thoughts outta ya heads. We all know you guys are just using me for my body." Winking at the implication his sentence portrayed.

When it calmed down, everyone just sat back and relaxed as much as they could. Letting the idle chatter take their minds off tonight's events. The drive wasn't that long and soon they arrived at the place they called home. As they all got out in one piece, they hustled toward the huge 3 story house that Jay's aunt and uncle had given him once learning about his parents. Just opening the door, everybody just walked in. Saying hey to Rachael, Mia, Ryan, Derek, and Danny who were watching a movie. Without even turning around, they just said hey back and kept watching their movie. That was until Mia turned around to check out why everyone was grumpy and saw Manny's face.

"What the fuck happened to your face Manny?" Hopping off the couch and standing in front of her, touching it lightly. "Who was it? I'll kick their ass." Then looking down at Sean's arm around her waist, laughing a little. "I swear if it was that Sinclair bitch, she's going to be on the ground in seconds. Her little sister will be digging her fucking grave."

By now, everyone on the couch migrated towards the people at the door. Looking at her for the answer. Seeing her tear-stained face, and trying to calm down Mia. Manny was trying to tell her not to make a big deal out of it, holding her head down in complete shame.

"It wasn't Heather, Mia. It was Craig." Her voice light and soft. Almost like she couldn't believe it either. Sean pulled her closer to him and rubbed her back. "It started when we got back together. He threatened to hurt the people I cared about if I told. When we broke up he kept calling me, sending notes, flowers, and asked me to give him a second chance. We went to the ravine; I was so sure he wouldn't try anything. He pulled me into a van. Punching and kicking me in the stomach. Yelling about how I was cheating on him, and was pregnant. I ran out, and saw Sean. I was almost there. But Craig caught up with me. He pulled me close to him and slapped me. I screamed and Sean heard and then beat the shit out of him. Then, you know the rest..." Letting her voice trail off. Facing the other way, looking at Emma and Alex, then down at the floor. "He said I was worthless." Her sob breaking the silence. "He said he would get me every time and I would never get away…" Feeling Sean's arms tighten against her, she smiled and turned back. "Luckily, this hunk saved me." A smile gracing her lips. She hugged Sean tightly and with all her passion.

Sean picked her up and started to go up stairs to his room, to calm his beauty down. Feeling things he had never felt, loving the way him and Manny just seemed to fit together. He was going to make her feel better, it just killed him to see her upset.

Mia just turned to the rest of them, eyeing Emma. "Why didn't you stop it? How couldn't you of known? Too busy making goo-goo eyes at Peter?! To busy trying to be there for little miss lesbian here to notice when your so-called best friend was getting beat by her boyfriend?" Disgust and hatred in her voice, everyone just stared wide-eyed at her.

With shame in her voice. "She never told me, Mia. I tried to be there for best I could. She was always off with Craig. I even suspected something and she acted outraged that I would even think of it. We stopped going swimming, probably so she could hide her bruises. I never saw one on her face. I swear if I had known, you think I wouldn't have done anything? She never got the chance to tell me that they broke up. If I had known, I would have killed him. So go ahead, blame it on me Mia. I know that what you have wanted a reason to hate me, other than the fact that Alex won't even look at you the way she does me." Ending her speech with such malice never heard from her before, she walked away with stunned Alex behind her. Jay taking the lead and walking up the stairs to the master bedroom which just happened to be his. Laughing as Mia just stared wide-eyed at the threesome walking to Jay's room. Her stupidity catching up with her, blanching as she walked downstairs, no doubt to get high. Everyone else just laughed and jumped back on the couch.

As the three got to Jay's room they turned around to hear a light giggling from the end of the hall, Sean's room. Smiling as Jay opened his door, flipping on the light, and picking up Emma and gently dropping her under him. "_Wow, its sexy seeing you get all mad like that. Almost jumped you right then and there. And no one can do that to me." _Jay practically growled in her ear, while grinding his hips into hers. Watching her bite her lips, while looking at him turned him on, surprising him since he got more action than this before. Suddenly kissing her neck, while biting and sucking a spot on her neck, leaving a hickey. Glowing at the fact he made her squirm and thrust her hips into his. He moved to her lips, kissing them. Opening his mouth and biting Emma's lips and pulling back slightly, while she moaned. Smirking as he did it again, this time moving a hand down her sides. Steadily sucking on her bottom lip.

"Did you just bring us up here to have fun with Emma? Or for a real reason?" Alex interrupted the scene, coughing. Admitting to herself that watching this was slightly turning her on. "Let's not beat around the bush, let's just nip it in the butt."

Sighing, Jay got up a little, so now he was straddling Emma. He saw the angry glare Alex was giving him. So he stood fully up and going to sit in the chair in front of the bed. Waiting for Alex to sit on the bed, next to a flustered Emma, before he began. Noting her swollen lips, he prided himself on it.

"Since that little show at the ravine, everyone is going to target you guys. Hurst and maybe even Craig's little crew. And I don't want ya'll to get any crossfire. So you guys are probably going to have get the Grassi tattoo. It would kill me if something happened to ya'll. Or you could my name tattooed on your ass, then only I could see it." Smirking as Emma laughed. "Then it's settled. You guys and probably Manny are going to have to get the girl Grassi symbol. Four cherries with Grassi under it, right around your necks." Squinting, getting ready for both Alex and Emma to yell at him. Opening one eye slightly he saw that were just sitting there, with their eyes opened wide and their mouth in an 'O'-shape. "Trying out for blow-dolls? Say something!" Ducking as a pillow was thrown at him, sighing as he came over towards them. "You guys, you two and Manny have to do it! Or else have to have someone follow you everywhere. It gives a little protection. Though it would be hotter to see Emma with my name on her lower back." Smirking at the blonde's blush, till her reply.

"What if I wanted Alex's name there? Or even Sean's!" Laughing at his jealous glare. "I don't think I'm even old enough to get one. I'm only 17!" Biting her fingernails while looking at Alex for an answer. "I don't know. It could make someone know we were Grassi and target us even more." Pulling her knees up near her face. Sniffling a little. "I'm scared, what if Craig comes back with his crew? What if he wants revenge for what happened to him at the ravine? What if he hurts her again? What if these tattoos make life even tougher? I would get one, but does it have to be on my neck?" Lifting her head, staring at Alex's worried face and Jay's comforting one.

Jay knew what Emma was going through, he had just become a gang leader over 2 years ago, but it still got to him. Walking over to Emma and laying right beside her, closing his eyes. Opening them slightly when he felt a head lay on his chest, it was Emma's, her eyes closed and she sighed. He was just about to close them when he felt another head lay on his other side, it was Alex's. Slightly confused, but the none-the-less the lady's man, put his arms around them both. Rubbing Emma's side to try and calm her down, kissing the top her head. Closing his eyes and trying to settle down and rest, but the light just burned in front of his eyes. Alex must have been thinking the same thing, because he felt her get up and the light turned off, but this time Alex didn't rest her head on his shoulder, she didn't even go back to the bed. Emma pulled herself up, as did Jay, who started to pace in front of his bad.

"I guess I should get one, how about running down my side, down to my hips?" Emma looked over to Jay for an answer. "It would say Grassi. I just want to get this over with, if this is going to happen. And to re-enforce it, a little Grassi around the back of my neck, at the base." Jay hadn't seen her look this vulnerable since the shooting. He just couldn't help himself; he walked over to her and sat beside her. She laid her head in his lap and he just stroked her hair, sighing to himself. Alex walked over; she was standing at the light switch. "I'll get one on the back of my neck, at the base. Small letters though. It's for the best Emma." She walked over to them, sitting behind Emma, so she could rub her back. She knew that Emma was still pretty innocent and not used to this whole thing, but she was getting used to it.

"I know, I'm just confused about this whole night." Embarrassed about bringing up the past, especially Jay's and Alex's relationship. "I just know I like you both, and it's pretty new to me…" Her face red, happily hidden from view.

"Uhm, I don't know. I just went with the flow, I guess." Jay's smart-ass attitude gone for the moment. Looking to Alex for an answer. "What does this make us? A one-time thing or something more real?"

"I think, it should be a real thing, don't you agree Em? I just can't get enough of your lips." Laughing as she heard Jay take a deep breath. "It's going to be hard, but I think we could try it, if doesn't work, it just doesn't work. No hard feelings? I mean I haven't felt anything for Jay, since ever. Maybe he can prove he's worth it."

Emma was just surprised, new to the whole idea of two lovers, one a girl! But she felt something for them she hadn't felt, ever. "I'm in." Laughing as she felt wonderful for admitting her feelings.

"Being able to date one hot chick is good enough for me. But two? Uh, duh! Of course I'm in. In more ways then one." Laughing as Alex smacked him lightly in the back.

Emma just stood up, yawning and taking off Marco's jacket. Throwing it over a random chair in the room. Turning around, she got an idea. Walking over to the stereo and pressing play, hoping for the best. Luckily '_Grind on Me- Pretty Ricky'_ was playing. She walked over to Jay, pushing him lightly so his back hit the bed. Crawling on top of Jay, and then catching Alex's lips in a heated make-out session. After a few minutes, Emma had to breathe. Breathe heavily, she saw Jay smirking at the scene in front of him. Emma caught his lips, biting and sucking on his bottom lip. He happily let her in his mouth. Exploring his mouth, getting to know it. She started to massage his tongue with her, then pulled back. Resting her head against his forehead, then going back down to his lips. Sucking on his bottom lip, making it slightly swollen. Then sitting up and watching as Alex and Jay started to have heated make-out session with familiarity. Suddenly she felt hands on her hips, pulling her even closer into Jay's hips. Slightly bucking his hips and nearly fainting at the sensations. Alex looked up at Emma, watching her roll and grind her hips on Jay. Smirking as she saw her new girlfriend moan, looking at her with a lustful stare. As Emma started to pull off her own shirt and throw it over her head, a knock on the door interrupted everything. All three looked to the door with hatred in their eyes.

"Hey Jay. Is Emma in there? I want to tell I'm sorry for saying those things to her this evening…" Mia's voice penetrated the thick wooden door and over the music, which was that loud anyways. Knocking again, she thought that they couldn't hear over the music and the thick door.

Emma, ever the good girl, pulled one of Jay's shirts on, which was lying around. Opening the door, with a very unhappy look on her face. "Yes Mia? I forgive and all that good stuff. Anything else? We could talk over breakfast tomorrow." Waiting for Mia to say anything else. She just nodded and looked down at Jay's shirt on Emma, not even wanting to know.

"Alright, over breakfast tomorrow. Sounds fine with me. Good night Emma."

As Emma shut the door and turned off the light and the music, saw that Alex had snuggled under the sheets next to Jay. Smiling at the dark-haired girl and her new boyfriend, she hopped in right next to Jay. "_You look much sexier than I do in my own clothes. Too bad it's going to be hitting the floor soon."_ Smirking against Emma's ear, then nibbling her earlobe. Smiling a heart-warming smile when she leaned into his touch, and when Alex snuggled even tighter to him.

"Night you two." It took a few moments before all of them were sleeping the night away. Knowing tomorrow was going to be painful for two favourite girls, he held even tighter as sleep overtook him.

As the sun started to shine its hardest, the alarm in Jay's room started to go off, waking the teen's from their blissful sleep.

"Jay, please turn it off! Can't we just skip today? I'm so sleepy." Yawning as she finished the sentence. Alex smacked Jay lightly, jolting him from his sleep.

Turning over and spooning Emma, ignoring Alex. "Emma's closer." His whine making Emma laugh and turn off the alarm.

"Come on you two. I'll make breakfast, besides I need to go today." Emma's voice breaking through their sleepiness, especially when she said she would make breakfast.

"Damn, I forgot, I think that Ashley chick wants me to meet her in the alley after 2nd today. Wanna help me not go? I don't even know if it was her…" Jay's voice almost smothered by the comforters. "Please Emma, I really don't want to deal with her today." Sitting up on his elbows, still rubbing his eyes, his hair pretty much a disaster area, making Emma laugh.

"Hey, we could all go the beach, an entire Grassi skip day!"

* * *

_Whew. That's a lot of pages. Okay only 9, but still much longer than I'm used to. How did you like the little make out scene? I'm not used to writing stuff like that, but I have a good imagination! Thanks to __**Brooks's-Babey**__ for reviewing! And I pretty much have the ending planned, its just getting there that's going to be the problem. And yes, this story is going to have lots of drama! But lots of good old fashion threesome loving! Any questions or comments? Hit that review button!_

_-atsn_


	4. Modern Swinger

Musical Undertones

**Musical Undertones**

**ATaintedStarsNightmare**

**Disclaimer. I don't own anything, cept for the things that don't sound familiar.**

* * *

"_Modern Swinger"_

_-The Pink Spiders_

_She's out of luck and out of hope and out of cigarettes  
Misunderstood with naked pictures on the internet  
Her social deviance is teasing me and I know what I want  
And I'm really gonna really let her know  
That I like her but I just don't care enough  
To fool around with love_

_Yeah my baby's pretty as a car crash  
Sexy as a stinger of a hornet in your arm  
Just another modern swinger  
Screaming "catch me if you can"  
With a cigarette in hand and it's love  
Its heavy and it hurts and it's love_

_Strung out on blow  
She doesn't know why she's not feeling good  
Dropped out of school  
And now she's moving out to Hollywood  
Her reckless decadence is taking things a little too far  
And I'm really gonna really let her know  
That I like her but I just don't care enough  
To fool around with love_

_Yeah my baby's pretty as a car crash  
Subtle as a splinter  
Yeah my baby's smooth as sandpaper  
Warm just like the winter  
Screaming "catch me if you can"  
With a cigarette in hand and it's love  
Its heavy and it hurts and it's love_

_Staring at my shoes thinking of something to say  
But nothing's better than what silence is saying  
Every time I turn around  
She's always looking away  
It's just the nature of the game that we're playing_

_And I think I'm tapping out  
I think I'm gonna skip the title bout_

_Yeah my baby's pretty as a car crash  
Sexy as a stinger of a hornet in your arm  
Just another modern swinger  
Screaming "catch me if you can"  
With a cigarette in hand and it's love  
Its heavy and it hurts and it's love_

_Yeah my baby's pretty as a car crash  
Subtle as a splinter  
Yeah my baby's smooth as sandpaper  
Warm just like the winter  
Screaming "catch me if you can"  
With a cigarette in hand and it's love  
Its heavy and it hurts and it's love_

"_Hey, we could all go the beach, an entire Grassi skip day!"_

"I have to meet my mom, after school today. She's giving me a present, said it's something I missed when we came back to Canada. Since it's close to Dylan's, I'll just catch a ride with Marco." With that, she simply walked out the door, and over to her room which was close enough to Jay's room. As she walked over to her closet, she thought about how Jay could get this place.

Jay's aunt and uncle were pretty much super rich. When they got a call from Jay's mother, begging and pleading them to take care of him, they knew something had to be done. They knew his mother wouldn't leave his father, no matter what, so they decided to get Jay out of there. Since Jay just turned 18 that month, he could legally have his own place. Figuring that he would rather live by himself than with his abusive dad, they bought him a large house, practically a mansion. Giving him a steady amount of income, just incase anything happened to him. Knowing about his past, and what his future was going to be, they wanted him to be ready for anything that could happen, involving money.

She laughed, instead of being alone; he used the extra rooms for his close friends. Walking to the bathroom with her things in hand, she took a shower. The best thing, she thought to herself while putting on a pair on jeans and a tank top, was the garage. It was huge and she loved spending time down there, playing around with cars. The only people who knew about her slight obsession were Sean and Marco. Both of them catching her messing around with their cars, fixing the motors and what-not. Laughing to herself again, as she applied lip-gloss to her already full lips. Putting her hair in a messy bun, she walked towards Jay's room. She causally opened the door, peeking over the side. Giggling with a smile gracing her lips as she saw her two favourite people still sleeping. Tip-toeing over to the chair where she had thrown Marco's jacket, then hearing her name being called lightly. She glanced back then smiled a loving smile.

"Emma, its too early to be up." Using his whiny voice, trying to get her back into his grasps under the sheets. "Come back to bed, we can visit your ma later. We are supposed to go the beach today anyways. Just tell Spike and Snake what happened to Manny the other night, I'm sure they would understand." His head peeking over the covers and he started stretching his arms.

"Jaaay. I cant. Unless you give me a reason to skip school?" Laughing as Jay sighed in defeat, lying back down. Walking over to the bed, kissing Alex's head and not noticing she was leaning over Jay, who just happened to open his eyes at her footsteps. His first and only thought: _BOOBS_. Coughing, so Emma would notice he was awake. Laughing as she just stared down at him.

'_He is so adorable when he just wakes up for the third time.'_ Emma couldn't help but smile at him. Then noticing where his eyes were looking. "Perv." Her eyes narrowed at him, hitting him in the head lightly. Sitting on the bed, so she could lay on Jay's chest, looking right at him. As he raised his eyebrows, she just stuck out her tongue, and laughed lightly. "Would you like to come with me to get my surprise? I think I know what it is, and I would love for you to see it first. Pretty please. I might even shower with you." Winking her eye at the implication. Jay just stood up at the word 'shower and with you.'

"Really? Didn't think Greenpeace was a bad girl." Laughing at when she stuck her tongue out at him, getting up and walking to his dresser, finding a pair of baggy pants for him to wear.

"Now go get clean! Please Jay, it means a lot to me! Lets just skip your little fantasy!" Emma threw his clothes on him and sat in the chair.

"Yeah, lets talk about yours." Jay winked as she blushed, starting to stand up and walk to the bathroom connected to his room. As soon as she heard the shower start, resisting the urge to go in there, hopped in the bed with Alex. Alex jolted from her sleep, taking a few minutes to remember what happened last night.

"Jesus Emma. I was sleeping!" Yawning then started to cuddle into Emma's embrace. "So, darling, what's the plan for today? Stir up some rumors at school?" Snuggling even closer into Emma's embrace, while Emma just rubbed her back.

"We could kiss Jay at different times, or just you and me kiss." Laughing at Emma's face at the thought of kissing her in public, it was a smile. "Wait, they already think we are dating, lets add Jay into the mix." An evil, but still sexy, smirk found its way onto Alex's face. Biting her lips and getting courage, she decided she would please Emma, to show how much the blonde girl meant to her.

Slowly moving her hands off Emma's stomach, and straddling her, she look into Emma's questioning stare and just kissed her. Lightly nipping at Emma's bottom lip and laughing in her head at her reaction, slipping her tongue in and massaging it with Emma's own. Running her hand down Emma's side, settling at her inner thigh, rubbing against her jeaned crotch. Looking up at Emma, noticing how her eyes were closed and how her breath was catching in her throat. Emma's heart speeding up, she had never experienced this before. Nipping at Emma's collar bone and leaving a mark on the other side of her neck. Emma just grabbed the sheets, surrendering to Alex's talented hands and lips. Alex went up her neck to her lips, leaving tiny kisses. Emma felt as if her skin was on fire, only Alex could stop it. But with each kiss on her skin, it was getting worse.

"Al…ex." Emma's voice was husky, something in it Alex had never heard, want and lust. Speeding her hand up, waiting for some sign that it was working. "I'm cumming!" Emma's breath got caught in her throat, and would of screamed if Alex hadn't been covering her lips with own. Riding the waves of pleasure, Emma caught Alex's lips, kissing them a passion that Alex had never felt before.

"I just cant leave you two alone, horny lesbians." A topless, dripping wet Jay stood, leaning on the doorway. Smirking as he looked at the flustered Emma flip him off, drying his hair while walking over to his two girlfriends. "And I'm going to gladly accept that invitation Emma, in fact, I'll hold you to it." Finding a wife beater from his closet and throwing it on, walked over to his beauties. Kissing them both on the lips and settling in the chair, staring them down.

"Jay, how long were you there?" As Alex got off of her and settled into Emma's lap, she faced him.

Walking up towards Emma, moving his head near her ear. "_The whole time babygirl."_ Laughing as she shivered at his hot breath hit her ear, biting her lips and gulping. As she stared up, she gave Jay the most lustful stare he had _ever_ seen. It made him weak in the knees, and stand up at attention.

"What's the plan for today?" Alex's voice bringing them back to reality. She sat up and started picking up random pieces of clothes that littered Jay's floor.

"Oh yeah, I guess I'll talk to Snake about Manny, and get my gift from my mom." Emma felt the added weight of Jay onto the bed, somewhere behind her. Sitting up and crawling over to Jay, straddling his waist, and smirking. "Going to shower Lex? Everyone took one, 'cept for you sweetie."

Still looking into Jay's eyes, drifting down, looking at his naturally pouty lips, and back up to his blue eyes. Capturing his lips, nibbling on his bottom lip, enjoying the way he dominated the kiss. Taking a breather, she felt his hands appear at her hips, pulling her down slightly and then just to throw him off, she rolled her hips. Laughing as he let a deep, throaty moan. Pushing her hips harder into him, watching as his eyes rolled back slightly. He slowly started to buck his hips, in retaliation to her. Seeing her take a deep breathe and slightly squeeze her thighs even tighter just made him even harder. His hands started to pull off her shirt, her hands helping him, throwing it next to them. He just stared up, marveling at his beauty, her black bra making her tan skin stand out more. He started to run his hands up and down her sides, and finally to her back, taking off her bra in one fluid motion. Throwing that next to them, started to run his thumbs over her nipples and pulling her closer, taking one in his mouth.

"Jaaaay." Her voice husky from the lust swarming in her. Her eyes closed in pleasure, and her hips rolling on top of him. Gasping as he swirled his tongue around it, and then moaning as he lightly bit on it. Looking down, her hands undoing his belt. Throwing it down to the floor when she had it off, starting to unbutton his pants.

"Daaaamn!" Alex's voice broke through their trance. Making both Emma and Jay look at her, with no shame in their eyes. A towel wrapped around her, but drops of water still hitting the floor. "Calling me the horny one Jay? I think that's Emma." Laughing as Emma started to blush, but still not getting off Jay. "We gotta get ready to go to school, to tell Snake and maybe go to the beach!" Alex's excited tone didn't escape the other two.

Emma bent down to Jay's ear, whispering. "_This doesn't count as my 'fuck you.'"_ Smirking as he got the same perverted smile on his face, kissing his lips. Grabbing her bra and shirt, stood up and walked over to Alex and gave her a smoldering kiss and just walked out the door to her room, topless. Alex just stood there with her mouth gaping slightly. Laughing as she heard Jay mutter something about her being a 'moment-ruiner and needing a cold shower'. As she walked to her own room, she couldn't wait to see what everyone would say.

Jay just sat there for a moment, taking a moment to catch his breath. Pulling his shirt back, and running a hand through his hair, wondering if his hat was in his car.

Suddenly '_Getting Some Head- Shawnna'_ started playing, he knew instantly who was calling him. Laughing when he door was pushed open, and Emma just stood there with her cell phone in her hand.

"Oh, that better not be my ringtone." Her eyes set to a death glare. Closing her phone and his phone stopped ringing. Rubbing the back of his neck, and looking the other way.

"Would you buy that I hadn't changed it since the whole ravine thing?" Getting out of bed and finding his phone in a pile of clothes and pressing call back, expecting to hear some lovey-dovey song. Instead he heard "_Brick House 2003 – Rob Zombie'_ start to play. Raising an eyebrow, while closing his phone, and walking over to her. She smirked and started to walk backwards, only to hit a wall. Pushing her legs apart with one of his knees and started to re-enforce the hicky he left last night, and then nibbling on her earlobe. '_Damn dirty girl, someone needs to punish you.'_ Smiling against her skin, and then kissing her lips. Then walked down to get some breakfast, leaving her to her own devices.

As he left, she took a breath and smiled to herself. Following his lead, but dialing her mother's number and waiting her to pick up.

"Hello?" Her mother's voice filling her with happiness.

"Hey mom, its Emma. I just wanted to let you know that me and Manny are going to take the day off. We find out last night that Craig was abusing her and I want to give her a day or more of rest." Her voice was strong, stronger than someone who was only 17.

"Do you Jay get him back?" Her mother knew of her lifestyle and wasn't at all ashamed of her daughter. Her own family had its share of mobsters, so it came naturally to them all. "If he didn't, we could tell Oli. He loves Manny like his own daughter." Even Spike loved Manny like a daughter. "If you are taking today off, when are you going to visit home, I have your baby here."

"Oh my God! Are you playing around mom? I swear, if you are!" Practically squealing that she was going to see her baby again. "I'll be over there as soon as possible, oh and don't forget to tell Snake so he doesn't worry. Love you mom!"

"Okay, it'll be here, keys under the mat. Love you too sweetie." As they both hung up, Emma entered the kitchen.

Looking towards Marco, and pouring herself a bowl of cereal and sitting on Jay's lap. "Hey Marco, think you could drop me off at ma's place? She's got my baby!" Glancing at Manny, when she said that, seeing her eyes light up.

"Yeah, need a ride back?" Marco wasn't really paying attention to the conversation, but everyone else was.

"Your baby?!" Everyone was shocked; Emma Green-Peace Nelson had a baby?

"Calm down! Manny, want to come with? We have seen her since Florida!"

As Manny nodded and cleaned her bowl, Emma just smiled.

"Uh, Green-Peace? You have a kid?" Jay's voice sounded hurt and confused.

"No worries Jay. Just wait." Quickly finishing her bowl of cereal and giving him a kiss on the nose. She stood up and pulled Marco and Manny with her.

"Tally-Ho!" Laughing with Manny, and waving bye behind her.

"What just happened?" Alex's voice brought everyone back to earth.

"Em has a kid!" Jay's shocked face soon matched Alex's.

* * *

_And the plot thickens? How did you like those little heated parts lurking in the middle? Thanks again for the 2 reviews! Made me stay up parts of the night writing!_

_Uhm, I hope I answered questions, but at the moment I'm just too tired to go back and look. Why, yes! I'm lazy! Why do you ask? Any further questions or comments? Hit that review button! _

_Would love to hear from any readers, new ideas, suggestions. Its all good with me!_

_-at__s__n_


	5. We Went For A Ride

Musical Undertones

**Musical Undertones**

**ATaintedStarsNightmare**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything, 'cept for things you don't know**

* * *

"_We Went For a Ride"_

_-FeFe Dobson_

_We went for a ride  
Undercover of the twilight  
And the traffic on the road  
And there's only you and I  
I hope we never get back home  
'Cause I'm feeling serenaded  
By the coming of the night  
And I wish we'd go forever  
And I wish we could just_

_Drive away  
We could drive away  
We could drive away  
Into the night_

_We went for a ride  
With your words of consolation  
And the trees of crystal white  
I'll be praying for a red light  
To extend this precious night_

_'Cause we both know where I'm going  
And we know it just ain't right  
But there's nothing we can do  
Except to keep on moving_

_Drive away  
We could drive away  
We could drive away  
Into the night_

_We went for a ride  
We went for a ride  
We went for a ride_

_We went for a ride_

_Here we are  
We are alone together_

_We went for a ride_

_Here we are  
We are alone together_

_Here we are  
We are alone together  
We went for a ride_

_Here we are  
We are alone together  
Here we are_

_Here we are  
We are alone together  
Drive away  
Drive away  
To any place faraway_

_Here we are  
We are alone together_

"_Em has a kid!" Jay's shocked face soon matched Alex's._

Paling as the news hit her and sliding into the chair Manny was just in. "She's a mom? Who's the dad?" Her mind just not grasping it, she looked over to Jay. "It ain't yours, is it?" She looked slightly worried, hoping with all her heart it was just a joke. Trying to learn to trust Jay would be hard, but she had to somehow learn again.

"No, she just went down on me once or twice." Turning red at mention the ravine and the things Emma did to him. "The only person that could be the dad is Sean. Since they did have relations." Wiggling his eyebrows and laughing when Sean just choked on his orange juice.

"It ain't mine! We would have noticed, how long has Jay had his eye on her? He would of totally noticed." Sean threw a piece of his bagel at Jay. "Besides, don't worry about it. When she gets back, she'll explain, you guys will be surprised." Winking, then going up stairs to shower, leaving everyone stunned and slowly returning to breakfast.

**&With Emma&**

As Marco pulled to a stop, giving Emma the evil eye. "Chicka, you are so devilish. Alex and Jay are going to flip when they found out." Shooing them out the car, after giving them a quick kiss on the cheek. And speeding off to meet Dylan. Both girls took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Gingerly switching her weight, slightly biting her fingernails.

As the door opened, Emma squealed. Flinging herself onto her mom, who she hadn't seen in a month or so.

"Alright, alright!" Spike hugged her daughter and turned to Manny with open arms. Hugging her than taking a minute to look at her face. Hatred appeared in her eyes. "Manny, I'm so sorry!" Sympathy in her eyes too, she knew from first hand experience the pain she was experiencing. Her own heart breaking, she was the one who had to deliver the news. "Manny, I know you are strong, but you might want to sit down at this. That Raddich mob has caught up with your parents, so they went into hiding. Me and Snake will legally adopt you, so you have a home and everything. They sent over you two's cars this morning and some money. I'm sorry Manny!" Manny just stood there, nodding while tears fell, though it was true she hadn't seen her parents in years, she cared for them. But Snake and Spike were more like her parents, so she didn't think it was any different.

Manny just nodded and slid down to the floor, Emma instantly by her side. Rubbing her back and telling her that her parents would be alright. Manny, feeling slightly better, looked towards Spike. "Where's my baby?" Spike smiled, nothing could keep Manny down.

As they walked to the garage, Manny surprisingly had a spring in her step. Spike thanked God that she was her uncle's favourite niece, otherwise they wouldn't be as rich as they were now. When they finally hit the garage, both Emma and Manny ran towards their cars, squealing then hugging each, all while bouncing up and down. Laughing as she gave them the keys and the girls revving their engines, while smirking. She knew that her girls would bring home some money and surprise the boys, waving as the girls set off. Luckily she knew how excited they would be and opened the garage ahead of time.

**&With Jay&**

Jay was getting anxious, which was a feeling he really hated. Calling Emma and Alex, telling them he would be working at Tony's. Needing to get his mind off of Emma's 'baby'. Taking a breath and setting out to Tony's.

Seeing a blue Acura RSX and a white Skyline GT R34 roll in to the garage, he started to get into his mechanic's outfit. Hearing the people get out and expecting some teenage boys, not Emma and Manny.

"What are you doing here and in this awesome car? Yeah, I'm asking the both of you." Jay walked over to Emma, letting her back herself onto the hood of her baby. Maneuvering himself so that his hands were touching the roof of the car, and Emma was trapped under him. Not that she minded much. "_Cheating already Emma?_" His voice sounded angry, but hurt.

"Of course not! Long story short, I got my baby back!" Her smile relieved Jay, though he still had her trapped.

"Really? Christmas present or did you earn it?" His smart-ass attitude showing, thinking that the girls had never raced before in their lives.

"Sweetie, I won this one and Manny's. She's getting better though." A smile finding its way on her face, as the memories rushed back and forth in her head. "Sean didn't tell you? I was in Florida, learned how and loved it every since. What's wrong Jay? Can't handle competition?" She smirked and looked up at Jay's reaction, practically calling him out on his manhood. "What's the matter Jay? Cat got your tongue?"

He had to admit, she was hot, sexy, and a tease and now she just told him she raced cars. Oh, he was totally in love. Without a second thought, he crashed his lips onto hers, nipping at her bottom lip. Smiling against the kiss as she gave in. Their feelings for each other seemingly canceling out the world. As they ran out of breathe, both of them felt a tingle playing on their lips.

"Ahem." Manny's interruption broke through their trance, bringing them back down to earth. "Jay, just make Emma's car go fast. Give him the keys, you said we had to go get tattoos?" Her eyes giving him a death glare. Rubbing his neck sheepishly, and holding out his hand for the keys.

Just as he was about to say something, they heard '_I Kissed A Girl – Kate Perry_' started playing. Jay just raised an eyebrow questioning Emma's ringing cell phone. Then he got an idea who it would be. "Alex?"

"Jay, is Emma dating Alex?" Curiosity getting the better of her. She just saw her and him get to close for comfort, now Alex's ringtone.

Jay didn't know how to handle the question, Emma having walked away to take the call minutes ago. Afraid for his two girls, he wanted to see how Manny would take it. "Does it matter?" He had started to open to the hood of Emma's car, and whistled. "This thing is loaded, I sure hope she knows how to drive it!" Walking over to the side and admiring the design. "Why did she get that? Its really unique. One of a kind?" His eyes looked up, bright and innocent, which made him adorable, Manny didn't see it though, being she was smitten with Sean.

"Well, seeing as how I was her first love and she was mine, I'm allowed to be jealous." Winking her eye at Jay, who just stood with his mouth open. "We were doing fine, till Sean came along, we had been going strong for about a good 3 years or more. So, are her and Alex dating? I heard about the sandwich at the ravine." Her eyes sparkled with fond memories of the past. "If she is, she just cheated on her with you." Her tone was not controlling nor demanding, just curious.

"Actually Manny, me, Jay _and_ Alex are going out. Giant threesome!" Laughing as Jay smirked and Manny laughed. Walking behind Jay and putting her arms around his waist and kissing his cheek. "Alex said she would meet us here and she would bring Sean. We gotta get the tattoos today. Oh and I'm getting my cartilage done." Her hands working their way inside of Jay's mechanic suit, running against his stomach, teasingly touching his lower stomach region.

"Nelson, you are so lucky no one is here today. I just might ravage you on the spot."

"That was the plan." Smirking against his back, then removing her hands. "So, did Manny tell about how smitten we used to be?" Giving Manny a soft smile. "I heard you calling my baby one of a kind, she better be. I drew that design myself." Smirking as Jay just stood there in shock.

"How lucky am I to have a street racer as a girlfriend?" Turning around and capturing her lips again. Moving his hands down and picking Emma up by her butt and lifting her onto the hood of her car. Letting his hands touch the hood, leaning down and slightly pushing her down as well.

"Can you two stop sucking face for five minutes?" Alex's amused voice rang playfully in their ears. Pulling up in her cherry apple red mustang and parking. "Who's sweet cars are these?" Wondering why Emma and Jay were fiercely making-out on them too.

"Blue one is mine and the white is Manny's." Laughing at Alex's shocked face, walking towards and giving her a kiss on the cheek. As Sean got out of the car, and just started leaning on it. Manny walked over to him and was pulled into his grasp. Giggling as he captured her lips.

"Jay, can we just get the tattoos over with? It kinda scares me." Emma's voice was small and almost nonexistent. Getting these tattoo marked her for life, when she would be a granny they would still be there.

"Yeah, just let me close shop and we can do it." Jay slid off the mechanic outfit and started putting everything away with Sean's help. As the girls piled into Alex's car, they soon discovered that Emma was breathing fast.

"Em, don't worry. We aren't even there yet! It'll be alright." Alex's reassuring voice helped Emma to calm down. As soon as Sean and Jay got into the car, Emma went straight to Jay's lap and laid her head down. "She's scared. Since I already have a tat, you can go with her. She needs someone there for her and since hers going to be the largest." As they pulled into the parking lot, Emma seemed to calm down a bit more.

As they walked in and talked about the design and what not, Emma was taking deep breath, this was pretty big for her.

As she lay on her side, they began to start. Wincing at the pain and listening to Jay whisper sweet nothings into her ear, and took a deep breath. It was about 3 hours later, and Emma's side had become pretty red, but the tattoo was done. Slightly limping she walked to the mirror. She grinned, the tattoo was beautiful. It started near her right breast and finished at her the beginning of her thigh. The tattoo's ending letters would be hidden by her pants, so she then sat back in the chair and got the "Grassi" in cursive at the base of her neck. As the adrenalin from her second tattoo kicked in, she let herself revel in it.

She sighed, she was also getting her cartilage pierced, as she took a deep breathe and looked into Jay's eye, she gave a nod. Jay, seeing them getting ready to stab in the needle, captures her lips in an attempt to free up her mind. He knew she would be aching for awhile, getting 2 tattoos and a piercing. Letting her dominate the kiss, and feeling her tense up he knew they had just finished.

"Thanks Jay." Her words meaning a lot to him, seeing her in pain for the past 4 or 5 hours just made him want to scream. As they walked out, with a limping Emma, they all just smiled and cuddled close to each other in the car. Going back to the garage, they all sat down on the hood of a random car.

"Hey, how about we all go for a drive to the beach?" Jay looked at Emma, who was lying on his lap with Alex under her legs. "Its only a five minute drive!" Everyone just shrugged, they were if they went, they would want to stay the whole day or even tomorrow. "I got the keys to the beach house!" Emma laughed at how much he wanted to go.

"Alright, since he's now begging and pleading for us to go, why don't we? We could spend the weekend there. We could bring the cars. Plus, it's the Friday, so no more school till Monday!" Everyone nodded, and started to go to their cars. "Why don't we just bring two? Its only going to be us." Sean, Manny and Alex all got in Alex's car and Emma and Jay got into his orange Civic.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that you Miss Emma, are trying to seduce little old me!" Laughing as she stuck out her tongue. As they settled into their seats, they pulled ahead of Alex, leading the way.

Instead of five minutes, it was actually a thirty minute drive, ending up Emma had fallen asleep. Laughing as he slowed to a stop and looked at the beach house. Oh yeah, he was really lucky to have rich relatives. Getting out and waking Emma, she grabbed his hand as they walked to the door. Traffic had started to thin out and soon Alex arrived about a good 40 minutes behind Jay's arrival. They stopped at a local grocery store and had bought some things they would need, food, and lotion for the new tattoos. As they got the bags out of the back, and walked in and put everything away. Alex, not seeing Jay on the couch or any other place, went to his bedroom, and opened the door. Smiling as she saw Emma, on her un-tattooed side, snuggling against Jay and his arms around her, the both of them sleeping. Quietly closing the door, she walked downstairs and showed Sean and Manny where they would sleep. The beach house, which only Jay's closest friends knew about, had two floors, three bedrooms, and two bathrooms. Since it was close to the beach, it has stilts under it, making it stand tall and giving them a great view. Calling Mia's cell, leaving a message that they would be back late Sunday night. As she opened Jay's door and snuggled against him on his free side she soon fall into a deep sleep.

As the sun started to shine its ray into the room, waking Jay from his sleep, he saw the Alex had slept with him and Emma last night. Gently getting up and walking down to the kitchen, surprised to see the food. Making breakfast and preparing it for everyone, they started to come down. First Alex, then Sean and lastly Manny.

"Where's Em?" Watching the bacon that he was cooking, and then looking at Alex.

"Still sleeping, I thought she needed more sleep, so I didn't bother her." Chewing a piece of toast and then sipping some orange juice. Alex had just gotten her plate and sat down.

"Guess I'll go wake her up." Throwing a dish rag over his shoulder and walking upstairs to his room. Slightly opening the door, he spied Emma still sleeping. Smiling as he walked over to her, shaking her gently. When she slowly opened her eyes he gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Good morning sleepy head." His voice soft and gentle, something Emma never heard from him before.

Talking into the comforter, but still audible. "Don't be getting soft on me Hogart." Flipping on her back, and smiling mischievously.

"Oh, don't worry Nelson. I never get soft." A smirk playing on his lips, kissing her on the lips.

* * *

_I decided that this chapter would end on a good note._

_Thanks to:_

_**Brooks's-Babey**_

_**coastiewife456**_

_**hooked-on-degrassi**_

_Links to cars in my profile._

_For reviewing all chapters. Any questions, comments or suggestions? Hit that review button._

_-atsn_


	6. Fuck Like A Star

Musical Undertones

**Musical Undertones**

**ATaintedStarsNightmare**

**Disclaimer, I don't own anything, unless you don't recognize it**

"_Fuck Like a Star"_

_-Porcelain and the Tramps_

_Haha,  
If there's a fucking problem with the fucking shit in  
this fucking song we can fucking edit it out for the fucking god damned radio.  
Fucking god damned cunt ass mother fucking bitch ass fuck face.  
Suck my big fucking black dick and I wanna see that ass clap, bitch._

_She puffs her lips on cigarettes and paces in the lobby  
Silhouettes of pure white skin  
A super in post-party  
She is the string that holds your fate  
The one that gets it started  
So if you've got the balls to fight then put your mouth around it_

_Oooh I know you're out of it  
Oooh I know you want it  
She fucks like a star  
All way to the top  
Mess with your head  
Make you want it  
Fucks like a star  
So rated R  
You'll do anything  
'Cause she fucks like a star, fucks like a star_

_Anorexic beauty queen with painted eyes so toxic_

_Centerfold erotic  
She's had a gram, a shot, a slam, enough to start a riot  
Everybody wants a piece  
But only I'm invited_

_Oooh I know you're out of it  
Oooh I know you want it  
She fucks like a star  
All the way to the top  
Mess with your head  
Make you want it  
Fucks like a star  
So rated R  
You'll do anything  
Because she fucks like a star, fucks like a star_

_Oooh she make you want it you want it  
Oooh you fucking love it you love it  
Fucking fuck like a star, star, star  
You fucking fuck like a star, star, star  
I'll fuck you like a star, superstar  
I'm gonna fuck you like a superstar star star star  
She fucks like a star  
All way to the top  
Mess with your head  
Make you want it  
Fucks like a star  
So rated R  
You'll do anything  
'Cause she fucks like a star, fucks like a star_

_I'll fuck you like a star, superstar  
Fucks like a star  
I'll fuck you like a star, superstar  
Fucks like a star  
I'll fuck you like a star, superstar  
Fucks like a star  
I'll fuck you like a star, superstar  
Fucks like a star  
I'm gonna fuck you like a superstar star star star  
Fucks like a star  
Fucks like a star  
I'll fuck you like a star, superstar  
I'm gonna fuck you like a superstar star star star  
Hahaha, haha_

"_Oh, don't worry Nelson. I never get soft." A smirk playing on his lips, kissing her on the lips._

Laughing as Jay tickled her thighs, he didn't want to touch her side just yet. "Jay! I can't breathe!" Her laughter ringing in his ears, it was angelic to him. Stopping so she could breathe, he laid down beside her. Smiling to himself when he felt that she snuggled into his embrace, kissing her forehead. "Jay, what are going to do today?" Her attention focused on him.

"I was thinking, since we _are_ at the beach and I know some people that could get you in, we should party!" Jay smirked and licked his lips in anticipation about all the girls that would be there. Planning a surprise for Emma and Manny, he would have to talk to everyone about it.

"What clubs would let a seventeen year old in there? Besides, I have nothing to wear!" Looking down at her shirt and seeing the angry red splotches still on her side, but hardly noticeable under the huge bandage and her tank top was lower than it should have been. She had taken off her pants the night before, so he was having problems trying not to ravage her.

Jay pushed the shirt down lower with his fingers, teasingly grazing his fingers across her breast. Laughing as she glared at him, and arched her back slightly. "Then you can go shopping Em." Removing his hand, and then going under her shirt rubbing her stomach and hips bones, teasingly going lower then coming back up. Smirking when she muttered tease and sat up, looking at the clock.

"Its only 10:45? I better get started on that shopping thing." Getting out of bed and gently pulling on her pants, giving Jay a kissing on the cheek. Both of them walked down the stairs, Emma walked over to Lex, giving her a kiss on the lips then stealing her bacon. Then planting herself on her lap.

"Well don't I feel the love? She's using me for my bacon." Laughing Emma stole another piece. Kissing the back of Emma's neck, she whispered into her ear that they needed to hang out more and that she missed her. She nipped at her ear, causing her to giggle.

Sean raised his eyebrows, he didn't know about the whole Emma, Alex and Jay thing. "What's going on here?" Laughing as Emma stuck out her tongue. "I know about Manny and Em, but Alex? You do find the weirdest people to like." Giving her a smile, as though he gave his 'blessings.' He knew that Emma and him had a bond that was strong enough to last this long, so he would get used to her girlfriend, he knew that they would be together for a long time. Sighing as he felt someone poke his side, looking over at Manny and raised his eyebrows

She just shrugged and went back to eating her breakfast. Glancing at Jay cooking some more food, formulating a plan in her mind. She grinned.

"Em, we should go shopping! You too Lex!" Her smile was contagious and soon Emma was smiling.

Alex looked at Emma, seeing her nod and got what she was trying to say. She was eating her 4th piece of bacon, which made Alex proud. Being there for her when she tried to control her weight which in turn almost killed her, it really worried Alex, and she had spent hours in the hospital trying to convince Emma to eat. Ending up, her and Jay got Emma to eat. She rubbed her back and stole a piece of her bacon. "I don't see any reason not to, oh yeah. I don't have any money with me!" Her voice slightly annoyed, sure she worked but she didn't have the kind of money to blow randomly.

"Don't worry about it sweetie, me and Manny got it." Emma looked at her girlfriend, gave her a reassuring kiss. "In fact, me and Manny have been needing to splurge and we'll buy everything. Don't worry about a thing." Giving Alex a stare as if asking her to say 'no'. Alex sighed; she knew she lost this round. As Emma and Manny both up to go the bathroom and get ready, Alex felt Emma pull her with her.

"Any problems sweetie? I honestly don't mind buying crap. I really want to spend time with you Alex. I really do like you. For some reason." Smiling as Alex stuck out her tongue.  
"Alright, I'll go!" Alex agreed, and smiled when Emma gave her a smile that almost made her melt on the spot. "Just as long as we try on lingerie."

"Oh, we are totally going!" Jay yelled from near the door, he was over to the table and heard that. "I want to see Emma and Alex in lingerie!" Laughing because he planned to let Sean catch him with Emma.

After the girls had primp as much as they could, they piled into the two cars, the girls in one and the guys in the other. Expecting that the girls would need two cars, since Manny and Emma had never-ending amounts of money to spend.

As they got to the mall, Jay took his spot, grabbing Emma's belt loops, while Alex held her hand. Sean was draped over Manny, who was holding Emma's other hand.

As the girls pulled the boys into Victoria's Secret, with no trouble getting them in there, they would spend the next 3 hours just picking out bathing suits and many sets of lingerie. They were all in the same, large dressing room. They didn't care about what they glimpsed, but rather just for the sake of being close to each, and their views were better than any mirror. One usually coming out to supply the girl's pile of clothes or to model the lingerie.

Emma ended up getting a sea-foam bathing suit, which had gold stars and a halter-top piece and a low-rise bottom. After trying it on and seeing its effect on Jay, she modeled it for Alex, who loved it. As for lingerie, she got two, a light green and a watermelon colored matching set with low rise bottoms and some little shorts to sleep in and a few camis.

Alex had been forced to be a model, but she secretly liked it. She got a black bathing suit, covered in white stars and a halter top and low rise bottoms. Getting a few pieces of lingerie, light red matching sets, and some shorts and camis.

Manny, who's face, was healing very nicely, it was a sickly yellow, but you could only tell if you looked really closely. Her bathing suit was exactly like the other girls, but this time white. She also got lingerie set in dark red and light pink matching sets. And a few camis and sleeping shorts.

Making the boys carry the bags, the girls wondered around the mall hand in hand. The older adults staring at them as if they were disgusting and shouldn't be holding hands, they saw and then Alex and Emma kissed, making it worse but making the teenage boys whistle. In turn making Jay and Sean glare at them while caring pink Victoria's Secret bags. As they walked around they went into Spencer's.

Jay, being dragged into the back, just laughed as Emma's lip captured his own, making them both feeling their lips tingling. Alex, lurking around in the edible panties department, pulled Emma close. Crashing her lips onto hers and both of them feeling as if they were flying. Taking a breath, Alex kissed her forehead and left.

"Tease!" Emma's voice reached Alex's ears and she turned around and smirked, talking Manny into buying some toys that they could all enjoy.

Emma walked back to Jay and Sean, feeling devilish, leaning into Jay and running her hands up and down his back. Nipping at a spot on his neck, loving the way he groaned. Grinning against his neck, knowing that he had his hands full and couldn't stop her or anything else he might of wanted to do, not counting on the fact he would drop the stuff. Running her tongue down his collar-bone and nipping at it, savoring every sound he made.

"Emma, what are you doing?" His voice husky with lust, dropping the bags and picking her up and spinning her as she giggled. Capturing her lips, running his tongue against her bottom lip, not excepting her to dominate the kiss. Nipping at his bottom, denying him entrance and reveling in the feeling of making him groan.

Wrapping her legs around his thighs and putting her forehead against his. She giggled. "I wasn't expecting that." Her voice a light whisper. "We should do that more often." Smiling at him and pecking his lips, then dropping down.

"I know something else that would be fun." Smirking as Emma hit him lightly on his chest. Walking over to the girls, not even looking back.

"Daaaamn. Wait, isn't she going out with Alex? She just cheated on Alex with you!" Sean was just confused, how does she go from smooching Alex to Jay?

"Dude, me and Emma are dating. All three of us are." Picking up the bags and turning to Sean, his mouth gaping wide open.

"You got Emma _and_ Alex? I taught you well!" Both of them bursting into laughter, suddenly both of them were being pulled out to the parking lot.

"We got you guys clothes for the next week! We also got everything we need. Lets go!" Manny's voice rushing the guys, all the while Alex was laughing with Emma.

**&Skip Ahead To After Them Getting Ready&**

Jay and Sean sat on the couch, waiting for the girls to come downstairs. They heard footsteps coming down the stairs, their breath catching in their throats. Manny followed by Alex and finally Emma.

Manny had on a light blue shirt that hugged her curves, a short white skirt that flowed, making her legs seem to go on for miles. Sean gladly got up to her, kissing her without hesitation.

Alex came down sporting a dark red shirt, and some skin tight pants that made her butt look even bigger. She never did like getting dressed out, and since she knew where they were going, it didn't matter to her.

Next Emma came down, Jay forgot how to breathe. Sean, completely caught up, didn't even notice. He looked from the bottom, up. Her tan legs ending in white high-heeled shoes, making her probably come up to his chin. Her short white skirt flowing at the ends, spinning made it fan out around her. A light green shirt that hugged her every curve, her blonde hair pulled back in a messy bun with little pieces hanging around her face. Her lips were set in a pout that made Jay want to go crazy. Her eyes watching him as though he was prey and she was the predator. Walking over to him, leaning up towards his ear.

"_Its pineapple. My lip gloss, I mean. Better hurry before Alex gets her third taste." _Her hot breath tickling his ear, without a second thought he bent down and let his lips go down meeting hers. Running his tongue across her bottom lip, nipping at it. Sucking on it as she groaned and opened her mouth, fighting his tongue with hers.

Pulling away first, Emma walked over to Alex, holding her from behind. Watching Jay stick his tongue out at her.

"Time to go!" Jay walked out the door and got into his car, slightly touching his lip. Having decided beforehand, they all got in Jay's car, saving on gas. The girls chatted in the back and Sean talked to Jay somewhat, Jay's mind thinking about Emma and Alex. Deciding tomorrow he would spend more time talking to Alex, he announced that they were there.

"We're going to a strip club?" Emma's voice broke through his trance. "Sweet, how are me and Manny getting in?" Her voice showing she was excited. Her and Manny just smiled. "Do we have to sneak in like last time?"

"Last time?" Jay's smirk was gone; she had snuck into one already?

* * *

_Ending it on a good note again. Just hit over 600 views! Sweeeeet dude!_

_The reason for the song at the beginning is to set the mood or to use the title._

_Since this is a song-chapter deal, I need some music. So, readers. I need suggestions!_

_Again, the links to the cars are in my profile._

_Questions, comments, or suggestions? Hit that review button._

_As always,_

_-atsn_


	7. RedLight District

Musical Undertones

**Musical Undertones**

**ATaintedStarsNightmare**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, cept for the things you don't recognize!**

"_Red-light District"_

_-Porcelain and the Tramps_

_9 inch heels come marching in  
to please a black tied dirty old man.  
Staring, sweating, barely caring,  
slurring, "Break me in."_

_Bridge  
Give it up, give it up, give it up.  
She'll give it up, if you wanna pay up.  
Give it up, give it up, give it up.  
I know you want to.  
Give it up, give it up, give it up.  
She'll give it up, if you wanna pay up.  
Give it up, give it up, give it up.  
She's waiting for you._

_Chorus  
Girls and boys in the red light district.  
You can watch her spin 'round a pole just like a beauty queen.  
Boys and girls in the red light district.  
Take it to my private room;  
I'll make you dirty boys blush, blush, blush, blush.  
I'll make you dirty boys blush, blush, blush, blush._

_She went away into your pocket  
with fake eye lashes that she flashes.  
Crawling towards you on her bruised knees  
kinda makes me think that_

_Bridge  
she'll give it up, give it up, give it up.  
She'll give it up, if you wanna pay up.  
Give it up, give it up, give it up.  
I know you want to.  
Give it up, give it up, give it up.  
She'll give it up, if you wanna pay up.  
Give it up, give it up, give it up.  
She's waiting for you._

_Chorus  
Girls and boys in the red light district.  
You can watch her spin 'round a pole just like a beauty queen.  
Boys and girls in the red light district.  
Take it to my private room,  
I'll make you dirty boys--  
Girls and boys in the red light district.  
You can watch her spin 'round a pole just like a beauty queen.  
Boys and girls in the red light district.  
Take it to my private room,  
I'll make you dirty boys blush, blush, blush, blush.  
I'll make you dirty boys blush, blush, blush, blush._

_Hello, hello dear sir.  
I've got something for you.  
Look in my hand, I've got a couple of pills.  
Pop 'em.  
I'll make you feel hot and your wife feel horrible.  
I'll make you wanna, make you wanna.  
I'll make you feel hot and I'll make you feel right  
so I'll spread my legs and just let go._

_Chorus  
Girls and boys in the red light district.  
You can watch her spin 'round a pole just like a beauty queen.  
Boys and girls in the red light district.  
Take it to my private room,  
I'll make you dirty boys blush, blush, blush, blush.  
I'll make you dirty boys blush, blush, blush, blush._

_Blush, blush, blush blush.  
I'll make you dirty boys blush, blush, blush, blush._

"_Last time?" Jay's smirk was gone; she had snuck into one already?_

Manny and Emma just giggled and waited for the guys to get out of the car, wanting to make an entrance. As they got out, they looked at the long line. Straightening out the imaginary wrinkles in their outfits, they looked toward Jay.

"Don't worry about a thing. I know the owner, he's a family friend. Doesn't care who I bring in as long as they cool with me." Smiling as he felt Alex and Emma hook their arms through his.

This club wasn't like any other club, it had three floors. The first floor was the club, dance floor, and a bar, the usual. The second floor was the strip part, it was pretty classy considering it had strippers. The third and final floor was the VIP rooms, mostly reserved for customers getting a happy ending or the best rooms for the club owner's friends.

The five of them walked up to the line and the bouncer let them in, knowing Jay's face. The music met them, making them feel alive. The DJ making the songs seamlessly end, they couldn't tell the end or beginning of one. Laughing as she felt Jay being pulled out of her grasp by Alex, watching them rekindling their old romance. Laughing as Sean and Manny were drifting towards the dance floor. Looking at Jay and Alex dancing, getting a smile on her face. Walking over to the bar and ordering a beer. She laughed, she was a tomboy at heart.

Opening the beer for Emma, the bartender gave her a smile.

"Hey, I'm Mike, Jay's cousin. We met awhile ago, I don't think you remember. I was down at the ravine with you and Jay around the time of that shooting?" Yelling over the music.

"Oh yeah! I do remember you!" A smile played on her lips, and gave a slight hug over the bar. They had gotten close in-between everything that had happened, he was like her second brother, it helped that he was gay. Since it was a year or two again, he knew she wouldn't remember him and he was looking different than he used to. "How are you? I haven't seen you in forever! I thought you disappeared or something. That's about the time me and Jay stopped talking." Her eyes darkened at the past. But her smile still in place.

"Yeah, he told me what happened. He sounded horrible and then that whole, Alex turns into a lesbian thing." Laughing as she turned red, though he didn't know the reason. "So, sweetie, fill me in! Jay and Alex going out again?" Emma couldn't help but smile. As she started talking, she set down her beer. Getting more into the conversation, occasionally taking sips. Glowing red when she told him about dating both Jay and Alex.

She felt someone tap her shoulder, and turned around. Sully, he told her his name, was trying to hit on her. As she kindly told him she wasn't interested, he looked desperate. As she set down her beer again, needing her hands to make a sign to show Mike, he made sure she wasn't looking. Going into his pockets and pulling out a roofie, he let it drop into her open beer, smirking as it fizzed into nothing. He didn't notice that Mike noticed. He knew that Sully could hurt him if he said something, so as he talked he 'accidently' knocked over her beer.

"Oh my God Em! I'm so sorry!" Helping her clean up, and telling a random waitress to get Jay. She knew what was going on, so she scurried off.

After telling Jay and Alex what had happened, they started trying to get through the crowd. Sully, still brooding about having the drink knocked over, was patiently waiting for her to get a new drink that he could add the roofie to. Getting impatient, he started touching her back, lowering his hands he started running his hands up her thigh.

Emma turned around and slapped Sully and started to get up, hearing her name being called turned seeing Jay and Alex running up to her, with Manny and Sean following them. Security following right behind them, the waitress told them.

Grabbing Sully by the arms, confusion on his features. He held the look of complete innocence. He looked around, looking for someone to come to his defense.

"What the fuck is going on here?" The club owner had been called into the situation. He was standing beside Jay, who now was giving Sully a death glare. Alex was holding onto Emma, who didn't know he tried to give her roofies.

At this, Mike had come out from behind the bar. Everyone was watching them, the music volume suddenly not as loud.

"This man tried to give roofies to this young lady. I 'accidently' knocked over her drink and he ran his hands up her thighs." After what he said, Jay needed to be held back by Sean. Emma was pissed and wanted revenge. Grabbing Alex's and Manny's hands, she stormed out the club and waiting at Jay's Civic.

She got a bit of satisfaction when she saw that Sully had gotten thrown out and a couple people got a few licks in. Jay and Sean walked over to her with Mike following them.

Running past the two, she hugged Mike and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks sweetie! You probably saved my life!"

"Luckily Tim came to work early, I'm off. Need some company?" Looking towards Jay for an answer.

"Yeah sure dude. We were just talking about going to the bonfire party tonight at the beach. The more the merrier." Jay's arms protectively around Emma and Alex.

Emma knew the drill, snuggling onto Alex's lap they drove to the beach house, getting Alex's car incase someone wanted to leave early.

As they found a place to park, they walked onto the beach. Emma and Manny took off their shoes in the car and ran to the ocean hand in hand, only getting into the water knee deep.

Alex sat back with Jay, both of them downing a beer. Sean just sat looking at the bon fire, watching the couples. When Emma and Manny came over, they laid on their lovers, Manny stole a sip of Sean's beer. Both Emma and Alex got up to dance near the fire. Soon enough they ended up kissing and making out. Jay just laughed and got another beer, noticing he wasn't the only one watching them.

Sully had gone to the bonfire to try and get some tail, and found **his** blonde. This girl was the best, she was sexy and was making-out with a chick. A bulge in his pants already appearing. As he got his confidence, he walked over to the blonde. Tapping her on the shoulder, and smiling darkly as her features become those of hatred. Jay watched the interaction, wondering if she would get mad at him for jumping in. Throwing caution to the wind, he jumped off the table and walked over to Emma and Sully. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he knew he would get Sully for trying to touch **his **girl.

"Don't get close to me. Get away from me." Emma voice was so cold and icy, it made Jay shiver. "Leave me alone Sully!" Her voice shrill as she turned around to try and ignore him.

"Is there a problem here?" Emma had never in her life been happier to hear Jay's voice. As he walked over to Emma, putting his arms around her waist, he kept his eyes on Sully the whole time.

"Yeah, there is. I want blonde, you got her. Race me for her." Sully didn't waste time getting to the point. Knowing he was a pretty good racer and sizing up Jay.

"Uhm, excuse me, no one is racing for me. I'm not a fucking trophy. If anyone is going to race for me. Its going to be me." Emma had a pissed off glint in her eye.

"Race a chick? This is going to be easy." Sully was full of himself, figuring that the girl in front of him had never raced a day in her life.

Manny had walked sometime after Jay did. Knowing they would be in for a show, she couldn't help but add in her two cents. "What does she get if she wins? Lets make this interesting!"

"Six hundred, cash. But if I win, she comes home with for the night and tomorrow."

"Get ready to lose Sully." Getting Alex to throw her the car keys, she walked over to her car.

The crowd, who had heard everything, followed them. Watching the cars line up side by side and prepare to take off, revving their engines. Alex stood in the middle, both hands up.

"Racers ready?" Getting a nod from both of them, she let her hands fall. Feeling the wind made from the two cars, she smiled and turned around. So far, Sully was in the lead.

* * *

_Like it so far? I didn't want the song in the club to be sappy, so I didn't use 'Love In this Club." I'm more of a 'rock' person when it comes to seductive songs. (:_

_I'm not going to find Sully a car because he's not an important character right now._

_Any questions, suggestions or comments?_

_Hit that review button!_

_**I MIGHT NOT UPDATE FOR THE NEXT THREE DAYS (AT MOST) SOLELY FOR THE PURPOSE OF ONLY ONE PERSON REVIEWING. AND THE FACT I NEED TO WRITE OUT THE PLOT LINE SO FAR. AND I NEED MORE SONGS FOR THE TITLE AND THE FEEL. I SUGGEST YOU LOOK UP THE SONGS IN THE BEGINNINGS.**_

_WANT ME TO UPDATE FASTER, __**2 OR 3** REVIEWS WILL DO THE TRICK._

_-atsn_


	8. Who Was In My Room Last Night?

Musical Undertones

**Musical Undertones**

**ATaintedStarsNightmare**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"_Who Was In My Room Last Night?"_

_- Butthole Surfers_

_I'm flying_

_I'm flying away_

_All night long my body burned, the sheets were wet and cold  
The lights were on, my eyes were gone, and any second lose control  
The pounding in my window or just the pounding in my head  
I wonder who was in my room last night.  
Who the hell was in my bed?  
There must have been a body there  
I swear I smelled some flesh  
It took a little time but I figured they were mine  
There were fingers going down my chest  
My mouth went through the ceiling and my body fell to the floor  
I couldn't find a key cause there was nothing I could see  
And so I ran through the door  
The cops, the priest, the crisis line, and no one really had a clue  
No one to tell us who was touchin' me  
Or exactly what I could do  
My throat was dry my hopes were high  
But nothing really ever got said  
But who was in my room last night?  
Who the hell was in my bed?_

"_Racers ready?" Getting a nod from both of them, she let her hands fall. Feeling the wind made from the two cars, she smiled and turned around. So far, Sully was in the lead._

Everyone ran towards the finish lane, two girls marking it with spray paint. The finish lane was right at the pier, making the racers eventually go in a large circle. Only Sean and Manny knew of how good Emma was, but it was up to her to show it. As Alex ran over to Jay, she held onto him, worried about Emma. Manny walked over to Alex, seeing her distress.

"She'll be fine Lex. She knows what to do! And you car has NOS, so nothing to worry about!" Manny's smile was contagious; soon Alex and Jay felt themselves smile slightly.

**&SWITCH TO EMMA'S POINT OF VIEW&**

When Alex dropped her hands, I was out of there. Letting Sully get a little head so he would drop his guard, I followed him closely behind. Turning up the stereo, "_Who Was In My Room Last Night? – Butthole Surfers" _was playing, laughing as we made our last turn. I thanked God I knew this road like the back of my hand. Creeping past him as I made the turn. It was now a straight road; the speedometer said I was going about 125. I just smirked as I hit the button for the nitrous. Sully was slipping away as I crossed the finish line. Stopping and undoing my belt, I got out the car. Smirking as Jay and Lex were shocked, I just leaned against Alex's car waiting for Sully to show up. When he finally showed, I walked up towards him, with a huge grin plastered onto my face.

"Where's my money Sully?" My voice mirrored the smug smirk on my face. This wasn't a fair race, he may of had a racing car but the boy didn't know how to use it. Laughing as he glared at me and got out, digging through his jacket pockets. Tossing me the money and walking off. As I easily caught it, I felt Alex put her arms around me. I smiled as I smelt peaches and a slight tinge of raspberries.

"You are amazing my darling." Making her voice sound slightly British.

"I'm surprised; doll face knows how to race. And she can win, it's a miracle." Jay laughed as I stuck out my tongue at him.

"What are we waiting for? Lets go back to partying!" I couldn't help but practically skip over to the bon fire, beckoning Alex over with my finger. When she came over I captured her lips, letting my hands fall around her waist. As I pulled back, she mumbled something like "tease", I just smirked. We started dancing to the music that was being played. After the adrenaline finally stopped pulsing through my veins, I walked over to Jay. His piercing blue eyes practically glowing because they reflected the fire, I was melting and he knew it. I sat right beside him, stealing an unopened beer that he was probably planning on drinking. Twisting off the cap and setting it down beside me, taking a sip. As I let the rancid taste run down my throat, I switched how I was sitting, so I was leaning on Jay. With my head in his lap, he ran his fingers running through my hair; I couldn't stop the sigh that came out. His eyelids slightly closed from the buzz he had, I couldn't help but smile. As his fingers ran through my hair, it calmed me down so much I almost fell asleep.

"Em, I didn't know you raced!" Mike's voice breaking through my trance, making me open my eyes. "That's like totally awesome girlie!" His smile told me that him meant it.

I pulled out of Jay's lap, getting more into the conversation with Mike. I smiled when I felt Jay had laid his head in my lap. I played with his hair and rubbed his head. I could tell his buzz was wearing off making his movements sluggish and not to graceful. After I checked the time noticing it was about two in the morning, I texted Lexi, telling her to gather the troops and prepare to leave.

"Hey, would you like to come back with us? I know you didn't drink and I know the others did. I only had a sip or two. I guess we are driving." A tired smile appeared on my lips. After seeing Manny stagger up with the help of Sean, I helped them into Alex's car, giving Mike the keys. Since Alex was going to be with them she could lead the way, I let them go ahead. Gently shaking Jay, softly laughing at his attempts to go back to sleep, I finally got him up. As he staggered to the car, leaning heavily on me, we made it there without too many falls. As I loaded him into the car, I had to dig into his pants pockets to find the keys; I just sat on my knees not even thinking about how bad it looked.

"Reliving old times when I'm knocked out?" Jay's voice broke through the silence. As I took a moment to realize what he meant, his voice brought me out of my thoughts again. "How did we get into the car?" Apparently he started to sober up in the few minutes he had been sleeping, Jay could hold his liquor so it didn't matter to me. As I handed him a bottle of water that I found in his car, he started to laugh, remembering the race, from what I could hear.

Then we began the fifteen minute drive to his house, Jay played with the radio the whole time. I knew I was getting soft, but as I helped him into the house, I saw Mike getting an after-midnight snack. Helping Jay out of his pants and shirt, I lead him to the bed. Letting him snuggle with Lex and snore lightly. A smile found its way onto my face, looking at them made my heart swell with so much love for them, it kinda scared me. As I took a few minutes to change into something comfortable, a light red cami and plaid jammie bottoms that I stole from Sean, I sighed. I knew that I would have to take some time to clear my head because of the club and everything.

Coming back out of the room, I heard Mike laugh at me. "What?" A smile playing on my lips as I stole some of the chips he was eating. Sitting on the counter as he started to prepare a sandwich. "Yum, that looks delicious. Could you make me one?"

"You are totally smitten with Alex and Jay." Turning to me as he got two more pieces of bread. "Its like you guys are a married couple, a weird, threesome marriage." As he hummed lightly, he made me one of his famous sandwiches. Okay, they weren't famous but it was joke between us, seeing as how he could only make sandwiches. When he finished, I happily stole it and started munching on it.

"Its weird. I really like him and her. Months back, I thought I would never even be hanging out with Lexi. Now its like, I don't feel complete unless they both are near me!" Sighing, I just took another bite, heading to the fridge to grab two Dr. Peppers for the both of us. Sitting down I put the can of soda in front of him, taking another bite of the sandwich. "I think I need to walk around, clear my head. Its driving me crazy that I didn't see Sully drop those roofies in my drink! Maybe driving around would make it all better. I got some cash to burn. Splurge on some good shit. I know some people; you want anything or would you like to come with? Manny and them only had two beers at the most, they'll be fine." Getting a nod from him, we both finished eating. Throwing on Jay's jacket and slipping my feet through a pair of flip-flops, we walked the door. We left a note in case someone got up and wondered where we were.

When got outside, I let out a breathe I didn't know I had been holding. Looking over towards Mike, and in the softest voice. "Thanks Mike, for everything." A tired smile on my face, but my eyes showed that I was full of energy. He just nodded and we got in Alex's car.

As we drove over to Veronica's house, I thought about what I was going to get. When we got there, I simply knocked on the door, smiling as I saw my old ex-girlfriend. When she welcomed us in, and showed us to the table, I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Its been long, Goldie." Her nickname for me. "Whatcha need?"

As I told her, she pulled out the Mary Jane. Since we go back, and I mean waaaay back, she gave me a huge discount. I basically made money, spending only about twenty dollars. Getting up and giving her a kiss on the cheek, me and Mike left.

"That was easy." Mike's voice cutting through the silence.

"Yeah, I didn't feel like getting anything else."

When we got there, we could see the TV on. Walking up the stairs, we opened the door. Everyone was rushing about as I dropped the weed onto the kitchen table.

"What's going on?" Seeing Jay and Sean rush around the kitchen was scaring me. I could feel that something was wrong. Mike opened the door, throwing his jacket on a random chair.

"It's Alex. We think someone spiked her drink with something, we don't know. She out cold, she's not responding to anything. We have to take her to the hospital."

My heart stopped as I fainted. My head hitting the floor, everything faded into black.

* * *

_I would write more, but that would ruin everything that I have planned._

_Thanks for the reviews, it means a lot to me when people like my story. :_

_Any questions, suggestions or comments? Hit that review button_

_As always,_

_-atsn_


	9. Face Down

Musical Undertones

**Musical Undertones**

**ATaintedStarsNightmare**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING CEPT FOR PLOT.**

"_Face Down"_

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my head.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down._

_Cover up with make up in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

_Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wait around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down._

_I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
Say you're right again,  
Heed my lecture._

_Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

_Face down in the dirt  
she said "This doesn't hurt"  
She said "I finally had enough!"_

_Face down in the dirt  
she said "This doesn't hurt"  
She said "I finally had enough!"_

_(Screaming)  
One day she will tell you that she had enough  
it's coming round again_

_Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

_Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

_Face down in the dirt  
she said "This doesn't hurt"  
She said "I finally had enough!"_

_My heart stopped as I fainted. My head hitting the floor, everything faded into black._

**Sean's POV Sean's POV Sean's POV**

When Jay told her, I cringed. When I looked back she was lying in a crumpled heap on the floor, Mike started to pick her up. I helped Jay bring Alex to the car, and then ran in to wake Manny up. As soon as we piled into the two cars, we sped off to the emergency room. This was going to be a great night. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife; Manny was silent with her head in my lap, I could feel her silently crying. The seconds turning into minutes as I kept trying to wake Alex up. I saw her cami ride up, looking at her stomach, I saw bruises. Apparently abuse to woman followed me everywhere, hurting the ladies close to me. Trying to push the anger back, and looking towards Jay.

"She has bruises on her stomach; I don't want to check anywhere else." My voice breaking through the silence, almost deafening in the car. He looked back at me in the rearview mirror, too many emotions running across his eyes for me to settle with naming one. I looked behind us, Alex's car steadily behind us. The hospital was coming into view; I slowly let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Looking down at Manny and smiling down at her, I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

When we finally got in, the nurses stared at us, probably relating the problems to alcohol. We told the nurses the problem and what had happened. Jay had woken up and tried to wake up Alex and she just wouldn't wake up, nothing we did worked. When Emma and Mike came, we were getting ready to leave without them. The doctors soon put both Emma and Alex on carts, and took them away.

As we sat in the waiting room, I could feel that Jay was going to lose it if he didn't see one of his girls soon. I tried my best to comfort him, he just wasn't having it. He started pacing; it was starting to worry me. The minutes turned into hours, it was pretty crowded tonight. We heard them call Manny's name, she was legally Emma's sister now, so it made sense on some level. As she rushed towards the desk, they pointed her in the direction of Emma's room. Both her and Mike rushed towards the room, leaving me and Jay to wait for Alex. Time seemed to pass slowly; I guess I feel asleep a couple of times. I heard Jay's name called, we both jumped up and followed where the nurse pointed us. We jogged towards the room, walking in while hoping for the best. We saw Alex sitting up, smiling as Jay walked into the room.

"Where's Emma?" Her voice was slightly raspy from not being used for a few hours. IVs hooked up to her making it hard to believe she was comfortable.

"She passed out when she heard that you weren't waking up. She's in another room, I'm sure she's fine." Jay's voice was soft, only a voice used for Em and Lex. He pulled a chair over to the bed and sat down. "So, the doctors haven't told us anything. Have they told you anything?" The door opened, and we saw Emma walk in, with the help of Mike and Manny. Emma sat on the bed beside Alex and let Alex snuggle into her embrace. She rubbed Alex's back, and whispered words into her ear. But then pulled away, looking straight at her.

"Sweetie, why didn't you tell me?" Emma's voice was soft, I almost didn't hear it. I gave Jay a questioning look, but he just shrugged. His eyes only watching Alex and Emma, the two girls who ruled his heart. "I talked to the doctors, they told me." Her eyes intently watching Alex for an answer.

"I just didn't want anyone to worry about me, its nothing I couldn't handle. I just partied a little too hard today, just exhaustion. Everything is going to be fine Emma. I promise." She was trying not to cry, but everyone knew it wouldn't help. I felt arms coming around my waist, seeing it was Manny I returned the motion, running my hand up and down her back.

"Just tell me who." Emma's voice was cold as ice, it was strange to hear.

"Chad. He doesn't like lesbians or gays. I was his little punching bag. It got worse when I fought back. I did get a few licks in." She tried to calm Emma down; Jay just sat with his mouth open. Chad had always been buddy-buddy with Jay. Now he hurt his girl, I could tell that Jay would get revenge for Alex.

The doctor took that moment to pop in, taking in the scene around him and looking back down at his clipboard. "Miss Nuñez, it seems you had slight non-life threatening internal bleeding and suffered from exhaustion. You can go tonight, just be sure to rest." A smile appearing on his tired and worn face, his glasses coming to the tip of his nose. "If they are any problems, don't hesitate to come back." Walking over to her, telling her to take a breath and took the IV out of her arm. Then fixed everything so we could leave.

"Chad did this?" Jay's voice angry and tight. His anger partly for her not telling him and partly for seeing Alex in a hospital bed for something that could have been avoided somehow. "Manny, then Alex. Well, Emma seems you are next for the abuse train." His voice dark and filled with hate. "Alex, you are moving in. I don't care what you say." Ending the conversation with a voice that didn't leave room for anything else to be said.

A smile graced Alex's lips. "Same old Jay." As she stood up to get dressed, we turned away. Emma helped her get dressed, making it easier on her. As Emma let us know we could turn around again, Alex was leaning on Jay while Emma held her hand.

"Let's get back to the beach house, and get some sleep." Manny was holding my hand and my hand was tingling.

"I have to work tomorrow, so could I get a ride home?" Mike sounded unsure. I knew that he was trying not to interrupt, but seeing as he wasn't too rich, he didn't have a choice.

"Yeah, since it's on the way, Jay could take you home." Alex turned to Jay for an answer, and he just nodded. I could tell he was still angry, but he didn't want to make a big scene at the hospital.

When we finally piled into the cars, I went with Mike and Jay. Letting the girls have the car ride home to talk. I hoped Manny or Emma would try and convince Alex that it would best to move in with Grassi.

The ride to Mike's was oddly silent, the radio wasn't even on. I knew Jay was fighting himself about the whole situation at hand. I tried to think of something to say but nothing came to mind. After we dropped off Mike, we just drove back to the beach house. I could tell he needed to be calmed down but I also knew that only Emma or Alex could do that. It did make me mad that she didn't tell us, one question that bothered me was 'how long had this been going on?'

The minutes rolled by as the house came into view. We just got out and walked in, finding the girls snuggling asleep on the couch. The TV was on, but the light snores of the girls told us that they weren't paying attention. I picked up Manny and took her to the bedroom we were sharing. As I came back down, I noticed Jay picking up Alex to take her to bed and Emma was stretching out, starting to stand up. She looked over towards me and gave a tired smile, rubbing her eyes while yawning.

"I need to walk and get out of here. More than ever right now, would you come with me?" Her voice was soft, and sounded vulnerable. I knew whenever life got tough for her she would go the park where she lived and run all her emotions out. I gave her a nod; grabbing a jacket for both me and her while she told Jay where she was going. When she walked towards me, I handed her the jacket as she took a detour to the kitchen table. I laughed lightly as she grabbed some Mary Jane and dug around her purse for a bowl, we walked out the door without a care in the world. We were going down the stairs as we heard the door open and slam shut. Jay locked the door and intertwined his fingers with Emma's.

"Can't let you dorks have all the fun." A smile playing across his lips, I could tell he was trying to forget all the bad things that constantly surrounded him, using the things that were close to him. As Emma looped her arm with mine, she took the middle of our little trio. We walked to the pier; the party was still going on through the night. We sandwiched Emma sitting between us, leaving room but still really close. As soon as she got the bowl ready, we all shared it. As it started to take effect, Emma and Jay stood up to dance, I got three beers for us. Opening mine and settling down on the sand, letting the laughter and the sound of the ocean calm me down. I heard laughter coming closer to me and saw Em and Jay walking up towards me. I just passed them the beers I had gotten for them. Their laughter slowly ending as they cuddle together for warmth.

"I can't believe she didn't tell us." Emma's voice broke through the silence, though slightly muffled by Jay's arms. "She said it had been going on since for about six or seven months." Her voice breaking as she said it. I knew it was killing her to think of someone harming Lexi, hell; I was aching to kill someone! I knew Jay probably had it the worst. She checked the time on her phone; it was about four-thirty in the morning. "Fuck this Oprah moment. Let's get back." Emma stood up, walking a bit ahead.

Jay just sighed and took the last sip from his beer and stood up, offering me a hand. As I took it, I saw Emma slip her arms around Jay's waist. She was still in her pajamas, so she was lightly shivering. We walked up the beach, taking in the scene around us. The brightly burning fire, the couples around it, the ocean and the nighttime sky, it made everything better somehow. We walked into the lightless road, staying on the side. The cars passed slowly, watching us walk with our arms around Emma, probably gathering perverted thoughts in their heads. We finally made it to the house, planning on sleeping in and then taking care of business.

"Jay? You're going to get Chad, right? And Craig?" Emma's voice penetrated the darkness on the way to the stairs. Knowing that Emma wanted revenge for the girls closest to her, she would stop at nothing. "If you don't, I will."

We reached the door, and waited as Jay unlocked it. The girls apparently were still sleeping, nothing had been disturbed. We said our tired good-byes and headed off to our rooms. Jay and Emma walked to their bedroom silently. I slipped into the bedroom I was using, carelessly tossing my jacket and shirt off to the side and climbed into bed with Manny. She sleepily cuddled with me in her sleep, making me smile. I let sleep take over and put my arms around Manny's waist.

When I woke up, Manny had already gotten up, the sunshine pouring into the windows making it harder to fall back asleep. I just groaned, today we would have to go back. I didn't even bother with a shirt as I walked down to the kitchen. I heard someone cooking and fussing about the kitchen, but I couldn't tell who it was. When I finally came down, I saw Jay was cooking again this morning and everyone else was eating.

"Going to wear an apron next?" I couldn't stop the comment from coming out, letting a smile appear on my face to let him know I was playing around. "I mean, you can cook, but if you are going to wear a French-maid outfit…I'm sure that's right up Emma and Alex's alley." I was trying to lighten the mood; I could tell it was working when I felt pieces of toast hit me from in front and behind me. I just grabbed the plate Jay had probably made for himself, settling down at the table next to Manny. There wasn't any sounds, save for the chewing of food. Jay went to the couch, taking Emma with him, settling so she was straddling his waist. She just stuck out her tongue and took another bite of her toast, she laughed as he made a face at her. I couldn't help but laugh at their antics.

It was late in the afternoon, and I could tell no one really wanted to go back to Degrassi tomorrow. As we all piled onto the couch, Manny laying on me and Emma laid on Jay while Alex laid on her. We watched movies like 'Shaun of the Dead' and 'Hot Fuzz', we only had time for two movies. The clock on the wall said it was about seven, I knew we had to start heading back.

"Guys we gotta get ready to go." They nodded and stood up, stretching out their muscles. We all went in random directions, getting the things we would need. As the girls took to piling their new clothes in the cars, Jay and I took the food. Emma knew Alex would have to get some rest, so she and Manny rode to together, Em drove. I just rode with Jay, leaving the girls to gossip.

We got to the house in one piece, making runs to car and packing it in the kitchen and in our rooms. We didn't talk to anyone and just ignored them mostly, giving some bits of information though leaving out big pieces. Everyone went to shower up and chill out, just hanging around basement, smoking up more of Emma's stash, not that she minded, she was sucking face with Alex.

As everyone started to go to bed, we just said our good-nights and lay in our beds, letting sleep over take us. I sighed, knowing tomorrow at school would be great, and Manny's bruised face was hardly noticeable. But if Craig came near her, I would kill him.

* * *

_Sorry for the long wait! Just had writer's block, and I know, Alex getting abused is horrible, but it's really important to the story! _

_If you like Harry Potter, I suggest_: **Converging Identities **_by_ **TenaciousTendencies**

_She's a really awesome writer and one of my best friends. And for bonus points, tell her I sent you :) _

_Any questions, suggestions or comments? Hit that review button!_

_As always_

_-atsn_


	10. Skin and Bones

Musical Undertones

**Musical Undertones**

**ATaintedStarsNightmare**

"_Skin and Bones"_

_I'm gonna ask you so you understand  
What you done with your time  
Oh think it over baby  
Just keep walkin' on  
Until you find your man_

_Don't it feel so bad?  
Well I'm used to that  
Don't it feel so bad?  
Get used to that_

_Baby, please don't go to far  
I swear I love ya  
Just the way you are_

_SOLO_

_All this justice in my hands  
And what you done with your time?  
I could stand it if I just keep breathin' oh  
What you done with your time?_

_Don't it feel so bad?  
Well I'm used to that  
Don't it feel so bad?  
Get used to that_

_Don't push it baby  
Please don't go to far  
I swear I love ya  
Just the way ya are  
Oh skin and bones baby  
Yes you are my star  
I swear I love ya  
Just the way you are_

_Don't push it baby  
Please don't go to far  
I swear I love ya  
Just the way ya are  
Oh skin and bones baby  
Yes you are my star  
I swear I love ya  
Just the way ya are_

_As everyone started to go to bed, we just said our good-nights and lay in our beds, letting sleep over take us. I sighed, knowing tomorrow at school would be great, and Manny's bruised face was hardly noticeable. But if Craig came near her, I would kill him._

Alarm clocks around the house started to go off. School started at eight-twenty, and it was about six-thirty in the morning. Rachael and Ryan took off to their real homes as well as Danny and Derek, leaving Mia and Marco to themselves. Mia was the first person to wake up, knowing the rule about breakfast. '_First one up makes the breakfast, no matter what.'_

Sighing as she simply walked downstairs, after picking out something to wear. She was just using a room while her parents sorted out their divorce. Grumbling as she missed a step on the way down and almost fell into Jay who had gotten up earlier to give his leading ladies breakfast in bed.

"Don't you have to make breakfast for everybody now?" She wasn't willing to stand in the kitchen while her friends came down at different hours. She eyeballed him; he was just wearing a pair of pajama bottoms. His slightly toned stomach made her even more jealous of Emma and Alex. She just walked past him, and started to get some bacon and eggs together, preparing to make breakfast for everyone.

"Alex and Em need some time to themselves. I would help ya, but they would get mad at me." She could hear the smirk, so after scoffing she got to work. She started getting the food ready when she heard Manny and Sean coming down the stairs.

"Hungry? I just made simple bacon and eggs. If you want anything, you have to make it yourself. Now I'm off to get ready." She had wasted some time getting the food, so it was about seven now. Both Manny and Sean were still in their pajamas. Their eyes puffy from sleep and no noises came from them except for a few grunts here and there.

After Marco came down and ate, Mia ended going upstairs and showered and got ready. When she finally came out, she saw that everyone else had gotten ready as well. She wondered around the living room, thinking about Jay and somewhat about the Lucas. She knew he was with Hurst but she couldn't help but think of his smirk when she closed her eyes. She knew if anyone knew that she liked she liked him, there might be some problems.

Glancing towards the clock and seeing it was about seven-fifty two, she finished eating and started rushing everyone to their cars and what not. As everyone got into their cars, she hopped into Marco's car and they were on their way to school.

**Alex's POV Alex's POV Alex's Point of View Alex's POV Alex's POV**

I didn't care much for Mia. She was always hanging off of me. I wondered where Spinner was, probably with Paige. They were a good couple, even if she was my ex. I could tell she would always have something for him, even when they broke up. We talked about how we would let the school know she was mine and Jay's. We still didn't have much of a plan. We had some time till the bell would ring; so we didn't go straight to school. We didn't really talk much; I could tell Emma was itching to get today over with and lay in bed with Jay and me. We stopped at a gas station, filled Jay's tank and Emma got some candy and a large Red Bull, the things she needed to be fully awake. Emma was lightly flipping through a magazine she found in Jay's backseat; it was probably Playboy or something about cars.

I just let Jay's music take hold of me as Degrassi came into view. Emma's groan told me she didn't really want to deal with Degrassi today. We tried to make idle chatter as we all got out and Emma took her place beside Manny, while Jay held her belt loops. She turned to me and gave me a light kiss on the cheek. A smile grasping her face while she popped a piece of candy in her mouth, her cheeks going in a bit because she was sucking on it. We now had about ten minutes before school would begin. We walked into school, ignoring the whispers that seemed to follow us. Spinner and Paige came into view and the mood lightened a little.

"Hey Paigey!" Old nicknames die hard. She turned around and gave me a smile, the one that used to make me melt. "We wondered where Spin got to." A playful smile appearing on my lips. We exchanged hugs and each a kiss on the cheek and went back to our places. We talked about trivial things, till Emma put her hands around my waist. It seemed Spinner didn't tell her about me and Em. Paige's eyebrows were pushed together and one was raised, as if she didn't understand the little show of affection. Inwardly I was smirking; her face was one of confusion. I turned to Emma and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Guess I missed out." A playful tone, but it held meaning. I could tell she might have said more things but Spinner interrupted.

"But you got me sweetie. And I'll always be here for you." Spinner's soft voice could be heard. It kinda made the situation a little awkward. I felt Emma let me go and then run over to Jay who was being badgered by Ashley. I knew they could handle the situation so I let them be. I saw Manny and Sean next to some lockers holding each other close.

The bell rung and everyone went to their first class of the day; I trudged along to science with Jay and Spinner. Paige was left to rant to Hazel about what happened. Emma met up with Johnny DiMarco and starting going to class. Manny and Sean went off to their class, followed by Peter.

The deal with Emma and Johnny was a weird one. They were really super close, even more so then her and Manny. Their friendship started at Manny's party. That was about the time she and Sean were still going out and were planning on having sex. And the whole Lakehurst fight. Johnny did piss on JT's car, but didn't mean for it to go as far as Drake pulling out the knife. Emma happened to appear, and watched as Johnny ended up hurting his own friend to save some kid he had a problem with. Emma then showed her face, they have been friends ever since that fateful day. Johnny and JT eventually became friends through out the following months. He also helped Emma through her anorexic episode, holding her hands while giving her a kiss on the cheek. He became her older brother, being accepted in her life without a second glance.

That's how Mia came to live in Jay's house. I was always jealous of Emma's and Johnny's relationship, and I knew Jay could be too. But she trusted him with her life. He knew that she would be Grassi, and had no problems with it. But now that made him in the middle of Hurst and Grassi, any fight that could happen would hurt him. Eventually he would have to choose, but since he talked to me a little, I knew he would do anything for Emma. He told me he was considering joining Grassi, just for his and his girlfriend's protection. He and Darcy were practically married, they were totally close and everyone knew they would be together for a long time, if not till they died. But of course they started off totally rocky, she using him for an out for her rape. But after they talked it out, they discovered they had more in common than they thought. They started dating one week after it had happened and now about seven months after, they were still going strong.

I sighed as the Ms. Kwan began her long lecture on the '_The Grapes of Wrath'_. I let my mind wonder, would this little threesome last? Or just fizzle into nothing? My eyes wondered to Jay who was actually trying to pay attention. We had a really bad past, but I couldn't help but find myself almost falling for him again, something I didn't think could happen a few days ago. There must be something wrong with me I guess. We talked about it when we were at the dark that night. I told him, it would be difficult to trust him and fall in love with him again. It would take time, but I had a feeling it would be worth it.

The day droned on and on, finally it was time for lunch. We haven't set a plan, I didn't even know if we were going to let people know. I know Emma told Johnny, that was a given but who else did she tell? I luckily had this lunch period with nobody. How joyful. Everyone else had lunch two while I had lunch one, with Amy. She came over, and tried to convince me that she was the one for me and no one would do. As I kindly told her that she was a slut, she captured my lips so suddenly I gasped and she took it as an invitation to stick her tongue in my mouth. I pushed her off of me and just stared at her in shock.

"Your little girlfriend didn't mind me kissing her." She said that and then turned around, walking away. I didn't know what to think or even begin to say. I slid out the door into the alley, skipping social studies and the rest of lunch. That was a class I had with Johnny and Darcy. I would wait for my last class, math, where everyone was. I just needed to get out and away from the thought of Em kissing Amy. My thoughts were running around in my mind, and not giving me any answers as to why she would betray me and Jay. Then part of me wondered if it was even true, but I didn't know what to believe. I wondered into the alley way that was close to Degrassi, and just ended up sitting in the abandoned house. I let my mind wonder and try to grasp too many thoughts. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I just sighed.

_1 New Text Message._ The message blinks before my eyes before I just click 'Yes' and let it show. '_Lex, you kissed Amy? That's the story she's telling Em. Explain. –Johnny D' _

Good ole' Johnny, always looking out for Emma, and trying to save her from things that happened to her. Wait, did he know she kissed Amy too? I quickly replied that I was in the alley way and he could meet me here. I only seemed to wait for five minutes and I could see him coming towards me. I simply nodded when he gave me a gruff 'hello' and sat beside me.

"Is it true?" He wasn't even looking at me, concentrating on something on the ground. I spared him a couple of seconds before answering. It was only Monday, and there was already drama! I gave him a side glance before telling him what had happened. He nodded then laughed, I gave him the strangest look I could muster at the moment.

"She totally lied to you both. She said different things, I trust you waaaay more than her." He gave me a small smile and stood up, offering me a hand. I stuck out my tongue as I took his hand, wiping the dust off of my bottom. I got a devilish idea. He started leading us out of the alley.

"Can I play with your hair? Pleeease!" Laughing as he turned back at me with an eyebrow raised. "I could totally give you the hottest pig-tails!" I imagined him in pig-tails, the sight made me laugh really hard and almost snort. He began to text someone on his phone and we took our time, soaking up the sun. He gave me another smile and told me that we would be skipping with everyone else at the ravine and I could catch a ride with him and Darcy.

We came by the parking lot and Darcy was waiting against the car idly playing with her phone. She turned her head at us approaching and gave Johnny a soft smile. We hopped into his car, and drove off to the ravine. A smile appearing on my face as an orange Civic came into view, and a blonde haired girl climbing out of it, pulling some candy out of her pockets.

"Did you tell her Amy lied?" I looked towards Johnny finding a spot to park and we started to get out. He gave me a nod and a grumbled 'yes' before he walked somewhere with Darcy leaving me to my own devices. I simply went over to her and leaned against the car with her. I mumbled a simple 'hi' and stole a glance at her. She wasn't looking at me; she was staring at Manny who had just gotten pulled into a van. I let a gasp and saw the face, it was Craig. Noticing we were the only people who saw anything, we looked at each other and walked towards the van.

* * *

_Sorry guys!! I know I haven't updated in forever and I feel horrible I have been really busy! So I'm going to work on the next chappie tomorrow and maybe have it Sunday, I cant Saturday because I'm going to be at my grandparents house the whole day. But I'm also working on a Manny and Alex story; it's just something I couldn't stop thinking about. And also check out my new stories: __**Over the Years (**__Johnny DiMarco/Emma Nelson) and __**A Monster under the Bed **__(slight Ellie/Paige). And always __**Converging **__**Identities **__by __**TenaciousTendencies.**_

_Special thanks to:_

_**Aidita **_

_**Brooks's-Babey – **__You have read and reviewed all my stories, __**THANK YOU! **_

_Questions, suggestions or comments? __**Review.**_

_I'm going to watch more food network and start to plan the next chap._

_**- atsn**_


	11. They

Musical Undertones

**Musical Undertones**

**ATaintedStarsNightmare**

**Disclaimer: I **_**only**_** own the plot.**

"_They"_

_-Jem_

_Who made up all the rules  
We follow them like fools  
Believe them to be true  
Don't care to think them through_

_And I'm sorry so sorry  
I'm sorry it's like this  
I'm sorry so sorry  
I'm sorry we do this_

_And it's ironic too  
Coz what we tend to do  
Is act on what they say  
And then it is that way_

_And I'm sorry so sorry  
I'm sorry it's like this  
I'm sorry so sorry  
I'm sorry we do this_

_Who are they  
And where are they  
And how can they possibly  
Know all this  
Who are they  
And where are they  
And how can they possibly  
Know all this_

_Do you see what I see  
Why do we live like this  
Is it because it's true  
That ignorance is bliss_

_Who are they  
And where are they  
And how do they  
Know all this  
And I'm sorry so sorry  
I'm sorry it's like this_

_Do you see what I see  
Why do we live like this  
Is it because it's true  
That ignorance is bliss_

_And who are they  
And where are they  
And how can they  
Know all this  
And I'm sorry so sorry  
I'm sorry we do this_

_Noticing we were the only people who saw anything, we looked at each other and walked towards the van._

**Emma's Point of View**

The gravel crunched underneath us as we made our way over to the van. I popped another piece of candy into my mouth; it always seemed to calm me down whenever I was stressed. I ran my tongue across it, letting the sugar bite my tongue. I made sure nobody followed us, but making sure they were close enough if anything happened. We both were acting as though nothing was going wrong, calmly walking to the van. I yanked open the door and was surprised by what I saw, I wasn't prepared for this.

Craig was begging at Manny's feet and she looked as though she was trying to not cry. His voice was cracking and even though his back was turned to me, I could tell he was crying. They just ignored me and Alex, not even batting an eyelash at the bright sun's intrusion.

"Please Manny. Don't leave me like this. You know I wouldn't ever hurt you intentionally!" He looked up at her; she just turned her head while the tears continuously poured from her eyes, though she wasn't making any sounds. He laid his head back down onto her lap, my hand unconsciously groped around for Alex's. Manny was having the hardest time, once she got the courage to look down, she just gulped and in the softest voice I had ever heard from her, but was laced with venom.

"You said that last time Craig. I'm not stupid. I know you get your thrills from it, and I'm not going to let it happen ever again. I don't ever want to see you again, this is the last time you will ever utter a single word to me." She gently pushed Craig off her lap and simply walked out the van, closing the doors without a second glance. She finally acknowledged us and staggered over to us, wiping away the traces that she cried. She gave us a 'Manny-smile', which told us she alright after all. I walked over to her with my arms wide open and let her collapse into me. I helped her to lean on me and Alex, walking her over the benches on the side. The guys were so deep in their conversations they didn't even notice us. I let her lay her head in my lap and Alex let Manny rest her legs on hers. I just ran my fingers through her hair while she rubbed away the tears. I looked to Alex, who was calmly rubbing Manny's legs with concern written across her eyes. I knew that Alex was going to worry even more about Manny in the upcoming days. Manny was fragile and was trying to be strong, if only for herself. Time just seemed to carry on, soon enough the guys would eventually found us, but it didn't seem like it would happen anytime soon. By then Manny has cleared all signs of tears and was lightly sleeping, letting Alex lay her head against her thigh also falling asleep. A smile found its way across my lips as I stared down at the two girls. I heard crunching gavel and I looked up quickly, thinking it was Craig. Luckily it was just Marco, checking on us. I patted the bench where there was still room; a grin, one that meant he had something juicy to tell, danced on his face.

"You have that grin, the one that means you know some good gossip! Spill." My fingers were still running through Manny's hair, it even seemed to calm me down a bit. His grin only got bigger, his eyes swirling around to make sure nobody was close to hear. He came closer to me, so I could hear him, but was so close I could smell the cologne he was wearing.

"Mia is crushing on Lucas, super hard. She stared at him the whole time in class! I think he might like her too, he passed her a note after class and he is over there." Taking a moment to point him out against the crowd of people coming afterschool. "Mia hasn't stopped glancing at him since they got here. She hasn't told me, but I think so. I wonder what that note said! Maybe I could fish it out of her." He eyed Mia from afar, narrowing his eyes as he tried to form a plan. "Then again, she is going to deny it and claim Sav is who she likes." He just rolled his eyes and I gave him a reassuring smile, letting him know I was listening. Manny just snuggled closer into my body heat, and I once again began to rub her back. "I talked to Jay and he said we could stay here till late. He wants to talk to Peter about something, I wasn't paying attention. I was trying to figure out why Craig was here." At this he looked at me as though I was lying to him about something. I inwardly blanched, but kept my outward appearance neutral. It wasn't my place to tell what happened and I just shrugged while looking down at Manny.

"It's a long story, and Manny would have to you. She hasn't told us. Just don't tell anybody else." I gave him a stern look, acting like mother hen but with a smile on my face. He gave me a smile and walked to Spinner over at another table. I could hear Alex slightly waking up, twisting and turning against the bench. I heard her groan as she tried opening her eyes against the bright sun. It was only about four, but the sun still shown brightly. She sat up, sticking out her tongue at the sun. I gave her a smile, seeing her get up and stretch her muscles. She slowly walked over to me, giving me a chaste kiss on the lips. A smile graced her face as she quickly put her hair in a messy bun.

"Where did the little boys run off to?" Letting a yawn slip out and looked back down at me. Her eyes were still slightly droopy from just waking up, though with the sun beaming behind her, it made her look even more angelic but still seductive. My heart rattled against the confines of my chest. A feeling I couldn't explain sprang up from my chest, but I didn't mind. I was so surprised, but this just felt so right.

"They are off somewhere, Marco came by. He thinks Mia likes Lucas, a lot." I simply relayed the gossip than have her to listen to Marco babbling on and on about something random. "But I seem to think she's smitten with _my_ woman." A smile instantly played across her lips, hearing me be possessive. Her eyes held happiness, seeing I was truly serious about her. I let a playful smile slip out and the smile ended up brightening her face as well. "But I think the guys are over there." Pointing towards the jumble of guys and seeing her walking over there. I hummed quietly to myself, letting the sun lick at my face. The air smelled so sweet, I could almost taste the flowers on the blowing breeze. I felt Manny move and heard her yawn, I casually looked down at her and gave her a smile. She blinked away the returning sleep and gave me a smile as she yawned. She still lay in my lap, but stretched out. She hugged my waist and then looked up at me.

"Thank you, for everything." Her voice was so soft, her eyes so wide. I just gave her a nod, letting her know it was alright. We both go up and stretched, walking over to the boys. Mia was gone and so was Lucas.

* * *

_Okay, I'm really sorry about the shortness of this chappie! But I'm going to be gone 8-10 days, so I won't be able to update! I'm really sorry! But as soon as I get home, I'll update. Love you guys!_

_-atsn_


	12. Pretty Girl

Musical Undertones

**Musical Undertones**

**ATaintedStarsNightmare**

**Disclaimer: Only the plot.**

"_Pretty Girl"_

_Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything.  
Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about.  
And that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head.  
And that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head._

_It's the way that he makes you feel.  
It's the way that he kisses you.  
It's the way that he makes you fall in love._

_She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and  
her killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men.  
And that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head.  
And that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head._

_It's the way that he makes you feel.  
It's the way that he kisses you.  
It's the way that he makes you fall in love._

_It's the way that he makes you feel.  
It's the way that he kisses you.  
It's the way that he makes you fall in love, love._

_Pretty girl... pretty girl..._

_Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything.  
Pretty soon she'll figure out: you can never get him out of your head._

_It's the way that he makes you cry.  
It's the way that he's in your mind.  
It's the way that he makes you fall in love.  
It's the way that he makes you feel.  
It's the way that he kisses you.  
It's the way that he makes you fall in love, love._

_-Sugar Cult_

_Mia was gone and so was Lucas._

Manny and Emma walked towards where all the boys were sitting, noticing that both Mia and Lucas were gone. They waved off the intruding thoughts and just kept walking over to Jay. Alex had gone off to get drinks for everybody with Marco, leaving Emma to spend time with Jay. Emma crawled into Jay's lap, planting herself between his slightly parted legs. Letting him rest his chin on her shoulder while talking to Peter, she watched Manny's body intertwine with Sean's. She leaned into his chest, letting the sounds of his heartbeat lull her into a light sleep.

**Jay's POV Jay's POV Jay's Point of view Jay's POV Jay's POV**

I laughed to myself when Emma plopped in-between my legs. I just kept talking to Peter, not even letting it bother me that Mia was gone and so Lucas. Me and she weren't that close, but he used girls and I was worried about her. I had seen her rubbing her lower stomach in circular motions recently, and eating more than usual. I wasn't close with her, so I had no way of knowing if something was wrong with her. I could always catch her looking at Lucas with longing in her eyes, mostly with pain when he flirted with other girls. I knew that they had hooked up about two months ago but I didn't know anything else. I just let the thoughts drift from my mind and finished making a deal with Peter.

I looked over to see Alex come back and hand everybody a soda. I gladly took it and watched the dancing couples against the sky that was a blend of colors. My eyes strayed to the lovely vixen in-between my legs and her counterpart who was lying across the table. I felt Emma suddenly stir, get up and stretch.

**AN+JH+EM Normal Point of View. AN+JH+EM**

"I'm going to go the bathroom, anybody need to go?" Emma's voice came broke through everyone's trance. She looked at everyone, getting a no from them. She playfully glared at them, but headed to the bathrooms that were around the far end of the ravine. As she got there, she heard Mia and Lucas talking in one of the stalls. She quietly hid in a stall near them.

**Emma's Point Of View.**

"The only person that it could be is you. End of story. You were my first and now you are going to pretend its not yours? That's bullshit Lucas and you know it. I'm two months, that's when we hooked up. How could you deny _your_ unborn child?" Mia's voice went from angry to heartbroken. I could hear my own heartbreaking at the sound.

"Because, you said it was okay. I thought you meant that you were on the pill or something. How the fuck was I supposed to know it would get you knocked up? I'm not going to stand here and take this shit. I'm not going to father a baby by a fucking skank." I could her gasp in pain as he did an unseen action. I processed the fact that Mia was two months pregnant, it shocked me that Lucas was the father. "You tell anyone about this little mistake, I'll get you the fuck back bitch. Just get an abortion, hell you could the keep damn thing and I still won't give you the time of day. Do whatever the fuck you want, no one would believe you anyway."

The stall door opened up and I could hear Lucas storm out the bathroom, leaving the pregnant girl in the stall he was just in. I heard her slump to the floor in defeat as realization hit her full force. I just stood there, no plan coming to mind on how to deal with her, I would have to improvise.

Cautiously I pushed open the door, and walked quietly over to her. Her eyes were red and puffy and she looked a horrid mess. She was rubbing her belly, though was a tiny bulge that was hardly noticeable. She didn't even look over towards me but seemingly more interested in a stain on the wall.

"You heard everything? I kept it a secret till now, I was doing so good." She still hadn't turned to look at me, playing with her hands then gently rubbing her stomach. I could see a bruise forming around her wrist, the angry red blotches standing out against the pale yellow of her skin. She sighed as she stood up, wiping her face with her sleeve. Walking over the sink while looking back at me through the mirror while washing her hands, as if to get rid of Lucas's touch. "He is the only I have been with, he was my first for Christ sakes! He used me and now I have to deal with this! I know I could never hurt the baby, but..." She turned to me, as if I could give her an answer. I looked to the side, praying for a distraction to give me time to think.

"I wouldn't know what to do; I know Manny had the same problem a few years ago. I'm sorry Mia. Just stick with me till we have a plan. But we are going to have to tell Grassi." I looked straight to her eyes, as if trying to give her some of my strength. She gave me a nod while drying her hands and gave me a heart-filled hug. No wonder she snapped at everybody, her heart was broken and bloodied. Her eyes were voided of any emotion, her grasp felt empty. I held unto her waist, completely forgetting about having to use the bathroom. I could feel anger bubbling up out of me. We walked into the bright sun, feeling as though it was comforting her through her trouble. The table came into view and Marco saw us first, jumping up and rushing towards us. He looked at me and then at Mia.

"Help me get her in the car. We are leaving." My voice stern, meaning whatever I requested, it better happen. Marco hollered at everybody, they looked at me and her. I simply gave the people I didn't know a glare, daring them to say something. When we got over to the cars, I let her numbly get in and told Jay to throw me the keys, him and Alex got in with Marco, letting Mia have the front seat. I could tell they were surprised at my affection with Mia, me and her usually fought. I made sure that the rest of the gang was following their respective cars as I pressed the gas and rode all the way to Jay's, taking the quick back roads. We got there in a short amount of time and simply walked in, surprising Rachael and Ryan in a heated snog session. They must have seen the fury in my eyes; they pulled apart reluctantly and followed my lead down into the basement. Mia held my hand tightly as if it was lifeline. I didn't know what she was feeling; being denied by someone she probably cared for a lot, and in turn having their bastard child because of a mistake. As we hit the bottom step, she collapsed onto the large couch. Her body was shaking as she started crying harder, I could hear the following footsteps and looked towards the opening at the bottom of the stairs. Alex and Jay held looks of confusion mixed in with concern. When I sat beside her, and rub her back I could see Alex wondering what was going on, slight jealously flashing before her eyes. As all the sound of footsteps faded away I looked towards Marco. Concern was clearly written on his face, they were pretty close. None of us had given Mia a chance, she moved in about a month ago and had been rude, and now I knew why. She looked up at me, I gave her a nod and she stood up and called for the attention of everybody.

"I know you guys don't particularly like me, and I made sure of it. I made everyone angry, but I know I shouldn't of. But there was a good reason for it. I thought he would see he made a mistake and take care of it, the first month. I told Johnny, so he talked to Emma and I ended up here. As you guys probably heard, I hooked up with Lucas about two months ago. I thought I was in love, thought he cared for me. Well, turns out he didn't, it got worse when I tried to tell him and he didn't believe me. He got me pregnant, I'm about two months." She closed her eyes as she heard Manny and Alex gasp. She opened them and looked down, playing with her hands. "Today in the bathroom at the ravine, he told he wouldn't be there for me or the child. He wanted to terminate the pregnancy, but now he doesn't care what I do." She looked up, but not at anyone. "He is going to make sure no one knows it's his. He believes it's my fault and he shouldn't have any part in it. But I don't know whether to keep the baby, it's not its fault, but how can I raise a child? I can barely raise myself. So, that's it I guess, I have no plan yet." She turned her attention to her hands once more, letting the tears she cried hit her hands. I got up and hugged her as her sobs became slightly louder, she turned into my chest. She wasn't Grassi, but I was going to make sure she would have us. I felt more arms come around us and I saw it was Manny. I knew she would understand the problem; I heard rustling as Alex got up and hugged Mia too. I didn't know how the guys were feeling but I knew Jay hated when a woman was helpless, it reminded him of his mother and his inability to help her. Mia's breathe became less ragged as she stopped crying and returned the hugs. She still clung to me, but Alex understood.

**Normal Point of View.**

She looked over at Jay, her face searching for an answer. He wasn't looking at her, but she kept quiet. She would beg and plead for the protection from Grassi. Everyone was worried if Lucas decided that he wanted her gone, she as well as his unborn child would be gone. When he finally looked up, his eyes were filled with worry.

"I say yes, but it's not all up to me." The way they decided if someone would be in Grassi was simple. It was a vote between everyone, so there would be no fights unless it wasn't unanimous. His eyes looking at everyone, he knew they cared for Mia a bit but since she had done her best for no one to care for her, he wasn't sure how it turn out.

"Of course!" Marco's voice was the first to be heard; in return Mia gave him a smile. He was her closest friend in the beginning, she had been afraid it might change. Her eyes rolled over the silent crowd as she hope for the best. She knew that she held much of the majority, which was if the girls said yes. She heard mumbled answers though they sounded like 'yes', this gave her hope. Soon enough Spinner, Rachael, Ryan, Sean, Alex and Emma had agreed. She turned to Manny, despite all the positive answers she got, she held her breath.

"I would be crazy if I didn't say yes!" Manny rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. Mia let the breath go and gave her a hug. Her heart felt light, though the weight wasn't off her shoulders. She would have to make a decision whether to keep the child.

Soon the guys started to leave, leaving the girls to themselves. Rachael and Ryan went to the guest room to finish what had been started while most of the guys went out somewhere to get their minds off the earlier conversation. Mia sat down on the couch and looked towards the rest of the girls.

"I never wanted it to be this way, I just wanted to be happy." Her voice was quiet and she was looking towards the girls, searching for acceptance. "He had been sending me love letters, buying me flowers. Of course that was before he got what he wanted. When I first got the courage to tell him, he said I was lying. He walked out; yelling out how I was a skank and said I was trying to give him a blowjob." She gave a cold and heartless laugh. "He gave me a note in English today, saying to meet in the bathrooms at the ravine. I thought maybe he would see the error of his ways. Maybe he would help me take care of the baby, maybe even learn to love me like he said he did." Her eyes were staring off into space, unfocused as she continued talking. Her hands rubbing her belly once again, seemingly calming her. "I got myself into this mess, I should have stayed away." She looked down, her eyes focused on her tiny bulge where her unborn child was. "I don't regret it. He did have good parts; I don't want to lose the only thing keeping me linked to him." Her cheeks turned red and she dropped her hands, turning the other way. "I do love him, I guess this is my punishment." She finally got the courage to look at the girls; Manny had tear streaks coming down her face, but was doing nothing to hide them.

"I felt that way, but I knew no matter what he said, it would all be a lie. The fact he started beating me told me he couldn't ever be ready for a child. I can't make your decision for you, though if you feel this is right, I wont stop you." Manny's voice was soft, and everyone knew she was sad about her choices though they knew it was the right thing to do. She slumped into the closest chair and let the emotions she kept bottled in. She looked at the girls and with a smile on her face. "I hate Oprah moments." She quickly wiped her eyes, and gave them a smile. She looked towards Mia and saw her wiping her own eyes. The two girls quickly stood up, not wanting to wallow in sadness.

They walked up the stairs and walked in the kitchen, quickly realizing there was nothing to eat; they called the boys into the kitchen. The clock said it was about five, almost six, so the girls didn't want to cook.

"Just get pizza, simple and easy. I'm so fucking hungry right now, I would pay." Jay's stomach let out a growl, letting them know it was true. Everybody just laughed and set about getting the phone and the order.

Mia just had a smile on her face, she finally people she could trust and she wasn't going to let anything get in the way of her and her baby.

* * *

_I'm going to try and work on the next chapter through the week and probably not going to update until the weekend. Maybe if you are lucky, I might do it faster._

_And, __**Aidita**_

_I wouldn't forget nor abandon the story. I have been really busy and I started new meds and they make me sick sometimes. But instead of reviewing, (I sometimes don't even check those) just send an email instead._

_OR_

_Anyone else who wants to get me to update faster, send me an email._

**MOST IMPORTANT!! GIVE ME MUSIC SUGGESTIONS!  
**

_-atsn_


	13. Dear Maria, Count Me In

Musical Undertones

**Musical Undertones**

**ATaintedStarsNightmare**

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN PLOT.**

"_Dear Maria (Count Me In)"_

_I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And I'm the pen_

_When the lights go off  
I wanna watch the way you  
Take the stage by storm  
The way you wrap those boys around your finger  
Go on and play the leader  
'Cause you know it's what you're good at  
The low road for the fast track  
Make every second last_

_'Cause I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And I'm the pen  
Make it count when I'm the one  
Who is selling you out  
'Cause it feels like stealing hearts  
Calling your name from the crowd_

_Then in the field you'll be the show girl of the home team  
I'll be the narrator  
Telling another tale of the American dream_

_I see your name in lights  
We can make you a star  
Girl, we'll take the world by storm  
It isn't that hard_

_'Cause I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And I'm the pen  
Make it count when I'm the one  
Who is selling you out  
'Cause it feels like stealing hearts  
Calling your name from the crowd  
Whoa..._

_Ha ha..._

_Take a breath, don't it sound so easy  
Never had a doubt  
Now I'm going crazy watching from the floor  
Take a breath and let the rest come easy  
Never settle down  
'Cause the cash flow leaves me always wanting more_

_'Cause I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And I'm the pen  
Make it count when I'm the one  
Who is selling you out  
'Cause it feels like stealing hearts  
Calling your name from the crowd_

_'Cause I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle_

_-All Time Low_

_Mia just had a smile on her face, she finally people she could trust and she wasn't going to let anything get in the way of her and her baby._

Lucas pulled out his wallet, the pictures of him and Mia took together fell out. It was taken two months ago, in a random photo booth. He ran his finger over her face and took a sip of the beer in his hand. He was hanging around the ravine, chasing random girls down for a trip in the van. He stared at it before making the decision he wouldn't have any part in that baby's life, even not so secretly hoping she would get rid of it. He got a smirk on his face, throwing the pictures into the large bonfire in front of him. He gave a dark laugh as he saw the pictures burn and curl, erasing proof of his relationship with Mia, if only in his mind. He knew he would be able to ignore most of the emotions running throughout him, but the strongest emotion stayed, anger. He couldn't believe he was going to have his first child at eighteen, but then again, he guessed he deserved it. He remembered the year when his older sister passed, he missed her funeral to get drunk and high. He wouldn't go the hospital, even though he was the one she wanted to see. She had been in love with a guy and had gotten pregnant and the guy left the picture. She died from childbirth, and told him never to leave a girl he had gotten pregnant. Fate had a way from spitting this right back into his face. She had been there for him, told him he wasn't a fuck-up, and loved him when no one else would. And this how he continued to remember her. Not going to her funeral, getting a girl pregnant and leaving her. This was all Mia's fault. She should of told me she wasn't on something, the thought floated in his head. He felt hatred, mostly for himself but that didn't stop him from blaming Mia. He finished the bottle, looking down through the neck, as if it held answers. Throwing it to the side of the table, relishing the fact it splintered into pieces. He slightly stagger as he stood up, deciding he would have to go school tomorrow and watch Mia.

**NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL.**

He saw that she was crowded by Grassi, something he thought he would never see. He gave a snort when she wouldn't look at him in the first class they shared. Throughout the day the members of Grassi gave him the cold shoulder, it made it harder when Emma and him got paired up for a class. She just ignored him and did her side of the work, not yelling at him when he didn't do anything. He got pushed around in the hallway by most of the guys, Manny and Alex got their hit in. He felt numb, his mind raced when he caught Mia's eyes. He flashed her a dark, hurtful smirk as he continued walking. He suddenly felt that he was being pulled into a closet, which was hard for a man his size. A punch to his gut left him out of breath, looking down he expected to hear Jay's smooth yet angered voice.

"Stay the fuck away from Mia. Or else it won't be just us letting you know how we fucking feel." Alex's voice made him look up and Marco and Spinner must have pulled him in because Alex and Emma were the only other people there. "You don't look at her, you certainly don't fucking talk to her."

He let a laugh. "Does Jay know you guys are trying to be all big and bad? I didn't think Alex would do anything without letting him know. Looks like little Emma is trying to be something she's not. You think this is going to make me care for that bitch, help around the house? Think the fuck again." Marco punched him in the face, making him fall back to the ground, then turned and walked back towards Spinner. He started to stand again, wiping the blood off of his lip. He walked towards the girls, Spinner and Marco tensing up and ready to stop him if he tried anything. He stopped, instead heading towards the door. He was seething, she had told. "Well, you can forget that shit. She asked for it, she willingly opened her legs."

Alex had to be held back as he walked out the door.

**WITH SEAN AND JAY. **

"So, you think you're in love with them?" Sean looked towards Jay as he worked on the car in front of him. They were in their last class of the day.

"Yeah, I just don't know anymore man. I know I feel _really_ strongly for them, and surprisingly I still feel the same for Alex. It feels right when I'm with them. Enough of that girly shit." Both of them laughed and went back to work. As the bell rang, they grabbed their stuff and went into the jumble of the hallways. It was crowded; it was all they could do to not get swept away. They didn't even notice Lucas eyeing them with hatred as he started talking to Hurst.

**LUCAS'S POINT OF VIEW.**

I was glad to be in Hurst, even if it was secretly. That bitch Mia was going to hate the day she opened her legs and invited me for some fun. I would make her days numbered. I saw her come out of her class and head to the bathroom; the other girls found me watching her and went in with her. I knew I could handle the girls, but I didn't want to have a huge fight between Hurst and Grassi, known enemies. It was killing me; I wanted to make her feel my anger towards her. I left my eyes drift off of her towards the guys; they were watching me as well. Sean and Jay eyed my swollen lip, but didn't say anything. I looked over as I heard yelling, it sounded like Liberty and JT. They were once again broken up; Liberty was seen kissing Damien and JT was pissed. Pathetic drama at a pathetic school. We started walking out and I turned around and flipped Jay the bird. It was an idle threat, and we both knew it. I let the smirk fall from my face when they didn't react. I saw Johnny come from the side and look towards me; I could tell he was embarrassed he was once Hurst. I walked out without another glance behind me.

**WITH THE GIRLS.**

Mia didn't even notice that Lucas had been watching her and the other girls didn't want her to worry so they left that fact out. Darcy came in the bathroom and they began to talk and brag about how the long day never seemed to end. They reapplied their make-up and fixed their skirts while the guys took their time talking to each other.

"We have to tell Ms. H." Mia gave a sigh as though she could already feel the disappointed eyes of the principal on her. Her eyes on Darcy's understanding look, Mia and Darcy were close because of Johnny. Darcy gave Mia a sisterly hug and a light kiss on the forehead.

"You want me to come too? Strength in numbers and if they disagree, I'm sure, since we have some of the highest grades, they would mad to lose us." She gave Mia a wink as a smile appeared on her face. The girls walked out of the restroom, laughing at the guys who tried to appear busy but were failing miserably.

**AT JAY'S HOUSE.**

"I can't believe she totally agreed! I was so afraid." Mia let out a sigh of relief. She was sitting on the downstairs couch as she ate a piece of pizza, a smile on her face when she wasn't chewing. Emma walked in and sat in-between Alex and Jay, giving each a kiss. Mia had to suppress a pang of jealously of the love they showed openly for each other. She shook her as she closed her eyes and took a breath. She felt weight beside her as Darcy and Emma sat on either side of her.

"It's okay to miss him." Emma's voice was velvety soft in her ear. Mia looked at her, before she felt the tears finding a way out. She laid her head in Emma's lap as the sobs took over.

"But, I don't want to." She ended up falling asleep in Emma's lap.

* * *

_Its going to get more complicated for me to update, I'm going into ninth grade!_

_This one is fast but review!_

_-atsn_


	14. Science

Musical Undertones

**Musical Undertones**

**ATaintedStarsNightmare**

**Disclaimer: Only the plot.**

"_Science"_

_Make you up.  
Take you out.  
Play it up to bring you down.  
Take the time to make this last._

_Spin the wheel.  
Watch it crash.  
Turn the dress to broken glass.  
Strike a pose and the hold the flash._

_I'm not the only one who's bleeding  
Before the past is done repeating.  
Gets underneath my skin.  
It won't die._

_This time, if I can't win,  
Then I won't try to carry on.  
I'll play it satirical.  
Tonight won't be so long.  
I'll pray for a miracle._

_Wake you up.  
Pull you out.  
Talk you up to calm you down.  
Turn it up to scream and shout._

_Make you tired.  
Wear you out.  
Shut you up and turn you off.  
Clean you up and take you home._

_I'm not the only one who's bleeding  
Before the past is done repeating.  
Gets underneath my skin.  
It won't die._

_This time, if I can't win,  
Then I won't try to carry on.  
I'll play it satirical.  
Tonight won't be so long.  
I'll pray for a miracle._

_-The Birthday Massacre_

"_But, I don't want to." She ended up falling asleep in Emma's lap._

JT walked to his locker, which was right next to Mia's. He heard the rumors that she was pregnant and no matter how he thought about it, it didn't bother him that much. He still really liked her and images of her were constantly on his mind. He started walking to the court yard, and saw Jimmy walking around with Ashley. Even though the police stopped Rick from shooting him, he was still careful about whom he had as friends. He looked over to Liberty who was all over Damien. His heart gave a lurch; he shook his head at the thoughts appearing of them. He was an empty bench and walked over to it, taking his time. Letting the sun heat up his back, he was almost there when Mia came walking briskly, and sat on the edge separate from his. His heart beat hard in his chest as he saw her brown eyes slowly drift up to his. A smile on her face as she patted the spot next to her, silently asking him to sit beside her.

"Hey there pretty lady. How are you?" JT gave Mia a smile which made her slightly blush as she started going through her bag to get her binder. This was a free period for them, so he was going to try and enjoy it.

"Oh, I'm just fine. How are you?" Her voice slightly rough, then he could tell she had been crying in the last hour. She started working on random pieces of paper as JT continued to try and start conversation, slowly becoming more focused on JT then her work. They laughed and smiled, making the ninety-minutes seem to fly by.

Mia focused her attention solely on JT. "It doesn't bother you that I'm pregnant?" Her voice small and filled with emotions and her eyes were not on him, but on the floor. She slowly turned to look at him, her eyes filled with tears that would be shed at his answer. He left out a strangled sound, a noise which Mia didn't know how to place. He came closer to her and pulled her gently closer to him.

"Of course not Mia, you are on my mind every second of the day. I never cared about it, why start now? Besides, I have a son, though I'm not sure where he is." He looked down in shame, and smiled when he felt Mia close her arms around him. She let her arms fall to her side as she looked up at him, a serious look in her face.

"Do you miss her sometimes? I miss him a lot of the time, but I keep telling myself it's for the best. Maybe there is someone better for me out there." She looked out onto the courtyard, letting her gaze wonder and finally settling on JT. "But I don't know if I can let someone get close right now, its just too soon. No matter how much he makes me laugh." She let a smile appear on her face as he contemplated the message she was trying to send to him. She let her self lean into him, focusing on his eyes and his lips. She started to stop, almost teasing him as she lightly bit her lips, and she hovered dangerously close to his lips. She looked up at him with innocence in her eyes, her eyes fluttering down to his lips once more. The sounds of the outside world seemed to disappear.

Just as she started to come closer, the bell rung, making them wake from their trance. Mia quickly grabbed her things and bolted from the garden, leaving a very confused JT. She rushed towards the door as fast as she could, running forwards to her class. JT just got up and sighed, picking up his bag and walking slowly to his class, letting people rush by him as they hurried to class. He rolled his eyes as he saw Alex and Emma walking hand in hand while Jay walked with Sean, he would have to talk to them to see why she ran. He watched as Manny ran up to Sean, and a pang of jealously went through him as he saw him pick her up and spin her in circles while capturing her lips. Her laughter ringing in his ears, wishing he could do that with Mia sometime soon.

He slowly went up to Emma, and waved with a neutral look on his face. She turned her head slightly, as she had a questioning look on her face. He waved her to come over and to talk to him. She waved off to Alex, who watched him with a fierce look on her face while Jay slyly watched him while waiting for Sean to get things out of his locker.

"Hey JT, what's up?" Her smile made him think of Mia and how much he truly liked her. He blinked and shook his head as if to get rid of his thoughts of Mia. Emma's bright eyes regarded his expression and her eyes instantly dimmed with worry as he gently grabbed her forearm and pulled her towards the alleyway. In the rush they caught random couples making out or random people smoking before class.

"What's up? I think I'm falling for Mia!" He leaned back on the tree, his long bangs covering his eyes, staring down at his shoes. "I don't care if she's pregnant, she won't get off my mind!" He sighed and turned towards Emma, his eyes showing just how confused and hurt he was. "She almost kissed me today, but the bell rung and she ran off. Anything I should know about?" He looked over to her, he knew what they did and never complained about it, and in fact supported Emma's decision, even if only because he knew her family.

Emma looked off to the side, making a face as she thought about the recent things that happened to Mia throughout the weeks. "She misses him, JT. She doesn't really have the strength to be on her own; we never let her out of our sites. We heard he might be coming after her; Grassi is always with her now. She is going to leave month eight, we already talked it over with Ms. H."

JT gave a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair. He started to walk around, kicking a random rock around. "Who's with her now?"

"Marco, Darcy and Spinner, everyone got their classes switched to have at least one class with her and a girl to watch her in the bathroom. Always in twos, we know what Hurst is capable of. Sean, Rachael, Ryan and Jay have her next class. Me, Alex, and Johnny have her last one. Her first class is with everyone, and her lunch, which is second, has Spinner, Danny, Rachael and Derek. We take care of our own JT, even if it's something small, we have her back. But she needs something else, which we can't give her. She needs to know somebody loves her, and I know you are absolutely in love with her JT." She turned to him with a smile on her face as JT blushed a small bit. They both laughed as Emma gave JT a hug, they both sat down knowing they couldn't walk in without a pass.

They started talking about different things that had happened to them when Jimmy ran up with little beads on his face and slightly out of breath. "You know Hurst is getting pissed, right? Lucas doesn't want her to have that baby. I just heard him talking with Amy, to get her in the bathroom. I know we aren't really cool, but I wanted to let you know Em. Towerz is after you and probably Alex. Ashley is trying to find Marco or Jay, but I thought I would let you know. The hit came out today, he's getting revenge, its on her or her not having the kid. By all means necessary, force included and however long it takes to make a plan. But today, the hit is in for today and more money for completed today. I let Snake know, he's letting Spike know and they are making calls to your family Em. She's like my sister Nelson; you better hope she doesn't get hurt. And apparently Craig joined Hurst too."

"Fuck!" Emma ran out of the alley, flipping her phone to the keyboard it had. She started texting people the same message, leaving the JT in the alley with Jimmy. She turned back and yelled at them to wait and to get in the black van that would show up. She called her mom and got everything straightened out.

**With Spinner, Marco and Darcy**

Spinner was sitting on the left side of Mia while Marco sat behind her and Darcy on her right. They had their own corner but Heather Sinclair was watching them closely. They knew she was Hurst since she had become one of Towerz's sluts. Spinner's, Marco's and Darcy's phones went off, letting them know they had a text message. They looked towards each other as they checked the message, not knowing that everyone associated with Grassi got one.

**LUCAS PUT A HIT ON MIA.**

**WE ARE LEAVING; TEXT YOUR PLANS.**

**WE HAVE TO BE READY.**

**EVERYONE MEET IN THE ALLEY.**

**I HAVE A PLAN AND I LET EVERYBODY KNOW**

**GET YOUR CAR AND LOAD UP**

**-Emma**

They started texting their rides for leaving, quickly following premade plans. Since some people got rides from their parents, they didn't have any ride back. Emma let them know as she quickly ran through the hallway to let Snake know and to get Toby, who was skilled at hacking and better at it than Snake. As she ran through the school, she went to the basement and to the janitor. As they talked, they both got a smile on their face and ended up walking out the room together as the janitor picked up the keys to the lockers.

Darcy, Marco and Spinner looked towards each other, wondering how they would get out of class without letting Hurst on. Darcy wrote Mia a note telling her what was going on and not to worry. As soon as they started to put their things away, they heard the fire bell ring, sprinklers coming on and announcements come on. Most of the girls screamed as the cold water hit them.

Snake's voice ranged over the intercom. "G-911. G-911. In the alley."

Darcy let a laugh, knowing Toby the technology geek just saved everyone, with Emma's help of course. They waited for Heather Sinclair to leave, not knowing that G-911 was Grassi 911, an emergency code they had made and never thought it would be put to use. They helped Mia, grabbing her bags and sneaking her out the quickly flooding classroom. They didn't have to wait as they met up with Johnny, Sean and Jay who were looking for Mia.

As they walked, they heard Ms H's angry voice over the intercom. "Lucas, Drake, Towerz, Heather Sinclair, Holly J, Hazel, Craig, Jane, Ellie Nash, Anya, Rick, Terri, Sav. The so-called 'Hurst' gang, report to my office immediately."

Everyone in Grassi laughed as they saw Hurst look up with questioning looks in on their faces. They glared at Grassi as the soaked gang members walked towards her office.

They started calmly walking in the water, towards the exit closest to the alley which was being held open by Emma as she stood dripping wet. They rushed towards their cars as a black van pulled up and the ride less people got in. Emma got in with Jay, Alex and whoever they brought in that morning. As Emma started calling people, she only said one thing. "Follow the van."

"Where are we going Em? This is pretty big for a hit." Alex looked over towards her, as Emma made sure everyone followed the van.

"It's a pretty big amount on her head. I got the janitor to plant some heavy drugs in their lockers and more evidence to keep them out of school for about three months and they have to go to 'reform school'. She is basically in her third month today, so that will only be about two months that they have to try something. They called in my family, they just told me. They called my family to kill her, they won't do it of course, but they must be pretty stupid. And we are going to visit my new house, thanks to my uncle worrying about her. It's a three story house, since they don't want to leave anyone without protection. I got the tip off from Jimmy, and brought some unneeded people in, its going to be crowded. About eight bedrooms for everyone, four per floor. Food already there and a good amount of money in credit cards. I love mob bosses as family."

Spinner looked behind him as they drove with Mia in the car.

"I wonder what's going on, they must know more than they are telling." Marco looked over towards Mia, who was covered in blankets that the nameless van had supplied for everyone. They drove from the school for about fifteen minutes and they slowly pulled into a huge driveway with an equally huge house belonging to it. It was a close to Jay's house, a three minute drive. Though Jay's three story house it only had about 4 rooms total.

As the van started unloading the people and more food, Emma's uncle finally stepped out, arms wide open. As Emma and her uncle embraced, everyone in the cars finally stepped out.

"Now, this is for sometime, or until they stop the hit. There are eight rooms. But the furniture needs to be moved in, I'll leave it up to you. One master and every bedroom is connected to a bathroom. It will be packed, but Emma has the credit cards if you need money, but I didn't give a lot of money, just about a thousand on all eight. Emma is legally the owner now, so no wild parties. Now, lets see the hotel." As her uncle kindly smiled at the teenagers getting out of the cars and waited for them to pull into a group and unlocked the door.

The huge kitchen sparkled as it took up about a third of the first floor. The teenagers spread out and laid claims to the rooms, but smartly the master was given to the bunk beds. As a moving van pulled up, her uncle told them the plans. As everything calmed down more, Emma told everything that happened to her uncle. As everyone steadily got more hungry, they ordered pizzas and ate in the huge living room. JT and Jimmy, who were brought along, were advised to stay. Jimmy ended up having to share a room with Marco, not that he minded much. When her uncle finally left, he gave everyone a hug letting them know he wasn't stuck up.

"Any problems, don't hesitate to call." He kissed Emma, Alex, and Mia on the forehead. As they got more tired, couples retired from the room. Alex, Emma and Jay shared a room, while Manny and Sean shared one, they also shared a bed. Rachael and Ryan shared a bed, so did Johnny and Darcy. The bunk bed and two twins were left to Derek, Danny, Toby and Peter. Spinner and Paige shared a room and bed, since Paige would be hurt if they caught her alone. The second to last room was JT and Mia, leaving the last room to Jimmy and Marco, who got the last two twin beds.

At dinner, they collectively decided to miss the next day of school, in favor of going Wednesday. As the night wore on, Emma ended up getting up and walking around the house, favoring the living room to settle in. As the show she was watching went on, she felt a weight sit on the couch beside her.

"Hey Em. Dylan just broke up with me." Marco's tear-streaked eyes were red and puffy. "And Jimmy really stinks at calming people down." As he gave a slightly forced laugh, Emma let him lay in her lap. "But I'm guessing it was coming, he cheated on me lots of time." She rubbed his back, as they both laughed at shows they ended up watching.

"This is all a form of science, it has to get better!" Emma hoped for the best.

* * *

_Okay, I know this took awhile but I had writer's block REALLY bad. I'm sorry, but I'm working on the next one._

_-atsn_


	15. Bad Reputation

**Musical Undertones**

**ATaintedStarsNightmare**

**Disclaimer: Only the plot.**

"_Bad Reputation"_

_Never give a damn about my reputation  
You're livin in the past there's a new generation  
And a girl can do what she wants to do and that's what im gonna do  
And I don't give a damn about my bad reputation  
Ooowhoa-no, not me  
Never give a damn about my reputation  
I never said I wanted to improve my station  
And I'm always feelin good when I'm havin fun  
And I don't have to please no one  
And I don't give a damn about my bad reputation  
Ooowhoa-no, not me  
Ooowhoa-no, not me  
Ooowhoa-no, not me_

_Never give a damn about my reputation  
I've never been afraid of any deviation  
And I don't really care,  
If I'm strange,  
I ain't gonna change  
And I'm never gonna care about my bad reputation  
Ooowhoa-no, not me  
Ooowhoa-no, not me  
Ooowhoa-no, not me  
Break it down  
I never give a damn about my reputation  
The world's in trouble  
There's no communication  
And everyone can say what they wanna say,  
It never gets better anyway  
So why could I care about a bad reputation  
Anyway?  
Ooowhoa-no, not me  
Ooowhoa-no, not me  
Ooowhoa-no, not me  
Ooowhoa-no, not me  
Ooowhoa-no, not me!_

_-Joan Jett_

_Nieta – "Granddaughter"_

_Nieto – "Grandson"_

_Abuela – "Grandmother"_

_"This is all a form of science, it has to get better!" Emma hoped for the best._

Laughter was heard throughout the aisles as Emma zoomed in a shopping cart pushed by Alex. As everyone followed with smiles on their faces and shook their heads at Emma's and Alex's childish antics. As the couple went even faster, their laughter caught several people's attention.

"Young ladies, get of the carts. How old you guys, five?" A stern looking older woman dressed in a blue vest stared over her glasses. "Lucky I caught ya and not Ray. Just don't let me catch you again, alright? I'll let you off with a warning, especially you nieta." A smile on her face as Alex's face showed she remembered who she was.

"Abuela! I thought you moved, did you just get back?" Alex went over to the older lady and gave her a hug.

As they continued to chat, the rest of the group stumbled upon the scene. Mia was in the middle as she held on to JT's hand and on her other side she held on to Jimmy. Darcy and Johnny held hands as did Spinner and Paige. Derek and Danny just stood off to the side, leaning against the side of the aisle. They had been stuck with the job of pushing the carts which was filled with baby items; everyone decided it would be a good idea to load on everything when they had the money. Manny, Rachael, Ryan, Peter and Sean had gone to get everything from Jay's house, but mostly clothes for everyone. So far they had packed two carts to the brim with baby items and were now randomly getting things, the cart which Emma was in, was for food. Jay started to help Emma out of the cart and held her close to him.

"Jay Hogart, still wearing your hat backwards I see. Get over here and hug your abuela." A smile on her face, which was mostly covered in wrinkles, she extended her arms and Jay shuffled over to Alex's grandmother and gave her a hug. "Been years since I last saw you, did you two finally move out that shit heap of a trailer park?" She narrowed her eyes as she looked them both over. "I remember when I used to watch you two while you're parents when to the so-called 'Bingo Night'. Bingo night my ass. Worthless daughter if you ask me. But how you two have grown!" Not noticing that Jay was holding on to Emma while Alex had gone to Emma's other side. "Are you two still together, I remember the first day you two started dating." Looking over Alex and Jay she spotted the two carts filled with baby items, slightly blanching and looking at Alex. "You aren't pregnant, right? It doesn't matter to me, I just hoped you would finish school. You didn't get involved in anything illegal I hope, I know that boyfriend of your mom's was into some stuff." Everyone looked off to the ground and tried to ignore the last questions.

Emma looked towards Mia who was trying not to cry, and still looking guilty down at the floor. But before she could claim it was for her, Paige stepped forward with Spinner in tote. She knew that Mia didn't have a thick skin and was actually scared to admit she was pregnant. "It's for me, we decided to have our first baby early. It's only the second month, but we wanted to be prepared. I'm going to finish school after though, I better!" She tossed a casual glare at Mia to let her she better finish school. "It was something that wasn't supposed to happen for another few years, but it happened and we are going to go with the flow." She smiled brightly and hugged onto Spinner, who had _finally_ realized what was going on, who hugged her back with gentle force to show he was proud that his girlfriend was 'pregnant'. "It's not how I saw myself in high school, but things happen. But I'm proud to say my friends never even spared a second glance and will give anything to help me." Her smile at Mia almost made her tears fall, but with JT helping her stand, she manage not to make a sound which would make the grandmother look her way.

"Well, I can't help you right now, but maybe I could watch the little babe when it's old enough. I know I had the hardest time when I had her mom and I was younger than you nieta. That's really sweet and all." She went over to Mia who looked at her with slight panic in her eyes. "But you kids really stink at lying, how many months? And is this handsome man the father?" She got a smile on her face, as she looked down at Mia who was slightly trembling. "You dears can all call me abuela. I don't mind. I'm guessing Alex wouldn't mind either. Jay already calls me that, so I'm guessing you guys can too." Her smile wasn't forced so Mia felt comfortable.

"Actually, it's not JT's. It's my ex's and he decided I must have cheated and is claiming it's not his. It's going to be tough, but thank you for offering to help." Mia's hand groped for JT's as she kept talking. "I tried to tell him, he wouldn't listen. But I'm not going to let it bring me down, my friends have been with me since I told them. I don't want my baby growing up thinking that they were a mistake and unwanted. I hope this baby will grow up feeling loved. Thanks again for offering."

"Sweetie I wasn't offering, I was telling." Everyone laughed as Mia blushed slightly and gave her a hug. "Wait, it's about ten in the morning and it's a Tuesday, why aren't you at school?" She whirled and stepped back to get a good look at all of them looking down at the floor and Jay rubbing the back of his neck. "Something I should know about?"

"You know that 'Nelson' mob family abuela? Well, the little blond over here is the niece of the boss." He pointed his thumb behind him, vaguely at Emma. "Mia's ex is part of a gang and he put a hit on her head. We got out because her family knows they probably put another few hits on her head and we are under their protection. That's basically it." Jay stood, than ran to hide behind both Emma and Alex incase she wanted to smack him.

"You are never one for subtly neito." With a roll of her eyes, she finally eyed Emma for the first time. "And this must be the Nelson niece. And the way Jay is hiding behind the two of you, I should guess he's still as much of a chicken as always." She laughed as he rolled his eyes and left. "I guess I shouldn't stop you guys from shopping. Take good care of her, all you." As she gave her last hugs, Jay ending up having to come back, she left the teenagers to keep shopping.

"Well, that wasn't awkward at all." Alex rolled her eyes as she closed her hand around Emma's, who gave her a smile in return. Jay was behind Emma, his hands around her waist, his chin leaning on her neck. They walked further on, throwing random items into the remaining cart. When they finally filled the cart, they walked around a bit more, than finally going to the registers. They split up, taking three cash registers with a card each just to get out of there faster. When they finally got the borrowed van, they loaded up and started on the fifteen minute drive back.

"Can we take this to the hotel and then go to a quiet park or something?" Marco's voice penetrated through everyone's trance. They got in the habit of calling Emma's new house 'the hotel'. "I just think we should take this as a relax day." He looked away with a blush against his cheek when Jimmy caught his eyes with a smile on his face. Marco's body was lying slightly against his; the inside of the van was cramped.

"Yeah, I'm up for it. I wanna play on the playground." Emma's voice sounded so determined it made the others laugh. "What? I'm serious, I just want to be carefree right now." Her smile caught on as the others nodded or made plans to be at the house and the huge TV set it came with.

After they finally loaded everything in the house and had it packed it away, the little group of 5 went on their way to the closest park. When they finally arrived, Emma ran towards the swings, pushing herself higher and higher as the rest of them wandered around. The sun beat on them as they ran around, acting young once again. As they started to run out of breath, they walked over to a spot filled with bushes. It was very shady and provided coverage which being part of a gang, they needed. Jimmy sat down first, as Marco neatly lay on his stomach. Marco looked up, as though he might flinch till he saw Jimmy's reassuring smile peering down at him. Jay had his two favourite girls on each side of him as they laid against the ground.

* * *

_OMG. Sorry this took so friggin long, but I had MAJOR writers block. Next chappie should be out soon!_

_-Glowstickoflove_


	16. Down With the Sickness

Musical Undertones

ATaintedStarsNightmare

Chapter 16

Author's Note: I know this took forever and a day in a half but some conflicting things have happened and I'm soo sorry! I should have gotten this out to you guys a lot sooner but I just didn't seem to find the proper time with everything going on. I sure hope this makes your Christmas.

DISclaimer: I don't own.

"Down With the Sickness" – "Disturbed"

(Can you feel that?)  
(Oh shit)  
Ooh ah ah ah ah!  
Ooh ah ah ah ah!  
Drowning deep in my sea of loathing  
Broken your servant I kneel  
(Will you give in to me?)  
It seems what's left of my human side  
Is slowly changing ... in me  
(Will you give in to me?)

Looking at my own reflection  
When suddenly it changes  
Violently it changes  
Oh no, There is no turning back now  
You've woken up the demon ... in me

Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me

I can see inside you, the sickness is rising  
Don't try to deny what you feel  
(Will you give in to me?)  
It seems that all that was good has died  
And is decaying in me  
(Will you give in to me?)

It seems you're having some trouble  
In dealing with these changes  
Living with these changes  
Oh no, the world is a scary place  
Now that you've woken up the demon ... in me

Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me

And when I dream  
And when I dream  
And when I dream  
And when I dream!!!!  
No mommy, don't do it again  
Don't do it again  
I'll be a good boy  
I'll be a good boy, I promise  
No mommy don't hit me Oh-oohh  
Why did you have to hit me like that mommy?  
Don't do it! You're hurting me Oh-oohh!  
Why did you have to be such a bitch?  
Why don't you,  
Why don't you fuck off and die?  
Why can't you just fuck off and die?  
Why can't you just leave here and die?  
Never stick your hand in my face again bitch  
FUCK YOU!!!  
I don't need this shit  
You stupid sadistic abusive fucking whore  
Would you like to see how it feels mommy?  
Here it comes, get ready to die!

Ooh ah ah ah ah!  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
Madness has now come over me

**Craig's POINT OF VIEW**

I can't believe that bitch would do this to me. I've been reduced to stalking her, watching her every move. She knows I love her with every fiber of my being. She's my life, ever since that year she had gotten pregnant. Sure I had gotten angry and _might_ have hurt her, roughed her up a bit. It's not like life wouldn't do the same thing eventually. She would have to learn to not misbehave with me; I won't tolerate that even with her. She would have to be molded into how I see the perfect woman, she's half way there. She would not fight against with me.

I'm just sitting here watching Sean hold her and listening to her wonderful laugh. I used to make her laugh like that. How could be laughing when she knows I'm hurting and she's the cause? I have to teach her a lesson and make sure she never leaves me again. She won't even acknowledge my existence. How DARE she? She's letting him touch her like I used, running his hands down her arms. I can feel the anger rising in me.

I can feel the eyes of her little "gang". The ones who'll protect her from the big bad monster, the ones who are stupid and don't know love for what it really is. A sigh found its way through me as my eyes settled on her caramel skin. Her little neck which my hands fit around so perfectly then would feel the light pressure of my lips as I kissed the angry red marks away. Emma stared at me with me with so much hatred; I longed to tell to her the truth. I was drunk, it was a misunderstanding, and I loved Manny with all my heart. I could see that fag Marco standing close to Jimmy. Like it wasn't obvious, a blind man could see that. But that little whore Emma, who was evidently the favourite, she would know very soon how I felt.

**Regular POINT OF VIEW**

Emma was sitting between Alex and Jay, her eyes gazing on Craig, hardened with hatred. All the pain he has caused her friend, it was too much. She switched her gaze to Lucas who was talking with Terri. She was beside Rick, though not the same one who almost killed Jimmy; he had his hand around her waist in an almost possessive manner. Terri looked back at Emma with almost pitiful stare, as if she was begging for help silently. Her eyes almost wet with unshed tears, she never wanted to be with either of them. She quickly looked away once she realized that Emma gave her a look of sympathy.

"I'm just saying that Terri here might just want to lose a few pounds. I know you can't look at her and see the beautiful woman I see yet, till she loses that weight." Rick's smug voice penetrated the air thick with conversation.

Terri wondered how she came to this, another abusive Rick, what are the odds? She was once popular with everybody, Ashley's best friend and no rivals. '_Life can't be this hard for everybody. But maybe I deserve this for the last Rick. There's got to be more than this torture, least he doesn't hit me.'_

Lucas looked anywhere but at Mia, who had JT's hand in her own. He couldn't decipher his feelings for her. They were so conflicted and wrapped around so many thoughts; he couldn't even begin to make sense of them. He let himself feel alive in the hatred pouring off Emma. He nodded and laughed to something Rick said, ignoring the tearful look coming off Terri.

"Yeah and how about that shit with Grassi? Can you believe they want to start shit about some skank bitch? I haven't even heard the full story about why and who got the damned problem with the bitch anyways." Rick scoffed at the idea of a girl having this much power over something. "From what I heard the dumb bitch couldn't keep her fucking legs closed. Isn't it some shit with you though? That Mia chick?" He looked over at Lucas with his head held high. "You can't possibly tell me this is true!"

His hands left Terri's waist in a surprised gesture, his eyes and mouth wide opened in shock. He stopped walking, Terri being obedient immediately followed suit. Lucas sighed and walked a little bit ahead so he could turn around and face them head on, the Grassi gang in his view as he told Rick the story.

**Emma Point of View**

The conversation between Rick and Lucas has me a bit on edge to be honest. I had only heard bits and pieces of it, and none of it seemed to be good. And that look on Terri's face, it made me feel like watching Manny all over again, though I couldn't do anything to help this time. I wish there was something I could do, anything, I would do it in a heartbeat. And then there was Craig, he was just staring off into space, his eyes continuously wondering off to Manny and all her happiness. I wonder how he could justify hurting something so lovely. Her dark hair mixing with the beautiful combination of her skin almost seemed too perfect for one woman. A sigh slipped out as I remembered all the good times we had over the years and how strong our friendship was today. I know I had loved her at one time but now it seemed that my heart was mostly focused on Alex and Jay. A smile was on my face thinking about her and him. I was off in my own world thinking about how her lips felt on mine and how her hair smelled just like vanilla with a mix of strawberries. It smelled wonderful and I would give anything in the world to just spend all day in her arms inhaling the scent of her for hours. I know it could be love, eventually. I wouldn't rush anything with her, I simply couldn't. Seeing the smile on her face, hearing her laughter, and feeling her arms around me was everything I could ever wish for. Combined with the feelings I had for Jay, I was the happiest person in the world. His arms just seemed to swallow all my problems and make them disappear. His stupid black hat that he never seemed to take off, I couldn't even see him without it. The smile that seemed to always grace his face could always pull a smirk even at the worst moments. I don't think there was anyone happier than I was at this moment, with the two people who meant the world to me. My stomach felt full of butterflies and I don't know it could see feel like this even after so long. I started to wonder, would we have a future? A white picket fence, a yard full of children running around screaming in joy, while we all sit and watch? That seemed more of a hope than anything that could actually happen. I was happy now, but would I be forever? I tried to ignore the sinking feeling that came with that thought. I had a feeling life wouldn't be the same without them and I wouldn't want it that way.

I felt someone's arm snake around my waist, dragging me out of my thoughts. I turned over to my side and it was the one person, well one of which, I couldn't seem to get off my mind lately. She ran her fingers through my hair and I closed my eyes and leaned into it.

"Off in space, cadet?" Her voice soft, her breath tickling my ear, making me shiver at the sensation. "Thought I lost you to the unknown, I would have been so lonely without you." She gave a small smile, which I felt it against my ear. Her voice seemed so innocent as if she didn't know how hearing that affected me. My heart gave a jump as the pressure of her lips was soon felt on my neck, lightly making its path down to my shoulder.

"Well sweetie, I would never want to leave you behind or would even dream of it." How could she think that? I leaned back into her opens arms, so I was leaning against her chest. I took her hands into mine, intertwining our fingers together. I let the simple joy of this feeling just wash over me.

**Manny Point of View**

I laughed as Sean tickled me, I could definitely get used to being treated as an actual person and not a punching bag. From having known him as long as I have, it just felt so natural. My eyes wondered over to Jay, he looked so alone. While Emma was cuddled up with Alex, it seemed that his mind busy thinking about how to handle the situations we all had gotten ourselves stuck in. I knew that he must feel stressed about all the trouble that seemed to follow us which ever road we took.

But with all the help from Emma's family everything should be alright.

**Jay Point of View**

How did everything get to this point? Mia having to hide from Lucas, a man she gave her heart, and more, to. I just shook my head at the thought; I let my thoughts wonder about how I could handle all this. This was just bullshit, I slammed my fist on the table, making everyone jump, and walked off. I know I left some very confused people in my wake, but I just needed time away. It seemed like everything came down to me, how could I handle all this? On my own wasn't so bad, but I had never been truly alone someone always took care of it for more, at least helping. I kept walking down the path that had been walked down though not official. It was supposed to be a good fun day at the park but now with everything I just couldn't see the good anymore. I stumbled my way to the mountain top and looked over the side, it would just be so easy to stay here forever and forget everything.

**Regular Point of View**

The day seemed to wind down, everyone becoming oddly silent with the onset of the night. The minutes passed slowly as they drove their way back. With the music playing softly in the background they made their way back home. Jay's hand covering Emma's, his thumb rubbing in circles on her palm.

"You guys don't know how much this meant to me today. I'm real glad you took the time you help me out." Mia's voice cut through the silence. "I honestly don't know where I would be if you guys weren't here." But her voice wasn't sad; you could hear the smile with each word.

As they finally arrived to the house, all taking their time to get out the car, they heard loud music pumping out of the house. Making each look at each other in question and walk towards the house, a smile tugging against their lips.

**AUTHORS NOTE: So I know this took forever. A couple of months to be likely, but I wrote this to try and make up [and give in sight]. I hope this makes up for it.**

**Review? **

**Merry Christmas.**


	17. Ain't No Rest For The Wicked

Musical Undertones

ATaintedStarsNightmare

Chapter 17

DISclaimer: I do not own.

AUTHORS NOTE: Reviews are helpful. And clearly needed.

"Ain't No Rest For The Wicked" – "Cage The Elephant"

I was walking down the street,  
When out the corner of my eye  
I saw a pretty little thing approaching me.  
She said "I've never seen a man  
Who looks so all alone,  
Could you use a little company?  
If you pay the right price  
Your evening will be nice,  
And you can go and send me on my way."  
I said "You're such a sweet young thing  
Why you do this to yourself?"  
She looked at me and this is what she said,

"Oh, there ain't no rest for the wicked,  
Money don't grow on trees.  
I got bills to pay,  
I got mouths to feed,  
There ain't nothing in this world for free.  
I know I can't slow down,  
I can't hold back,  
Though you know, I wish I could.  
No there ain't no rest for the wicked,  
Until we close our eyes for good".

Not even fifteen minutes later  
I'm still walking down the street,  
When I saw a shadow of a man creep out of sight.  
Then he walks up from behind  
And puts a gun up to my head,  
He made it clear he wasn't looking for a fight.  
He said "Give me all you've got  
I want your money not your life,  
But if you try to make a move I won't think twice."  
I said "You can have my cash  
But first you know I got to ask  
What made you want to live this kind of life?"

He said "There ain't no rest for the wicked,  
Money don't grow on trees.  
I got bills to pay,  
I got mouths to feed,  
There ain't nothing in this world for free.  
I know I can't slow down,  
I can't hold back,  
Though you know, I wish I could.  
No there ain't no rest for the wicked,  
Until we close our eyes for good".

Now a couple hours passed  
And I was sitting at my house,  
The day was winding down and coming to an end.  
So I turned on the TV  
And flipped it over to the news,  
And what I saw I almost couldn't comprehend.  
I saw a preacher man in cuffs he'd taken money from the church,  
He's got this bank account with righteous dollar bills.  
But even still I can't say much  
Because I know we're all the same,  
Oh yes we've all got to satisfy those thrills.

"Oh, there ain't no rest for the wicked,  
Money don't grow on trees.  
We got bills to pay,  
We got mouths to feed,  
There ain't nothing in this world for free.  
I know we can't slow down,  
We can't hold back,  
Though you know, we wish we could.  
No there ain't no rest for the wicked,  
Until we close our eyes for good"

"_Making each look at each other in question and walk towards the house, a smile tugging against their lips."_

The music was blaring, the bass rattling the windows, making their pulses race in excitement, the dull moment over. The music making them feel alive and the heavy smell of smoke only added to fuel to the fire. The door opened, letting the loud music get even louder, as Darcy and Johnny waved them in with smirks on their faces.

"Smells _and_ looks like someone got the weed out." Emma let a laugh escape as a smile seemed to appear on her face. As she took a deep breath, inhaling the scent and holding it in, she looked over to her side. "Tell me that we're totally gonna party? I'll start whining if you don't let me!" She put on comic puppy dog eyes, a smile breaking out. She started slowly walking, her hands reaching out for Jay's and Alex's hands as well. Sean and Manny were walking slowly behind them as if they had all the time in the world and no one could take that away from them, it was theirs forever.

I think that I shouldn't go in, you know, the baby. " Mia's soft voice, almost drowned out from the music, made them look over and Emma nodded.

"Well, I suppose I could stay out if you want me to." Her eyes betrayed her as they looked back to the house. "Or we could always leave you two alone." The smile on her face as she looked over to JT and Mia both, the two of them blushing slightly, got larger as she caught the side glance from JT.

"Emma, are you sure we can leave her alone with teeny-weeny here? I mean no offense but dude; you couldn't pull your weight if your life depended on it." Spinner's loud voice gave a laugh as JT glared back at him. "Fine dude, it's your girl and your life. Live it how you want to, but just come get us if there's trouble. I'm so ready to just fucking party. SHIT!" Spinner grabbed Paige's hand and started walking with Marco and Jimmy taking the lead, each one waving at the couple good-bye.

Mia and JT started walking to the side of the house, where an old swing-set was located, while Jay, Alex and Emma started walking hand-in-hand towards the house. Manny and Sean who had already walked ahead, stood and waited. The door opened and the music got louder for a few seconds while they each went inside.

**MEANWHILE**

Ellie let the phone ringer go off for the second time before getting up and answering it. She gave a groan at having to be up and moving this late at night, it was somewhere around 12'o clock, she shook her head against the returning sound.

"What do you want?" Not even taking the time to look at the caller ID, not even caring about who it could be. Running a hand through her hair she sat back down on the couch, her legs up on the coffee table.

"Is that anyway to answer the love of your life babe?" The voice on the phone sounded smug and slightly slurred. "That anyway to answer the man who could be wringing your neck as we speak and still have you begging for more? I want to see you tonight, lying under me in my bed." He gave a little laugh that ended in a cough.

"Craig, are you drunk or just fucked up in the head? Just go home and sleep, you know that you wouldn't remember anything that happened tonight anyways." Her voice inpatient. "Besides it's like midnight and it's still a school night Craig. I can't go out and do anything, you know that."

"Manny is at the party with that bastard. I know you miss him Ellie. I know how very much you miss him holding you and whispering all those sweet nothings in your ear. Help me get her back and you can have him. Please Ellie? You know how much I love her and you know how much you mean to me. I couldn't see how anyone could not want you back, I know he does. The way he looks at you when he thinks no one is looking, but I see. I see it all Ellie, I see it all." His voice had gotten huskier though still slurred. "I can see how he wants to be back with you, holding your hand, tasting that tight sweet pussy once again."

"You have no right to talk to me like that Craig, you don't know anything." Her voice even more gruff and angry with each word spoken. "You don't know shit, and that's why she left you. She left you because you _beat_ her Craig; you hit her and tried to kill the baby that wasn't even there. You're just a piece of shit that hasn't gotten what he wants yet and you'll whine and beg till you think you got it. You think she would actually come back to that? Come back to someone who is old news and is crazy? She'll never take you back; she'll be off and happy while you drink yourself to death. And when you die, I'm sure she'll be rejoicing. Don't call back, you asshole. I hope you choke on that liquor spilling down your throat."

The dial tone reminded him that he didn't even know why he called that bitch in the first place, he wanted a challenge and he had gotten one. Though this was one challenge he would be winning. Girls were stupid and always thinking with their hearts, so easily twisted to what you wanted. This would be easy he thought as he took another drink, the sweet taste burning down his throat. He let the bottle drop, the glass shattering as it hit the floor letting his entire sweet relief spill across the floor mixing the tears that had fallen. He would get her back, she loved him, and she would come back once she got this stupid idea out of her head.

**While This Occurred**

**Alex's Point Of View**

Watching Jay and Emma dance was something that was beautiful and sexy in every part. I could feel the stares of lust coming off everybody as they witnessed the intense look and actions. I passed the joint that had been smoldering in my hand, and then blew out the smoke. I started looking around at everyone else dancing, Marco and Jimmy just teasing each other but keeping it innocent for the most part. I just leaned back and watch the world before me, this was my life and I wouldn't trade any part of it. I let the feeling wash over me just watching all the colors, the neon lights slightly blinding.

Marco's hands were tracing circles on the back of Jimmy's neck, a tiny little smirk playing on his lips. They got closer, Jimmy's arms around his waist so he could pull him tighter against him. The lights lit up their face in odd colors and it felt like a show that I wasn't a part of. The tiny little boy of a man Marco pulled him closer, almost on the tips of his toes, bringing his lips lightly on the larger man. I laughed and looked away, letting them have their private moment in this so un-private place. I was entranced by them I had lost Emma and Jay; I looked around wondering where they had gotten off to. Knowing them, probably a bedroom for the night. I felt someone's lip pressing against the back of my sensitive neck and almost let a small moan. I turned around and found my girl looking me straight in the face, her eyes shining with lust. She pushed my back against the couch I was sitting on and felt her straddle my waist, her long hair hitting the tops of my chest as she bent her head down to capture my lips.

Her hands tangled in my hair, pulling me closer to her pink pouted lips, crashing them haphazardly against mine. I could taste the alcohol on her lips and breath, it was a pleasant mix with the taste of smoke still on my tongue. Her tongue ran across my bottom lip, asking for entrance, I could not deny her that. I let her tongue slip into my mouth and greedily sucked on her tongue, she was all mine and I was going to let her know. My hands found her ass and gripped it hard, making her grind her ass into my hands while letting out a small moan. That sound was heavenly but then she grinded her hips into my own, making me almost lose it and tighten my grip on her. She started greedily nibbling on my lip, then lightly sucking on it. I was amazed that she could be so devilish but look so perfectly innocent.

"Alex, baby please. Don't tease me." Her voice was husky, desperate and more like a whisper as she moved from my lips to my neck. It made the lust build in me, making it seem like a heated tingle throughout my body. Her lips worked their way up to the bottom of my ear and she started to nibble and suck on that too. The sensation was amazing; I couldn't keep the moan from escaping me. She had to know what she was doing to me, the power she had over. She let her hands slide down my arms, meeting my hand then raising them above my head, putting pressure on them so I know that I had to leave them there. She pulled away, so I could see her face, her eyes had a lustful glint and were full of passion and love. It took my breath away, this beautiful creature who wanted me.

Her hands left and started to run down my chest, lightly. I almost couldn't believe how much of a tease she was but yet she wanted more and I wasn't going to stop her anytime soon.

**Jay Point of View**

Of course my girls had to make a scene, no matter what. But I knew I didn't mind, those two were like the gasoline to my already burning fire. Just looking at them made me want to bring them upstairs for all the naughty fun we could be having. Just thinking that would be my undoing. I watched as several of the guys from Degrassi watched the girls, their "interest" clearly showing. My anger clearly showing on my face as they looked over my way, the rumors certainly got around. I walked over to the one giving me the cockiest look out of his eye, it was Sully.

"What the fuck are you doing here Sully? I don't remember bringing your dumbass here or even telling you could be here. I don't like that." The drugs in my system seemed to be doing all the talking tonight; I hope they could back it up. Spinner appeared next to me, cracking his knuckles if I couldn't handle the problem, my back-up man. "So get the fuck out of here and we can forget your ass ever got beat by that little blonde girl." I gave a laugh as his eyes narrowed at me, this shit couldn't be real.

"Big bad Jay, trying to talk shit make everyone think that he can do anything. That's a load of shit. You're so fucked up I doubt you could even find that small thing you call a dick right now." His laughter though wasn't as confident. His eyes were consistently looking around for one his "boys", needing someone to back him up since he was too afraid.

"Sully, let's leave the talk about my dick out your mouth. Even though from every guy out there, I'm sure you wouldn't mind my dick in and out your mouth. But keep talking shit bitch; you know I could kick your ass three days from Sunday. You can't even beat a girl at a simple drag race and you think you can stand up to me? You're gonna make me laugh." This was the worst time for him to be talking shit; it didn't matter whether he could back it up or not.

My head was starting to ache and the room seemed to be spinning. I used my free hand to rub my temples and just walked away, leaving Spinner to take care of the all the trouble. Stumbling my way up the stairs I let my cup fall on the top stop and topple down the stairs. I just stopped caring, but turned around as soon as I heard my name being called by one of my angels.

"Hey Jay, wait up. What's wrong? You don't look so good." The concern in her eyes was overwhelming. Her eyes were looking over my face and looking my up and down.

"Where did Emma go, I thought you two were comfy on the couch together?" I gave her a smile letting her know that I didn't mind. She came up, putting her arms around my waist, and help me walk up the stairs that seemed to be moving every which way. She slipped her hand under my jacket and shirt, her fingers tracing shapes on my side as we tumbled up the stairs.

The room seemed so much darker and empty, the music just adding to the loneliness, without Emma along with us.

"She went out to check on Mia and JT. You know she how she always wants everyone to be okay, no matter if she's tripping half way down the stairs." She rolled her eyes as she settled me down on the bed and sat beside me, making it so I was lying on her stomach and she ran her fingers through my hair. "Just seems so unreal, this whole damn thing." The way her voice sounded told me she was off in her own world.

I lean up to her, brushing my lips with hers. She pushed back with the lust that was so familiar to me, I realized I missed that. I kissed her back even harder, letting my teeth drag across her bottom lip and sucking on it. I climbed on top of her, with one hand by her head as to hold my weight, my other running down her breast to under her shirt and bra. She let out a moan as I work my fingers with her nipples and helped as I started pulling her shirt off. She wrapped her legs around me and started grinding hard against me making my soldier stand at the ready. I pressed against her just as hard as I started kissing her neck, focusing on where the pulse is and sucked hard enough to leave a mark for later. I could feel her nails digging into my back each time I rubbed against her. I raised my head and looked her in the eye.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Then I continued my way down till I had my tongue swirling around her nipple, her back arching into me. I switched which hand held me up, so my right hand was traveling further down her body and could unbutton her jeans. I looked back up at her once again, making sure I could go this far and she was nodding while biting her lip, hard. I almost groaned as she moaned my name, letting my fingers slip under the elastic band of her panties, feeling her wetness the lower I dipped my fingers. She started riding my fingers and I almost groaned at the tight feeling of her pussy.

"Fuuck, Jay. I _need_ you in me." She was almost begging me to fuck her. That wasn't helping my situation and I got even harder against my jeans. With her riding my fingers like she was, moaning like she was…I knew we would be or else I would be a dumbass.

Her hands left my back and started trying to undo the button to my pants, gasping as I started curling my fingers and slowly started easing a third finger into the tight wetness on my fingers. Her moans started to turn into whimpers as I pulled my fingers completely out and started pulling her pants down as she shimmied out of them for me. I threw them across the room and stared down at her wearing just a bra and matching panties. It took my breath away to see her like this, catching her breath from under me.

I felt her pulling my shirt and pants off, she wasn't being patient but I'm not complaining. When I was down to my boxers I pressed hard against her again, letting her know how much she had turned me on and just how much I wanted her. She daintily ran her fingers under the elastic band of my boxers then ran her finger down the fabric as I let out a groan; she knew what drove me wild.

Her hand slipped under the band and she took my cock which was straight at attention for her and started slowly stroking it while looking up at me with an innocent smirk. She used both hands and pulled down my boxers and I also through those across the room. With my fingers hooked on the edges of her panties I pulled them down slowly, letting her feel my fingers graze her skin which was glistened with sweat from the heat and us. I let them fall off my fingers somewhere over on the side of the bed. She pulled me closer to her and let me feel how wet she was against my hard cock. I slowly slipped my tip in her wet pussy and almost lost it at feeling how tight she was. As we started picking up a rhythm, she wrapped her legs around me, pulling me deeper. Her moans were getting louder and she was moaning my name over and over. Her voice was so weak as she begged me to go faster and harder, I was groaning her name back at her.

"Jay, I'm going to cum, please let me cum." That was all it took as I felt her tighten up more on my dick, and I was cumming while moaning her name, filling her tight pussy with my hot cum. As we were catching our breath, I slowly slide out of her and felt her groan at the feeling of loss.

"You guys know that was a great show." Emma's laughter made us feel like a deer stuck in the headlights. But I just smiled back as I lay on the side, still catching my breath. She crawled over in between us, cuddling against me and Alex. She laid on her side, spooning against Alex, her back towards me.

"We should really get you out of those clothes babygirl." I whispered against her ear as Alex got up and handed me a pair of boxes while she got one of my large shirts and just threw it on. As Alex got back into bed and faced Emma, I felt I had everything in the world and I would hurt anyone that tried to mess that up.

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Well, since it IS Christmas, I thought I would be nice and put my VERY FIRST EVER lemon. Can you tell how young I am? Haha, well so far I have only gotten one review for chapter 16. I hope you guys like them, I can't tell! I know my writing style has changed somewhat, I feel like it has gotten more serious and I don't really like that. But what do YOU think?

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays.

Review! Please :)


	18. Use Somebody

Musical Undertones

ATaintedStarsNightmare

Chapter 18

AUTHORS NOTE:

I know this took forever, but my hard drive got fried! I'm so sorry! But also, if you would like a special song or anything, you can tell me them. I'm kinda running out of song choices for the chapters I've got planned! I hope you enjoy this one. And reviews are always welcome.

"Use Somebody"

Kings of Leon

"_I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see  
Painted faces fill the places I can't reach  
You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody_

_Someone like you and all you know and how you speak  
Countless lovers under cover of the street  
You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody  
Someone like you_

_Off in the night while you live it up I'm off to sleep  
Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat  
I hope it's gonna make you notice  
I hope it's gonna make you notice_

_Someone like me, someone like me  
Someone like me, somebody_

_I'm ready now, I'm ready now  
I'm ready now, I'm ready now  
I'm ready now, I'm ready now  
I'm ready now_

_Someone like you, somebody  
Someone like you, somebody  
Someone like you, somebody_

_I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see"_

_As Alex got back into bed and faced Emma, I felt I had everything in the world and I would hurt anyone that tried to mess that up._

**Johnny's Point of View**

I could kill the guys who had done this to Darcy, she still cried at night sometimes. It hurt me so bad to see her like this. Who could do this, especially to her? I gave her my word that I would never hurt and I knew I never would. It just got me so mad thinking of a man hurting a woman. Did they enjoy inflicting the pain, seeing them broken and bruised? Play mind games with them and make them suffer?

I saw Jay and Emma walking together, hand in hand. I could tell she cared deeply for him and he cared a lot for her. It was a strange couple to be sure, but whatever worked. I took a breath to help calm me down, and starting washing the dishes to get my mind off last night.

I knew Mia was very weak at the moment but with JT being her knight in shining armor, though a weird choice if you ask me again, she would get through it. She was going through some hard times, and we were going to be there for her the whole time. I would try to be a better friend to her than I first was.

Things were running through my head and I couldn't decide what thoughts I would dissect first. I couldn't seem to make them make sense; it was as though there was a fog in my mind. I just I must of dozed off for a bit, when I felt arms around my waist, bringing me to reality.

"Hey handsome, I thought you were doing your chores in your sleep." I could even hear the smile in her voice and my heart soared. I set down the dish I was washing, and slowly turned to her, facing her and her tiny frame. I couldn't stop the smile from forming on my face. And gave her a chastise kiss on the forehead, feeling her smile pressed up against my chest.

"Sweetie, I missed you." I wasn't going to lie; it had been awful when she had to leave last night. I knew she was a good girl and would always be one, it didn't bother me any. I just missed when she had to leave for the night.

She stood on her tip-toes and kissed my lips, letting her tongue run across my bottom one, and then pulled back. She was breathing slightly deeper, but I was paying too much attention to every little thing she did.

**Jay's Point of View**

"I totally need a day off from school today." Hearing her voice in the morning was a good wake up call. She was cuddled up close to me, her legs tangled with mine and her arms on my chest. Alex must have been in the shower, since she wasn't in bed with us. Emma started lightly drawing random patterns on my chest, and it was relaxing. I pulled her closer into me, wrapping my arms around her as she giggled.

"Just me and you today, we never get times to ourselves." She wasn't looking at me, but seemed to be watching her own hand. When she looked up, her eyes easily told me what she wanted and also how bad. She laid little kisses on my chest, working her way up to my neck then taking her time working up to my lips.

I didn't push her away and Alex hadn't gotten out of the shower yet, but she sat up and looked away.

"What's wrong babe? Is everything okay?" I was instantly worried, and sat up with her. She turned and looked towards the bathroom and then to me. Her voice was barely a whisper.

"I love you Jay and I love Alex. It scares me how much I care for you." Her face was flushed with embarrassment, as though she shouldn't have admitted her feelings out loud. I didn't say anything, and she took that as I didn't feel the same way. She slowly tried to slip out of bed, but I wouldn't let her. My arms grabbed her lightly without me even thinking of it. I turned her to me, just as the bathroom door opened and out walked Alex. She too looked distressed and I couldn't believe it. Emma felt guilty for admitting she loved me? Then what was wrong with Alex? Did girls ever make sense?

"I guess this would be a bad time to say some things." Her voice was trailing off but never taking her eyes off Emma, she walked towards them, wrapped with a towel. Her still-wet hair was dripping, leaving a little trail as she went from the bathroom towards the bed. I couldn't stop myself from watching a drop of water run down her chest and go out of sight. It took my breath away.

"Did you hear then?" Emma's voice looked like she was ashamed and scared. She was looking off to the side, at the window and the sun shining through. It brightened the room, letting the colors of the morning soak in the room. It seemed surreal, having my two girls who I loved with all my heart here with me right now. It was perfection.

"Yeah, I heard enough." Alex's voice sounded strange, what was going on? I was beyond confused, what felt different about today?

"I love you Alex. And I love Jay too. I'm sorry; I know this wasn't supposed to be anything serious. Just something that happened, but I'm glad it did." Emma looked away again; embarrassment clearly could be seen on her face. Love was such a big word for her, me…all of us. It wasn't something that would be thrown around.

"I love you both too." I had a smile on my face; I had finally won the two most wonderful girls.

The smiles on their faces and how their eyes looked in the morning sun, it was amazing. We all crawled back into bed, getting lost in our senses more than any word could say.

I was certainly a very lucky boy.

**Regular Point of View**

Downstairs, where breakfast was being made, everyone was talking about the party the other night. Marco was sitting on the floor comfortably between Jimmy's legs. Everyone seemed to be sluggish and just plain tired. Sean and Manny were laying together in a tangle of legs on the couch, talking about school which started in an hour. Mia walked in, a bright happy smile on her face as JT walked in behind her.

Her smile brightened up the room as her hand rubbed her tiny baby bump. JT walked around to the kitchen, getting a food plate ready for him and her.

"So what's the plan for today and this afternoon? It's too early in the week to leave for the beach and hope to stay." Jimmy's voice broke through the mundane silence of the morning. Though everyone continued what they were doing, they didn't ignore him.

"I wish we could, its only Monday and we aren't even at school and I already want to skip!" Marco's laughter and smile had everyone giggling a little.

"Where's the spicy love triangle at?"

Manny looked towards Johnny, who had asked no-one in particular.

"I think they're still in bed. They might have gotten out for a shower, I heard the water running. But knowing them, they're making up for lost time last night." She was holding back laughter as Sean gave her an evil look and started tickling her. The little tickle session ended in Manny leaning up and kissing him, the passion between them getting out of hand.

The whole group threw their napkins at the sappy couple and started laughing.

**Lucas's PoV**

I looked around for her, watching her little group walk into school. She was holding hands with that kid again; I could feel the anger growing in me. Did she know what she was doing to me? Did she not know the pain she caused me? My grip on the locker intensified and my knuckles turned white and I started grinding my teeth. My eyes locked on her little baby bump.

"Don't worry about her, man. She'll get what's coming to her." Craig's voice broke through and I stopped zoning out. She took the worst of me and let it out. She pushed me out her life without a second glance back, it hurt. I nodded to him, grabbing my books and walked away. I don't know why I felt this around about her anymore; she caused me more trouble than she was worth. But somewhere through that I could just see how we used to be, how she was my girl. It was just me and her against the world, our love keeping us together. But it couldn't be like that again, and I knew it never would. But I couldn't have her running around, telling everybody. That's not how I worked and I wouldn't take that, even from her.

**Craig's Point of View**

I let my finger drag across her smiling face printed on the picture. I scratched out everyone else's face, save for me and her. I had my arms around in the picture, both of us smiling. When she knew the rules, when she listened, and when she was mine. She knows better than to make mistakes like this, and let them continue this long. I used my nail to finish scratching out Alex's face, her smile disappearing. I couldn't stop the smile that found its way to my face. Sometimes you have to teach them manners, how to behave and how to properly act. And they say I'm deranged? I let out a laugh; let them think what they will. I blew off the picture, clearing it of the debris.

I watched them as they talked and laughed walking down the hallway, I could feel Manny's stare when she walked by. I could feel the heated glare of her little group of friends. They didn't matter, nobody else mattered. I rubbed my hands free of the picture scrubbings and closed my locker, a grin planted on my face. It made me feel good to know she was still watching me, I had her hooked. She couldn't leave me, ever. I would make her mine.


	19. Take Me Away

**Musical Undertones**

**ATaintedStarsNightmare**

**Chapter 19**

Author's Note:

I know I got this out late and I'm very sorry! I have been overloaded working and haven't had time to think about what I'm going to write about. Well review and give me song ideas please and my stupid word would NOT work! The encouraging messages really help!

I've been also been thinking that maybe you guys should give me some ideas, like songs you want to have included or just certain things you want to read. Thanks!

**SOME SYMBOLS DO *NOT* WORK! THERE'S A HEART, A BROKEN HEART, AND AN 'AT' SIGN.**

"_Take Me Away"_

_Fefe Dobson_

**"Take Me Away"**

I..was waiting all my life to know you  
(all about you)  
And now..I'm staring in your eyes ocean blue  
(I'm all about you)

And in our minds, it comes so easily  
But there' a feeling comin over me  
I want to show you,  
But there's nowhere we can really be free  
Everybody's watchin'

Wouldn't it be good if we could be together

Take me away,  
Take me far away from here  
I will run with you  
Don't be afraid  
Navigate and I will steer  
Into the sun, we will run

I try...to remember when I was just a child  
(In my roo-oom)  
And my...imagination used to run wild  
(I never knee-ew)

Then nothing ever as it seems to be  
When a dream collides with our reality  
It should be easy when two people love each other truly  
Everybody's talkin'

Wouldn't it be good if they would understand us...

Take me away,  
Take me far away from here  
I will run with you  
Don't be afraid (afraid)  
Navigate and I will steer  
Into the sun, we will run...

We, will run.  
Whoooaaa whoa whoa whoa  
We, will run.  
Oh yeah yeah yeaah

Wouldn't it be good if they would understand us  
Wouldn't it be good if we could be together...  
TAKE ME AWAY!

Take me away, (take me away)  
Take me far away from here  
I will run with you  
Don't be afraid (Don't..Be..Afraid)  
Navigate and I will steer  
Into the sun, we will run...

Run, whoa whoa whooaa  
I will run with you wherever you go  
Don't be afraid  
Let's runaway and I will steer  
Into the sun, we will run.

_She couldn't leave me, ever. I would make her mine._

**Mia's Point of View**

I wiped the mirror and stared into the blur reflection of myself. My hand on my baby bump, which seemed to grow over night, it still amazed me to think I had a baby in there. I looked back up to the smiling face greeting me in the mirror. Everything had finally changed for the better it seemed. I walked back into the room me and JT were using, and found him still asleep on the bed. I crawled into bed with him and felt his arms wrap around me. I hadn't felt this safe in a long time. I felt the baby kicking against its little prison for now; only a few more months and I would be carrying this little bundle of joy in my arms. Feel its heart beating, smell that new baby smell. I just couldn't wait, I was hoping for a little girl. Only five more months!

Even with such a horrible reminder of Lucas, I still don't think I could just let go. I mean the smart thing would be to let go and erase any proof, but I was kind of excited to be having my first child. I could tell JT was excited, as was the rest of the house once everything was smoothed over. Things just seemed to simply change so fast, it was just a blur of memories when I tried to think back.

I smiled when JT snuggled into me closer, I felt warm and complete.

**Next Day At School.**

**Darcy's Point of View**

I put my things in the locker, slamming it before Lucas could get a chance to get to his locker. It pretty much sucked that I happened to get stuck with this shitty place, but we can't have all the good luck. I looked around for Johnny as that stupid little "Hurst" gang came along before I got a chance to step away. The looks I got from the girls were pure disgust, making me wanting to scream at them, how could they be so stupid?

I walked away with all the false confidence in the world, can't let anyone see me weak anymore. I was looking around for Johnny but I couldn't seem to find him. I didn't think to ask him if he would be at school last night before we said goodnight. I was slightly worried, even worse when I saw Craig pull up and eyeball me. He would have called someone if something had gone wrong, wouldn't he? He wasn't an idiot but he would sometimes try and play the hero. As I walked into the court yard I looked for anybody from Grassi, but I wasn't having any luck. Usually Paige was always here and Spinner being attached to her hip would have been with her. This was getting strange, where was everybody? I checked my phone, trying to find if I missed anything. There was a text from Johnny and Jay. I was freaking out slightly, but read them anyways.

**FROM: Johnny Baby 3**

**Aye bay, gonna be late. Just a few, don't wait up. Love you babe.**

I couldn't help but giggle a little bit, even getting all warm and tingly when he called me babe. It had been a wonderful nine months. I just had a feeling that we would always be together, at least emotionally if not physically. It wasn't some need, it was just there, and was fucking wonderful. I couldn't see any other person having me, understanding me, and getting me like Johnny.

**TO: Johnny Baby 3**

**Okay, take care. Miss you lots & lots. Don't be too late please **** love you snugglebutt ;)**

Alright call me evil, but I couldn't help but call him something I knew he hated. Oh well, he deserved it for leaving me here at school without him. I knew I couldn't live without him, at least mentally. It would be like someone talking away all your emotion and expect you to be perfectly fine. Me and Johnny, we were for life. After my little mind blurb, I decided to read the text from Jay.

**FROM: Jay**

**Yo. Gonna be late, don't wait up. Someone on their way so you won't be alone. **

Hmm, something fishy was going on and no one was telling me anything. Was someone hurt? There was a good ten minutes till the beginning of class and now I was regretting taking the bus to school. I was sitting off to the side of the courtyard, hiding my face just slightly. I heard my name and saw Sav walking towards me, waving his hand. We weren't the best of friends, but it was better than nothing.

"Hey Darc, what's up?" He looked kind of awkward, mostly because he and Holly J were said to be in the Hurst gang. I didn't know where the accusation came from, but I never saw it. He saw me giving him an old look and sighed. "I know I was thought to be in that stupid-ass Hurst gang, but trust me, I'm not. I'm too chicken to be in any gang. Dude, I'm Switzerland! Totally neutral." He gave me a giant smile, as if looking for approval.

"Silly Sav, I never said you were. You know the whole thing with Lucas and Mia is getting out of hand and Holly J must have been seen with Heather Sinclair. I don't know the story, I just heard your name over the P.A system when Ms.H was calling names out, ya know? I was surprised but didn't give much thought to it. I guess that was stupid of me." I looked at him, giving him an honest smile. I didn't really think about it, I just assumed.

"Well it sucks she said that stuff because now everyone at school has been giving me and Holly shit about being said over that the system. It just hasn't been the same since. Me and Mia were decent friends before all of this happened, I'm just in shock. I know it's been about 2 months since all of this started, but you guys are never alone or with the guys, we never had a chance to talk. I was scared that maybe if I tried to talk to her, something bad would happen and I wasn't willing to risk anything happening. I also talked to Terri recently and she feels the same way, she finally got away from that abusive asshole Rick." He seemed deeply involved in tearing up a piece of little paper, distracted in trying to prove that he was innocent.

"She did? I'm so proud for her, she deserved so much better. And I'm sorry, I think, wait I know for a fact, that we never meant anything like that to happen to you guys. But we had to defend Mia from Lucas because he's threatened her before and the things he's said to her…they were terrible." I felt my own heart break remembering the things he said to her, she loved him.

The first bell rung and people started walking to class, moaning and groaning. I gave Sav another smile and started to put things back into my bag. Stretching a bit when I started getting up, getting ready to sit in hell for another seven hours.

Sav nodded his head and picked his bag up and started to leave, but something seemed to stop him

"Just stay safe today, I don't know what's going to happen today but I can just feel something off." His eyes seemed darker than usual and slightly worried. He waved and walked off.

Where did the confident Sav go? I was pretty sure he meant everything he said, I mean there was no reason to lie to me. He didn't ask for protection, drugs, or any other random thing. He just seemed to want him and his girlfriend's name cleared from gang talk. He even informed me about Terri, I didn't see any reason to include her. He wouldn't lie to me, would he?

**Craig's PoV**

Lucas had watched out of the corner of his eye the interaction between Sav and Darcy. I simply closed my locker, this didn't concern me. That stupid Darcy slut had been raped, used that idiot boyfriend of hers and now they were together, that's pathetic. I lightly elbowed Lucas to get his attention, ignoring his slightly pissed look.

"Got creepin' problems dude? I have never seen you stare that hard at someone that wasn't Mia." I raised and wiggled my eyebrows at the implication. When his face dropped, I laughed even harder.

"Nah, just trying to figure out why Sav looked so weirded out talking to her, I wonder what was said." He looked off into space, trying to plot something. We both started walking to class, off in our own little worlds.

"Maybe he was telling her his undying love for her but she said she only liked Martians." I gave him a serious look but I couldn't help but laughing at loud. I gave him a smile, but he didn't seem to notice. What would it take to break through his think skull? I just sighed and continued walking/

"Yeah, maybe."

Up ahead was Rick, Terri's ex. That was one crazy motherfucker, like for real. I couldn't see how they let a lunatic like that of whatever mental hospital he had to have been in. He was cussing at his phone, clearly pissed off. With Lucas blindly following me, we walked up to him. I swear I could of seen smoking coming out of his ears.

"Dude, chill. What's going on?" I gave him an odd look as he began to walk with us to our class.

"That stupid whore Terri isn't here today, she's probably off cheating on me. I'm here at school, and that fat slut is probably fucking some guy and now she's trying to ignore me? What the fuck does she think she's doing? I guess I'm going to have to go over there and give her a lesson."

The look on his face, the words he used, and how he acted…was that me? Was that how I acted?

**Terri's PoV**

**FROM: Rick  
**

**Where R U?**

**R U OK?**

**I MISS YOU.**

**Come back. I love you.**

I snorted, he was pathetic. I deleted the message and decided to see what Ashley was up to. Hopefully like me she was taking a day off or maybe she would ditch. I needed to vent.

**TO: Ashley**

**Hey girl, what are you doing today?**

I laid back down on my pillow, and waited. It seemed like it took forever just for a minute to pass. Maybe I would go to school today just to kill boredom. I went to take a shower and get ready, leaving my phone on my bed. When I came back, I was surprised.

**4 NEW MESSAGES.**

What? Since when? The reminder was blinking my screen, making a little annoying noise.

**FROM: Rick**

**I KNOW UR IGNORING ME TERRI.**

**U BETTER STOP AND TXT ME BACK.**

**FROM: Ashley**

** home. Mourning losing Jimmy. /3**

**Ha R.I.P brkn heart. **

**FROM: Sav**

**Told Darc today, seemed to understand. I think everything should be okay now **

**But we'll have to see. I think I heard Rick and he was upset? Let me know if you're **

**okay, k? I'm worried. Something is up today.**

**FROM: Rick**

**I'M ON MY WAY.**

**U BETTER BE AT HOME ALONE**

**OR ELSE. U UNDERSTAND?**

My heart dropped. He couldn't really mean it, they wouldn't let him out of school. I rushed to get dressed and looked outside my window.

**Author's Note:**

** Well I hope you like. I decided to add in some details on characters and everything has happened after a 2 month period. [from first chapter to now, has been over a two month period]**

**I don't know if I like this, but tell me what do you think?**

**I NEED REVIEWS, ON TIME. It doesn't help to send me notes && messages later. I don't mind them and I'm NOT saying don't send them. But it does help when you guys write them real quick like. **

**Thanks.**

_**-atsn**_


	20. Come As You Are

**Musical Undertones**

**ATaintedStarsNightmare**

**Chapter 20**

**Author's Note:**

_Well I'm guessing no one really liked the last one? Haven't heard anything good __or__ bad, but I still need your opinions guys. I've got some concrete ideas and some that suddenly popped in there. But I think I'll continue with both of them and give you guys a little surprise. _

**DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI.**

**Come As You Are**

**- Nirvana**

_Come as you are, as you were, as I want you to be.  
As a friend, as a friend, as an old Enemy.  
Take your time, hurry up, choice is yours, don't be late.  
Take a rest, as a friend, as an old memory._

_Memory ah, Memory ah, Memory ah._

_Come doused in Mud, soaked in Bleach, as I want you to be.  
As a trend, as a friend, as an old Memory ahhh._

_Memory ahh, Memory ahh, Memory ahh._

_Chorus:  
And I swear that I don't have a gun  
No, I don't have a gun  
No, I don't have a gun_

_-Instrumental-_

_Memory ahh, Memory ahh, Memory ahh, Memory ahh. (Don't have a Gun.)_

_Chorus:  
And I swear that I don't have a gun  
No, I don't have a gun  
No, I don't have a gun  
No, I don't have a gun  
No, I don't have a gun  
(Memory ahh, Memory ahh)_

_I rushed to get dressed and looked outside my window._

**Craig PoV**

I sat in class, staring outside the window, just thinking what I had seen Rick do. This couldn't really be the way I was acting...was it? I thought back to all the times with Manny, going back over the things that happened. It was like suddenly I could see the haze that had drugged my mind and remember everything. I could see her face, the tears streaming down, and most of all, the bruises I had left on her fair skin. I didn't feel like these memories were real, they simply couldn't be. But I remembered them clearly, I remember the rush I had felt after the coke hit and I had just finished beating her black and blue.

I let my head slip through my hand and bang on the desk. Seeing as how I was considered an abuser and associated with the Hurst gang, no one even bothered to look over. Lucas glanced over and gave me a questioning look, his eyebrow raised. He ran his fingers through the dark mop on top of his head and looked back towards the teacher, getting right back to writing a note. I had a feeling it might be towards Mia but I couldn't be sure, he had other things on his mind today. I knew he wasn't like Rick (or apparently me) but he did have issues of his own to deal with, including with her.

I couldn't help but think that maybe that was why we all got along so well. The fact we were all fucked up in the head. Fuck. I didn't want to be like this, I didn't want to be like my father. I wasn't him; I wasn't a fraction bit like him. This couldn't be the truth.

The bell rung, waking me from my stupor, I shook my head as if that could make the thoughts go away. It didn't help. I continued getting all my stuff and Lucas waited on my side.

"Rick isn't here."

His look said it all.

**SWITCH**

**Jay's POV**

I pressed the clutch and switched into 4th gear, weaving through the traffic on the highway. Being on the highway during school hours made it pretty empty, but just not clear enough. I gave a sigh and took a sip of the soda that was just sitting in the cup holder and winced at the flatness. My wish my girls were here or that anyone was here. I got stuck doing a drug deal with Peter driving to some nameless place out in a suburb. Things were just peachy. I heard my phone go off and decided to check it, fuck the risk.

**FROM: Ravine Baby ;)**

**Hey baby**

**come back to bed**

**we miss you ;) **

I laughed; I guess she changed her name so I would always have a reminder of what we used to be. It didn't bother me much, and I knew she didn't put it to be mean. But reading back over the message, I got insanely jealous, they were starting without me? Damn bitches, but I loved them. Still haven't told them that, but oh well. I turned on the right exit and went to get some gas.

**TO: Ravine Baby ;)**

**Don't have too much fun w/o me**

**I'll be there ASAP**

**or you could always send a pic? ;)**

Hey, it never hurts to try. Those girls together were something else entirely. I knew I had to get my mind off of them because I couldn't very well pull off a deal with my head in the clouds and a pitched tent in my pants. Once I filled the tank and got the appropriate munchies, I set off on another whirlwind adventure. But only right after I smoked this pretty little joint in my hand. Ha this would be fun, even if I was by myself. I threw the phone into the passenger's side and turned up the music, blaring it out into the world.

**REGULAR POINT OF VIEW**

Manny closed her closet, throwing the clothes in her hand on the bed and gave a sigh. Waking alone wasn't her most favorite thing in the world. Even though Sean had left her a little note on his pillow, it just wasn't the same to her. She looked at the clock and just rolled her eye, of course she was late for school. This day was just getting better and better. Flinging herself back onto the bed and breathing to stop herself from stressing out even more, today had to get better. She began thinking about how things had so quickly changed in such a little amount of time, and seemed quite possibly for the best.

She was beginning to relax and get comfy when there was a knock at her door, disturbing her little paradise.

"Yeah, what is it?" Being a little grumpy about losing a probably much needed nap, she barked it out.

"Uhm, hey Manny, I was just wondering if I could talk to you for a little bit. I mean if that's alright and I'm not bugging you." Alex's voice quietly penetrated through Manny's quiet little world. "It's cool if you're busy or something. I wouldn't wanna bug you"

Manny walked to the door, her little pink bunny slippers dragging across the floor. She took a quick look in the mirror when she passed by, making a face at her slightly ruffled appearance and stuck out her tongue.

"Oh, don't worry you're not bothering me at all. Its all good, I had nothing better going on." She opened the door and gave Alex a smile. "So, what's up?" She opened it wide and moved to the side to let Alex walk into the room.

"I just. I don't even know. I had some questions about what I should do with the whole Emma situation. And since you're her best friend and know her the best, I thought I would come to you. I just I'm kind of confused on this whole situation." She gave an exhausted smile and ran her fingers through her hair. "I've just been so stressed lately and though we never fight, it's just like something might be missing." She sat down on Manny's bed, then turned and laid down. "It's like all three of us together, it's meant to be. I don't know how else to explain it. It's just like lying in their arms is all I would ever need. I feel complete and whole. Ahh, I'm just babbling." She gave Manny a semi-frustrated smile.

"Actually, I completely understand you. I feel that way with Sean and I don't know what it would be like to be without him. We would lay in bed if we ever got the chance." She gave a small laugh and sat cross-legged facing Alex. "Just simple perfection words can't decide? People say we're too young to feel things like this, it might be true but I know what I'm feeling right now and that's all that matters. It might not last another day or even another minute, but it might last the rest of my lifetime and I wouldn't need anyone else." She seemed to be staring off into space, absorbed in her own world and the impact of her words.

"Ha wow, I never thought you would get that deep on me, Santos. I didn't ask for that gooey stuff about your love life." Alex smiled and stuck out her tongue at Manny. "But maybe possibly I could see what you're saying. But that might just because of all those horrible illegal drugs having an affect on my brain." She hopped up and out of Manny's bed. "I've decided I should probably talk to them rather then a fortune cookie, which you turned out to be."

Manny just calmly flipped her off while Alex walked off and fell back into her bed, trying to convince herself to get dressed.

"This day just sucks."

**With Emma and Sean**

Emma was working on her baby while Sean sat to "advise" her; mostly he just sat there and bounced ideas off of her.

"So, like, what if there was a zombie surprise attack? Who would you take with you? And what would be your plan to stay alive? Cause this might happen one day, and is totally important." Sean was leaning back in an old beach chair, a bag of chips lying on his stomach. "I mean you never know when things like this would matter!"

"Ha well, I'm guessing everyone would be good enough to stay alive or else they're just simply fucked. I mean there are some people I would be tempted to trip if we're getting chased…" She continued looking for a tool to help her work on the engine. "Like I guess I haven't really thought about it, considering there's no such thing as a zombie." She took enough time to look at him, take the lollipop out her mouth and stick out her lightly blue tinted tongue.

"SMURF JIZZ!"

"What an idiot."

"I am not. You are. And that's final."

"Sean, you're idiot and you just don't want to admit it. You know lying to yourself is very bad for your health. It'll make you go blind if you're not careful, betcha didn't know that!" Her laughter rang out and echoed in the garage as well as the sound of a door opening.

"Hey you guys!" Marco popped his head in. "I just texted Darcy and she's at school all by herself and she really isn't liking that. So either we save her or join her. Plus she had some weird conversation with Sav." He rolled his eyes and walked down to the two and sat in a chair by Sean, he legs propped up on an old table. "So I think the plan is we'll come steal her and then just hang around and do nothing like usual. You know, that old chestnut." He winked at Emma and they both giggled.

"Who's going to pick her up? And where's Jay, I thought he was only gonna be gone for a little bit and now it's been like 3 hours. Last time I talked to him was around like an hour ago, around like 12-ish."

"Yeah but its Jay, he's probably whacking it in the bathroom or something. You know how us boys are, just can't it in our pants for like 5 minutes." Marco wiggled his eyebrows and laughed again.

"Speaking of keeping it in your pants, how are you and Jimmy doing? Wait, Marco…why are your eyes red? You smoked without me? You turd-nugget." Emma tried her to best to look annoyed but couldn't pull it off very well once Marco started giggling again. She stepped away from her car and sat in Marco's chair, making him scoot over and share the seat.

"Oh girl, you're such a gossip." Throwing his hand around very feminine like but giggling before he was able to complete the movement. "I don't know how those gay _gay _guys do it; it hurts my wrist too much to be throwing it around like that." He started flinging his wrist around this way and that. Which was his little way of trying to subtly change the subject, but he didn't know if it was working.

Emma just slightly glared at him, letting him know she definitely knew what he was trying to do. "You're very bad at changing the subject Marco. So I suggest that you either tell me the truth or something very bad will happen to you and definitely won't be linked to me in anyway." She turned face to face with him and smiled while she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Oh fine, we're doing okay. We've decided to take it slow and let it flow naturally. You know you can't rush perfection." He gave a soft smile at the thoughts of Jimmy appeared on his mind. "We might have been moving faster if his ex wasn't interfering all the time. She texts, calls, and bugs him at every minute it seems! It's like she doesn't realize that's he's not straight as an arrow anymore or at least finally admitted it." He gave a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "I mean I guess I encourage it because she would say something like her aunt or something will be in the hospital and she would be upset but he keeps saying she's just using that to talk to him. But I don't want it to be an emergency and it be ignored, ya know? I just don't know what to do. Part of me is scared that maybe this is just a faze or some type of joke. Like as soon as we try to go further he'll realize this isn't what actually wants and just leave. I know it's too soon for love or anything but those damn butterflies just make it so amazingly awesome." He had a little blush talking about one of his first real lovers. "Its weird for me because usually I'm the one not knowing what I'm doing, and now he doesn't know what he's doing either!" Marco started pouting slightly and leaned his head back over the chair's edge. He made an odd sound as if spitting out something nasty. "Pleck."

**SWITCH**

**Terri's PoV**

I couldn't believe this was happening right now. I started hyperventilating and had to sit down. All the fear and hatred I had because of him starting coming back, hitting me hard. It felt like all those emotions almost knocked me off the bed I was sitting on. I couldn't act like I was home, I had to hide, to get out of here. I ran down to lock the doors and see if he really was pulling up. I was about to have a panic attack. He would hurt me, I knew this for a fact. What could I do? Call 911? That seemed like a good option but I was scared to make it. This could end up badly if I didn't play my cards right. I picked up my phone and decided to send some 'help me' texts before I made up my mind, I didn't know how long till he would be here.

**TO: Sav, Ashley, Mom**

**I think Rick is on his way. **

**I don't know what to do.**

**I'm scared to call for help**

**Please help me!**

Yeah, I probably should of called the cops instead of just sending out a stupid text, but maybe they could think of something. I decided to hide in the bathroom, it was the farthest room from the doors and might help me pull of not being home. I wished my mom or even my dad was home today, that would of helped a lot. I slowed my breathing and starting regretting picking a room without a window. I held my cell phone in my hand and let the stillness of the house give me some strength. Maybe he was just trying to see if he could rattle me? It wouldn't be the first time he would have done something like this. I wouldn't put it past him. My phone buzzed, alerting me to a message, then quickly again.

**2 NEW MESSAGES**

**FROM: Sav**

**Are you serious? I'll try to head over**

**I'll call some people**

**Stay safe, leave if you can!**

**FROM: Ashley**

**R u kidding?**

**Where r u?**

**R u safe?**

Call some people? What did he mean? I knew for a fact no one would care if something happened to me. I checked my phone every five seconds for a text back from my mom and there was nothing. I was praying she was alright. I checked the time he sent the text and it had been 15 minutes. 15 horror-filled minutes. And it only took about 25 minutes to get to my house from school. I could still run away from and hide. But where would I go? I sat on the cold floor just hoping everything would be okay.

**SWITCH**

**RICK'S PoV**

I couldn't believe she would do this to me. I had patience but she was pushing it, and I would let her know the punishment. It only took 25 minutes to get to her house from school, but I was taking my time. I figured there was only place she would be, hopefully, and that would be at her house. I walked slowly to my car, enjoying the sunshine hitting my face. I could hear people behind me though, I turned around and saw Craig and Lucas. It didn't concern me why they would follow me, I honestly didn't care. I was already angry at Terri, and if it had been a teacher…well too bad for them. I stopped and turned, looking at them with a questioning look on my face.

"What are you two doing? Ditching school or planning on joining me?" It wouldn't hurt to have a simple chat for a few minutes, after all I had all the time in the world. I knew Terri, I knew her reactions. She would be too scared to call the cops or even run. She was too stupid to think for herself.

"Well, we were wondering what you were doing, actually. Cause you were so pissed off at Terri when you decided to leave before class. Are you going over there?" Craig was a nosy motherfucker, end of story. I heard the things he did to Manny when they were dating, he probably wanted to join in on what was about to happen. "I mean dude, like what exactly set you off?"

"Are you trying to have a god-damn Oprah moment with me?" Oh hell no, this shit was not happening.

I looked towards Lucas for an answer and he was off staring into space, not even trying to look at the current situation. As if ignoring anything ever worked. I decided I would try to rile him up, just for the fun of it, wasn't going to try too hard but till I got to Terri.

"Nah, got to keep these bitches in line you know. Can't have them going around being whores, pregnant, or sluts." When I said the word pregnant I looked right at him, trying to gauge his reaction. I noticed he locked right at me, kind of shocked of I would say that. "Can't have them thinking they cant get whatever they want and then disobey."

"Dude, just drop the whole Terri situation and go back inside. There will always be girls that are going to be better than that fat cow." Oh, Lucas thought he could go around calling MY girl a fat cow, when his was a whore?

"What, like your girl? That wasn't even your girl, she didn't want to put up with such a lame-ass fucktard. She knew you weren't shit but she's probably mad at herself for getting pregnant with your kid. She'll get to look at that fuck-up everyday. Knowing that she won't get away from someone so pathetic." He just fucking crossed the line. I wasn't going to let him go away without showing him how I felt. He didn't even blink as he walked closer to me, making us look into each other's eyes.

"If anyone is the piece of shit, its you. You think just because you can get a girl so damn weak and dependant, it makes you a man? You've seriously got something wrong in that small ass brain of yours. There's something wrong with you. And I'm not going to sit here and let you go to Terri's. A simple fuck-up like you has got to get some sense beat into him and know how it feels to be the victim for once. I'm not going to let you get away with this."

He pushed me slightly, just barely knocking me off balance. He stepped back up into my face, his eyes looked as if they could kill.

"And as a matter of fact, I'm trying to fix my mistake with Mia and take care of her. I'm trying to be the bigger man here and take care of what I've messed up. That's going to be my kid, that's something I'm not going to be able to take back. And I'm going to be the bigger man here and leave. You're just a piece of shit."

Lucas walked off, but Craig had disappeared. I couldn't believe he had said those things to me of all people. I shook off what he had said, I was a better man than they would ever be. I continued walking towards my car, Terri would hate for me to be late. And too bad for her, she was getting the punishment of those two dumbasses in combination with hers.

"Rick, where do you think you're going?"

I turned around to whoever had the balls to ask me that question, all these hold-ups were pissing me off even more. Whoever said it would be getting half of her punishment.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

_I would like to thank to all those who've viewed the last chapter [but you guys haven't reviewed it!] I've decided to continue on with this format [using the text messages and such] and also with the idea [that shall remain a mystery] I hope you guys like the story so far, I enjoy writing it. But I was thinking of stopping it since I can't tell if you guys like it anymore. And I don't feel like spending my time writing this story if no one is enjoying it anymore, ya know? And also, I'm in the need for some music, I have the ideas but finding the songs sometimes is what takes so long. And I can't have a music story without music, that's like the whole point! __ but to those who keep reading the chapters [even though you don't review] thank you._

_-atsn_


	21. Back In Your Head

Musical Undertones

ATaintedStarsNightmare

Chapter 21

Back in Your Head

- Tegan & Sara

_Build a wall of books  
Between us in our bed  
Repeat, repeat the words  
That I know we both said  
Relax into the need  
We get so comfortable  
Remember when I was  
So strange and likeable  
I just want back in your head  
I just want back in your head  
I'm not unfaithful  
But I'll stray  
When I get a little scared  
When I get a little scared  
When I get a little  
When I jerk away from  
Holding hands with you  
I know these habits hurt  
Important parts of you  
Remember when I was  
Sweet and unexplainable  
Nothing like this person,  
Unlovable  
I just want back in your head  
I just want back in your head  
I'm not unfaithful  
But I'll stray  
When I get a little scared  
When I get a little scared  
When I get a little scared  
When I get a little  
Run, run, run Run Run, run, run  
Run I just want back in your head  
I just want back in your head  
I'm not unfaithful  
But I'll stray_

**Author's Note:**

_Thanks to: DarkMoon2222 for being the first one to review the chapters :] and since someone has admitting to liking the story, I'll just have to continue writing. Which I have no problem doing, but I think the way the story is going is to be a bit different then you guys have been getting. Plus my writing style has changed some since the first chapter, but I'm trying my best to keep it going. Thanks again for reading!_

_Whoever said it would be getting half of her punishment._

**REGULAR POINT OF VIEW**

**With Jay**

The sun was just in the middle of the sky, shining its best and pretty good at blinding me. I started eating some Bugles, man those things have got crack in them or something. I was just finishing the second half of the big bag I had gotten at the gas station, only a couple more minutes and I would be at Peter's. Dealing drugs wasn't the best job, but damn it had some perks. The only thing that could make this day worse was the road block ahead. FUCK. I looked down and hid the roach from the joint and prayed to anyone listening that they wouldn't notice anything wrong. I didn't have anything huge but a couple grams of coke and weed were enough to get me in big enough trouble. I didn't know any other way to get to Peter's either. As the traffic slowed to a stopping point, I had to gain some confidence; if there was any sign that I looked nervous…I would be fucked. I knew they were in the trunk and I didn't see any drug dogs and that was a wonderful relief. As I made the way up to the officers, I tried not to hold my breath and look nervous but it couldn't be helped. When finally got up there, I gave them a little nod as I stopped and gave them my license.

"Now, why are you out of school today, Mr. Hogart?"

"Going to check-up on my grandma, she hasn't been feeling too good lately." The lie came easily off my tongue and off my brain without thinking too hard about it.

"Well, everything checks out, I hope your grandmother feels better Mr. Hogart." He gave me a 'police-nod' and gave me back my license. He waved another car further and I pressed the gas and took an escape and realized I had been holding my breath since he had taken a few minutes to check out my license. Yeah, it wasn't clean, with a few tickets here and there but thankfully I had never been caught doing my little drug runs.

I continued to drive up to wear Peter was staying for the week, I hadn't had a clue why he would be staying here but then again the boy was weird. I was racing to get back to my girls; I didn't want to be without them.

**WITH Alex**

**Alex PoV**

I sat on the swing at the playground, letting it rock back and fourth slightly. I couldn't remember ever feeling like this complicated about something that should be so simple. I figured the best thing to do would just tell them the truth. My mind was so focused on the things at hand; I didn't notice Mia walking towards me. She had a smile on her face and her hands on her belly.

"Hey darling, zoned out much?" She sat down beside me as best as could. She lifted her feet and let herself swing a little.

"Ha yeah, just a little. What gave it away?" I stuck my tongue at her in a playful way and continued to let my feet drag.

"Well least you haven't been getting calls from a crazy ex. I swear Lucas has called me so many times in the last hour and I've just been ignoring them. He's been texting saying that he wanted back into my life, but just for the sake of the baby. He knew he messed up too much for me and him but he was trying so hard to get me to reconsider letting him in the babies life. I think he actually meant it this time. I was actually thinking about, I care about JT too much for anything to happen. We did talk one time and decided that we would explain to her when she got old enough but for now JT would be good as 'daddy'. But maybe Lucas coming back into the picture would be good. He said he wasn't doing this for me; he was doing this for himself and his baby. That it didn't matter if I said no, because he would try to always be there for it. I'm really thinking about letting this happen."

"Wow, that's a lot to handle." I couldn't believe after all we had done for her, she would let this happen. Acting as if he didn't threaten her or do those horrible things or even that he said those terrible lies. But I guess I could see where she would falter.

We both sat there, enjoying the silence.

**SWITCH**

**Craig PoV**

I lay back on the bed, letting the scent of freshness overcome me. I had fucked up in the past that was without a doubt. But it wasn't Manny on my mind anymore, strangely enough it was Lucas. This couldn't be right. I mean, we were pretty good friends and I had never saw him anything more than that. What the fuck was wrong with me? I was thinking about my best friend in that way. I couldn't believe the way things were happening; maybe this was some bad reality show or a stupid fanfiction. But I took a deep breath and started to relax but thoughts of Lucas just kept popping in my head, not wanting to leave. Maybe I could talk to him about this and we could figure out what was wrong with me. This guy had been my best friend for a good while, even when we were fighting with our girlfriends. Having a girlfriend made you straight right? I wasn't thinking of actually doing anything with Lucas, and damn did I search my brain hard for anything, he was just my best guy friend.

Something wasn't right with me.

**SWITCH **

**Rick's PoV**

I would get those guys back for treating me this way, there was no around it. Craig had run off and told a teacher on me. Fucking idiot. I sat there and explained how I needed a break from class because some stuff was going with my girlfriend and they bought it. I just stayed in detention for the rest of the day, it wasn't anything new. But I had to find Mia and maybe even Manny too. I had a little present for them from their ex-lovers.

If they didn't want to be big boys, I would do the dirty work for them. They talked about these things meaning they wanted them. Sure, Lucas said he was going to try and be there for the baby. That was a load of shit, deep down he knew there was no other way to get rid of that little parasite. And Craig, who did he think he was kidding? He wanted a little slave girl and at first Manny was good at that. But then she hung with those girls from Hurst. That was nothing, I would take care of their problems and maybe they would see how great of a friend I am. Just would need to find them first.

**SWITCH**

**Jay's PoV**

Doing the deal took longer than I expected and I was running late on my schedule. Fuck! I made sure Johnny was behind me. Thank god we had spilt up, just incase someone got caught. I couldn't press the gas hard enough to get back home. Something in my gut was telling me I needed to get back home and quick.

**SWITCH**

**RICK'S PoV**

I was just driving around the old playground and I happened to see Mia and Alex. Oh, this would be good. I stopped the car a little ways off and got out, my gun already in hand.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

_REVIEW._


	22. Let the Bodies Hit the Floor

**Musical Undertones**

**ATaintedStarsNightmare**

**Chapter 22**

Let the Bodies Hit the Floor

Drowning Pool

_Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Beaten, why for (why for)_  
_Can't take much more_  
_Here we go here we go here we go, now_

_One, nothing wrong with me_  
_Two, nothing wrong with me_  
_Three, nothing wrong with me_  
_Four, nothing wrong with me_

_One, something's got to give_  
_Two, something's got to give_  
_Three, something's got to give_  
_Now!_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_  
_Let the bodies hit the floor_  
_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_  
_Let the bodies hit the floor_  
_Let the bodies hit the floor_  
_Now!_

_Push me again (again)_  
_This is the end_  
_Here we go here we go here we go, now_

_One, nothing wrong with me_  
_Two, nothing wrong with me_  
_Three, nothing wrong with me_  
_Four, nothing wrong with me_

_One, something's got to give_  
_Two, something's got to give_  
_Three, something's got to give_  
_Now!_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_  
_Let the bodies hit the floor_  
_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_  
_Let the bodies hit the floor_  
_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Skin to skin, blood and bone_  
_You're all by yourself but you're not alone_  
_You wanted in and now you're here_  
_Driven by hate, consumed by fear_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_  
_Let the bodies hit the floor_  
_Let the bodies hit the floor_  
_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_One, nothing wrong with me_  
_Two, nothing wrong with me_  
_Three, nothing wrong with me_  
_Four, nothing wrong with me_

_One, something's got to give_  
_Two, something's got to give_  
_Three, something's got to give_  
_Now!_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_  
_Let the bodies hit the floor_  
_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_  
_Let the bodies hit the floor_  
_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Hey... Go!_  
_Hey... Go!_  
_Hey... Go!_  
_Hey... Go!_

_I stopped the car a little ways off and got out, my gun already in hand._

**Rick's PoV**

They were just sitting there laughing and talking, giggling. That was the last thing they would ever do. I laughed loudly and they stopped finally noticing me, just a little too late.

**Alex's PoV**

I heard Rick laugh and I looked over. He had a gun. I stood up and in front of Mia and told her to run, grabbing her hand to pull her up out of the swing set. I heard a real loud bang, and then I felt the pain. It was so intense, but I had to keep running. But it hurt so bad, my vision was getting dark around the edges and I was starting to stumble. I heard another shot, but didn't feel any pain this time. I was watching my feet hit the ground in what felt like slow motion, I looked ahead of me and noticed a growing bloodstain on the back on Mia's jacket. I held my stomach and could feel the blood, wait blood? I was getting woozy and could barely keep my balance, what did I do to deserve this? What did anybody do to deserve this?

**SWITCH**

**Rick's PoV**

I had only time to fire off twice, but I tried to make sure they were good shots. I saw that both of the girls had fallen after being hit. This is what the guys truly wanted and I made it happen for them. They would be so happy once I told them the news, but I started to hear sirens. I turned around, watching the cars stop and the officers to get out. They had their guns pointed out, and at me. Couldn't they see I was helping friends? They should be congratulating me, not threatening to shoot me.

**SWITCH  
Jay's PoV**

My phone was going off and I could see it was Alex's abuela. I turned down my music and flipped open my phone.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Jay, its Alex. She's been shot. She's in surgery right now, how fast can you get back?" She started crying half way through the call. "Mia was shot too."

"I'll be there as fast as I can."

What the fuck just happened?

**SWITCH**

Everyone was in the waiting room, tears pouring down their face. Suddenly Lucas walked in, startling the group.

"You fucker! How the fuck can you just walk in here after what you've caused?" Marco angrily walked up to Lucas, his eyes red from tears.

"I didn't do this. I would never do this. I...I..." He broke down, barely able to speak. "I had just talked to her about trying to be there for the kid, because I know I fucked up big time. I knew I could try and make up for that by being there for my kid. I had gotten into a fight with Rick earlier. I didn't know he would do something like this. I'm so fucking sorry." He slid down to the floor, his eyes red-rimmed from earlier tears. "He was fucking insane."

"She's been in surgery for the last half hour, and they said it might take an hour. We don't know if she'll live. He also shot Alex." Emma just stared at him, she looked horrible. She was hanging off Manny who was trying to soothe her by rubbing her back. "They said where she was shot…it would be risky and a miracle if she survives." She had stopped crying earlier, only because there was nothing left in her.

"I swear I didn't know anything about this! I swear!" Lucas just seemed to be broken. His friend had shot his kid, and might have even terminated the pregnancy. '_But for what reason, what reason did that insane bastard have?'_' He couldn't get that thought out of his mind.

The minutes seemed to slowly go by, more members of Grassi showed up depending on where they had been at the time. Finally Jay arrived, his face was pale. He had tried to call everyone but they had just ignored their cellphones, concentrating on each other. He didn't know if the girls where okay.

"Jay!" Emma ran towards him, giving him a hug so tight as if she didn't want to lose him either. With her head against his chest, she listened to his heartbeat loud in her ear while he rubbed her back.

"What happened?" His voice was quiet with all the rush and noise in the hospital.

"Rick shot them." Lucas tried to look up and face Jay but he couldn't even move his head. He was ashamed for ever even telling her the things he did. "Rick, that fucking insane asshole, did this."

"Are they okay?" His voice was muffled by Emma's hair as he had hung his head low.

"They said we would know soon, but other than that we haven't heard anything." Jay looked at Sean who seemed to be lost in his thoughts. "The nurses keep running back and forth without letting us know anything useful."

Emma and Jay sat back down and began to wait; they had nothing else to do. Slowly the clock ticked off the minutes and a doctor came out of the surgery room doors.

"We have good and bad news for both girls."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

_I hate leaving it here, but I've got to. It might feel like this was rushed but that couldn't be helped. I would like to thank DarkMoon2222 and PinkkFridayMarie for reviewing chapter 20. Remember, review review review guys. I'm going to try and get the next part out as fast as I can, but I can't make any promises. Thank you for reading._

_-atsn_


	23. So Hard to Say Goodbye to Yesterday

**MUSICAL UNDERTONES**

**ATaintedStarsNightmare**

**Chapter 23**

It's So Hard to Say Good-bye to Yesterday

- Boyz II Men

_How do I say goodbye to what we had?  
The good time that made us laugh  
Outweigh the bad_

_I thought we'd get to see forever_  
_But forever's gone away_  
_It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday_

_I don't know where this road is going to lead_  
_All I know is where we've been_  
_And what we've been through_

_If we get to see tomorrow_  
_I hope it's worth all the wait_  
_It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday_

_And I'll take with me the memories_  
_To be my sunshine after the rain_  
_It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday_

_And I'll take with me the memory_  
_To be my sunshine after the rain_  
_It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday_

"_We have good and bad news for both girls."_

**REGULAR PoV**

"What's the news?" Jay decided he would have to lead this situation since no one else seemed like they could. He could tell that everyone's heart had broken when the doctor said she had bad news. She seemed honestly upset admitting it, but it was her duty to let them know.

"One of the girls was pregnant?" She looked around for confirmation. When some of the kids nodded, she continued. "We saved her, but we lost the baby. I'm so sorry. We tried our best, but it was too late." She waited while the news sunk in. "The other girl, it was too late when she got here to save her. I'm very sorry for your lost." She saw how hard that impacted everyone there and wished she could of done more. "We're going to need to let her guardians or parents know, a representative from the hospital will be here soon to get all the information. Once again, I'm very sorry."

**Emma's PoV**

It was like I couldn't wake up from this nightmare, no matter how many times I tried. Even though it had only been a few days since the news, I still couldn't believe it, I didn't want to believe it. Her funeral was going to be today and Mia's baby's later. All this pain in such a short amount of time, I could barely make it out of bed. I heard they had a memorial at school for her after they had been informed. I didn't care, they didn't know her like I did. I never got to tell her how I truly felt or even how much she meant to me. Now I would never get that chance, never even get a chance to tell her goodbye. I wanted to feel angry, but the pain cut too deep for me to be anything but numb right now. It was crazy how fast things could change. I knew I had to get up and get dressed, I had to be strong even if I knew I wasn't. I started to get up and head towards the bathroom maybe that would help a tiny bit for today.

Once I was out and dry, I saw Jay must have been in the room. He had left a note and a dress for me to wear. He didn't know what to do with himself either. He had been with her longer than I had and I knew it must be killing him but I didn't know how to help when I felt the same way he did. We both gave each other space but we probably needed each other more than we knew. I changed into what he left and went looking for him, he was all I had left now and I didn't want to be without him.

**LATER**

We had finally made it to the cemetery, the long line of cars behind us. I looked around, seeing everyone who had come and seeing how it affected all of us. I could hear everyone's sniffles and cries, but it didn't lessen how I felt. I felt like I had cried all I had, nothing was left, but I was wrong. Jay was holding my hand tightly, I couldn't help but hope this was a dream.

Somehow the sun thought it was a good day for it to shine, couldn't it see how miserable everyone was? I felt like I was watching this rather than experiencing. How could this happen? That was the only thing I kept thinking, and amazingly more tears came. I knew when the minister had finished only because Jay had lightly dragged me towards the grave where Mia's baby girl was. I wanted to stay but I knew I couldn't do that, I cared about Mia too, it just wasn't on the same level.

When we walked there, I could see Mia's family there. They looked shocked and had to wheel Mia towards the tiny grave. Because it was so soon she hadn't had time to heal and had begged to be allowed to come to the funeral of her friend and baby. Lucas stood in the back, ashamed to show his face, but heart broken nonetheless. Mia just seemed to tune out the world, staring with a look of complete and utter loss on her face. JT stood beside her, holding her hand but she didn't seem to notice him.

We all just wanted this day to be over, it would have been better if it never happened.

**LATER**

Once we got back to the house, I couldn't hold back and I had to visit Alex's private room. Even though she had one, she usually spent her time with us. When I walked in, the smell of her hit me. It might have been creepy but I loved the way she smelled, cuddling up with her and getting a whiff was always a plus. I could see her bed messy from earlier and her clothes flung around. I stumbled in and sat down onto the bed, caught up in remembering her. I heard a noise and looked up and saw Jay. He didn't look angry, just quite the opposite, he looked sort of relieved that he wasn't the first one here. I motioned him to join and moved over a little bit.

"Hey." It just hung in the air while he walked over to me. "I had a feeling that I should visit here but I was sort of scared to."

I leaned into him and he wrapped his arm around me, it was more comforting then anything else had been lately.

"I just can't believe she's gone, it doesn't even feel like it. It feels like maybe she's on a trip and just taking awhile to get back. I don't even have the energy to try and talk to Mia; I know she must be feeling the same probably even worse. I just don't know what to do, I don't know how to even start to move on." He nodded and agreed with everything I had said. I knew I could tell him everything and not be judged.

We started to gently lean back onto her bed, the side still covered with clothes she had picked out of her closet. We turned and faced each other while holding hands, looking straight at each other's eyes.

"I'm glad I have you, I don't know what I would do if I lost you, I cant deal with the thought of feeling this all over again but without someone to help me." Jay had closed his eyes when he first started talking, I could feel the emotion coming off of him and I knew he meant the truth. I don't know what possessed me to press play on her still paused IPod, but one of her favourite songs started playing lightly in the room.

_I am a one way motorway  
I'm the one that drives away  
Then follows you back home  
I am a street light shining  
I'm a wild light blinding bright  
Burning off alone_

_It's times like these you learn to live again_  
_It's times like these you give and give again_  
_It's times like these you learn to love again_  
_It's times like these time and time again_

_I am a new day rising_  
_I'm a brand new sky_  
_To hang the stars upon tonight_  
_I am a little divided_  
_Do I stay or run away_  
_And leave it all behind?_

_Its times like these you learn to live again_  
_its times like these you give and give again_  
_its times like these you learn to love again_  
_its times like these time and time again_

I couldn't help but remember hearing this play as we laid together once. It seemed fitting, like a little message from her. I didn't know what to think but it didn't seem like I needed to think anymore. Jay knew how to make me feel better.

He gave me a kiss on the forehead which turned into a soft kiss on the lips. I kissed him back with all I had in me, and poured in my love for Alex. The kiss was bittersweet because it was only us two. It was going to be hard and the pain would always be there, a little ghost to remind us.

His kiss started to get urgent and harder, he stopped and took a breath. He looked somewhat needy for the salvation only I could give him, the love I held for him. We knew Alex would want us to take care of each other, so we didn't hold back as we made love with a piece of us missing.

**SWITCH**

**Craig's POV**

Lucas had come stumbling in, so drunk he smelled of it. He let the bottle that was in his hands drop to the floor, breaking into millions of pieces and slumped onto the floor.

"It's my entire fault, all of it." I could barely understand him because his words were so slurred but I soon understood. The strong smell of the alcohol he was drinking hit me and almost made me stop. He sat, a broken mass, on the floor and I didn't know how to make it okay anymore. How could you fix someone who thought they lost everything, felt they lost everything? I didn't know where to begin to pick up the pieces.

"You know that's not true Lucas. Rick was just…he was insane. You can't let yourself feel blame for this, you tried to fix everything. You knew what you wanted in life and you were trying to achieve that kind of peace. None of this is your fault and I'm not going to have you blaming yourself."

I cautiously patted his back, for fear of his reaction. His just nodded his head, eyes completely focused on something on the floor it seemed. I sat on the floor beside him, but his attention was focused somewhere else and he didn't even notice me. It seemed we both had things to focus on.

After realizing all I had done and all that I ever would be, I was going to try and change. I did not want to end up like my father, I was going to try and turn over a new leaf. I couldn't say I would be like this in the future but for right now, I would try and correct my mistakes. I couldn't take back what I had done to Manny or Ellie. I wish I could change the past but I accepted that it was apart of me and I couldn't change that. I had a feeling I should try and apologize but I knew it wouldn't matter to them. The pain that I had caused couldn't be erased with simple words.

I looked over at Lucas and was wondering what was on his mind. I could see the tears running down his face and before I knew it, the thought of kissing the tear away popped into my head but thankfully I stopped it.

**SWITCH**

**Mia's PoV**

After we had buried my child, I returned to the hospital. It still shocked me to think she wasn't here anymore. It killed me to find out after, that it had been a girl. I couldn't stop the tears from coming again at the thought; it killed me inside to know I had lost two people in my life. I had seen Lucas at the funeral and been told he had been at the hospital, but I didn't want to talk to him anytime soon. JT had barely left my side during my stay at the hospital. No one was willing to go to school, it just seemed too much. And dealing with the false sentiments there would be the top of the cake. My wound still hadn't healed up all the way, and was annoying the piss out of me but it was the least of my worries. I wish constantly that she had been in front of me instead of behind me or someone could have saved her. Losing both seemed too much at once and I pressed down for morphine, for forgetting and sleeping rather then pain. In my fogged state of mind, I heard the door to my room open and saw Marco and Jimmy walk in.

I didn't go to sleep straight away; my mind seemed to want to focus on them. I slurred a 'hello' and watched while they sat around on my left side. They didn't talk much, just lay down and held my hand. It was one of the random times JT wasn't with me, but I would never be left alone, not that I wanted to be. It seemed better to have people to focus on rather then being alone and being able to focus on my pain. I wanted to forget it all and never have to worry about it. They talked about stuff that wasn't important, knowing I was "fogged out of my brain" as they had always called it. It was getting to the point where closing my eyes felt so good and I could barely keep them open anymore; I was hoping I wasn't drooling.

When I finally managed to open my eyes and keep them open, I noticed I wasn't by myself but it wasn't Jimmy and Marco keeping me company.

"Hey Mia, you're finally up." Lucas's gruff voice greeted me, and I was surprised.

"Hey Lucas." I didn't know how this conversation would go; they didn't make handbooks on how to deal with stuff like this.

"Feeling any better since….since it happened?" His eyes sadden at the thought and my heart went out to him. I knew he had been trying to make things right again before all of these happened. And I knew deep down in me that none of it was his fault.

I gave a little cough. "Uhm, I guess. Still seems like a bad dream."

He nodded his head, agreeing with me. Our conversation slowed down and it was quiet for a few minutes, but it wasn't awkward. We sat there in silence for I don't know how long, but it seemed comfortable. A piece of us was now gone forever and there was no changing that. At times in the day I would try to see maybe if this was for the best but it didn't change how bad it hurt.

It seemed he just didn't want to be alone either and didn't mind the silence in the room, but listening to the noises of the hospital. This wouldn't make or break anything between, just make the connection between us cut deeper.

**SWITCH**

**JT's POV**

I was walking towards Mia's room, my thoughts stuck on how to fix this situation. I looked into her room and saw someone else in there with her. I knew it couldn't be Jimmy or Marco because they had called me when they left together. I started walking slower to catch their face and I saw it was Lucas. I honestly didn't know what to think. I knew she would always end up being connected to him, even if she lost the baby. It pained me to think that. I knew she would have been a good mom, but sometimes things don't work out. I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts. Neither of them had seen me yet and I was debating on whether or not to let them know I was here. I decided to wait outside in the atrium and be alone with my thoughts. I knew I cared a lot about her but this was a certain peace only he could give her.

But only time would tell if they would even notice this.

**SWITCH**

**Manny's POV**

Me and Darcy decided to be the first ones to brave school for a few days. Most of the students who didn't know her didn't even seem to care that someone was taken too soon. I couldn't believe how much it hurt me to think that, but I could see where her loss affected us all. There was not a single upperclassman that was not affected. She had been a little spark of light, but no one knew how to react to her being gone. All through the day they would come up and tell us how much they missed her and how sorry they were. Some even told us how much she meant to them through the little kind things she did for them.

We both took a detour around to her locker and saw the Hurst gang putting flowers there, though Amy was missing. We looked at each other, somewhat taken back.

They looked tired and stressed, all with dark circles under their eyes. It seemed like they hadn't slept in awhile, the guilt seemed to weigh them down. It was finally Ellie who looked up at us. She looked as though she didn't know what to say.

"We didn't know it would turn out like this." Her words hung in the air as she looked ashamed, her eyes focused on the ground. "There is nothing to gloat about; we never wanted this to happen. There's a difference in disliking somebody and wishing them dead." She looked down and we saw some tears hit the floor, but we didn't know how to comfort her or any of them.

We didn't know how to react, and the silence was slowly becoming heavier and heavier. A teacher started walking towards us, making movements to get us out of the hallway. We nodded and took a different way to our class room. Me and Darcy didn't say much to each other and took our separate ways when it was time. I felt bad for them because it seemed to be sincere.

**SWITCH  
With Amy**

She walked over slowly to the newly dug grave. The tombstone was new and bold, making the fact that it was new all too real for her. The closer she got to it, the more the pain struck deeper. She didn't know how these could happen, especially to someone who didn't deserve it.

She knew the past between them wasn't squeaky clean but that didn't mean she didn't care about her. She felt horrible for the way she had acted towards her. But she had been jealous that she had been dropped at the drop of a hat for Emma. She would never be able to see her face, hear her voice, or even get to hear her laugh.

She laid the tiny box she had brought with her in front of the gravestone. She sat down on the side of the newly dug mound of dirt, reaching out her hand and lightly touching it.

"I knew things weren't good between us, but at one time we were inseparable. I guess I'll catch you up on the things you've missed since…that day. And the reason I was a complete bitch to you when you never deserved it. I owe you much more than that, but it's the least I can do at the moment."

She lost track of time as she started telling every thought on her mind to Alex's tombstone. She knew it wouldn't change anything but it felt good to have those things off her chest finally. She lost track of time as she kept talking and the sun was setting lower in the sky when she finally stopped. She wiped the tears from her eyes and got up and started to leave.

"I'm sorry Alex, for everything."

**SWITCH**

**With Lucas**

I woke up on Craig's floor, tasting the alcohol I had chugged last night. I looked around and didn't see him anywhere. I picked myself up, trying to not gag at the taste in my mouth. I could feel my stomach twisting and turning at being up after a night like that. It had been awhile since I had been that drunk and my body was definitely not feeling it.

I started stumbling to his kitchen, smelling breakfast being cooked. My stomach growled but I didn't know if I could even eat at this point. After the trouble of climbing down his damn stairs I finally hit the kitchen and saw Craig eating at the table, looking distracted. He looked up when he heard me stumble towards him.

"There's some food still warm on the stove." He pointed behind him and kept eating.

"Thanks, but I don't even know if I can eat right now."

I walked over to the chair across from him and sat down. I looked over at the stove and the food looked delicious but made my stomach churned at the thought. I looked over and caught Craig looking at me funny then he quickly looked away as if caught. I didn't know what had happened last night so maybe I had done something to offend him. I couldn't place his body language so I guess I would just ignore it and forgot it.

I started to make myself a plate of food for whenever I would feel better. I noticed when Craig started playing with food absent-mindedly, but I decided not to say anything.

**SWITCH**

**With Jay**

Me and Emma laid together for almost an hour on Alex's bed after we had made love. She always told me how safe she felt when she was in my arms and I always felt better when she was with me. I could tell she was sleeping because the way she was breathing. I breathed in her scent and felt even more relaxed. We hadn't talked much since the shooting and I knew we needed to.

We had lost our third person, a little piece of ourselves. That's something that most people don't have to deal with so soon. I had known Alex for so long this didn't seem real. I didn't know it was affecting Emma but I knew it was hurting me. I needed Emma but how much could she give me? I pulled her slightly closer and she just cuddled in closer.

I started getting hit with memories of Alex. I had spent a good chunk of my life with her and these last few days without just seemed like a horrible nightmare I couldn't wake up from. How would the rest of my life be without her? I had Emma though and I did care very much for her, which was without a doubt. I knew she cared a lot for me too and we would always have each other. I couldn't even describe how I felt, it just seemed pointless. I had lost someone so special to me and they would never come back. I would never get a chance to see her walking down the street with a smile on her face.

I decided the best thing to do was get some sleep.

**LATER**

**With Emma**

After the nap with Jay I decided I had to leave by myself for a bit. I decided a trip to the beach was the best thing. I started the semi-long drive with my stereo cranked; the bass making the windows shake. I took a breath and tried to relax, it seemed like I couldn't really get my head on straight without Alex around. I knew eventually things would be okay but never perfect again.

As soon as the beach house started to come into view, I let a sigh I didn't even know I had been holding in. I took my bag out of the trunk and climbed up the stairs and flung it on the bed. I quickly changed into my bathing suit and decided to lay on the deck and forget my problems for a little bit. I debated on leaving my phone in the house or bring it with me. Jay knew where I was, even though he had been so hesitant to let me be by myself though he knew I needed it. He just wanted me to call him every once in a while.

I pulled out the bottle of vodka I had brought with me and mixed with some Sunny D. I was gonna have some Emma therapy time, and took a big gulp as I walked onto our deck.

**SWITCH**

**With Jay**

I watched as Emma left for the beach and started walking inside. I decided to take off on my own too, just to get away for some time. I didn't know where to go, but for some reason I wanted to go where me and Alex used to be alone. It was a little bit out of the way but it didn't seem to matter anymore. As the lines seemed to blur together I wondered how the future would be.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

_Well this is the end of Musical Undertones. I've got an idea in mind for a second story and I would love your take on that. Thank you very much._

_-atsn_


End file.
